Mariah's Bond
by Girl of Light Writer
Summary: Complete-- Ray returned to The White Tigers after they have finished the tournament. This is what happens after you leave a girl, her friends, her village, expecting it to be the same when you return. With Arranged Marriages, what happens? MariahRay
1. The Return

Hi this is Girl of Light Writter; a.k.a. Marina. This is my first fan fic and I hope you like it. It's about BeyBlade. The plot lines are easily recognized and formulated. I am a head writer and spend all my time writing so expect the whole story to be up when you read this. This is probably going to be long seeing as I love writing and this is my first fic.

After all the tournaments Ray returned to The White Tigers after they have finished the tournament. This is what happens after you leave a girl, her friends, her village, and return as excepted as ever except… it's time for the arranged marriages and Ray and Mariah aren't ready for it. Ray decides to take a detour in his life but Mariah falls apart without him. So the team leader accepts his offer to leave and tell Ray to take Mariah with him. Just to protect her.

**Mariah's Bond!**

**By: Girl of Light Writter- Marina**

**Chapter 1: The Return**

"Hey Lee, so how do you feel about Ray coming back? I know you're still kind of upset with him but you guys are still good friends, right." She looks at Lee with her eyes so honest and happy and in love with the person who is coming home.

"I'm surprised he did come back. He's still a member of our team because we know his story. I think it will be great having Ray back on our team with us. You seem to be extremely happy he's coming back." Mariah looks at the window and starts to blush.

"Well of course I am. He's our teammate and our friend. I haven't seen him in a little while and it's nice to finally be home with everyone on our team here." Mariah calmed down and thought about Ray. It brought a smile to her face to see him again. Especially here; they grew up here, together and their moments were special and she missed him, why wouldn't she be happy.

Mariah walks out of the living room to her bed room and sits on her bed. _I hope you arrive soon Ray. I miss you. Have a safe journey. _She sighs and stars out her window.

"So Mariah what's on you're mind? Let me guess, Ray. I know you think about him a lot Mariah. Give it a rest, he'll be here soon so you better practice so he doesn't see you so love stroke."

"Oh, Kevin. It's you. You're right. I better go practice. I did, this morning but I better practice more. It'll keep my mind of Ray for a while." She grabbed Galax and walked into her back yard stone dish and launched you're blade. It hit another blade and flew back into her hand.

"You're stronger than that Mariah. What's on you're mind. You're not focusing." Mariah turned around to see Ray.

"Ray!" She runs up to Ray and gives him a hug.

"It's great to see you too Mariah. You have anything to eat? It's a long trip to get here." Mariah nods and walks into the building with Ray.

"Hi Ray, welcome back to The White Tigers. It's been a while hasn't it?" Lee walks over and shakes Ray hand and Kevin and Gary walk in.

"Hi Ray, how have you been? How was your trip?" Ray looked at Kevin and saw how he was sitting on a chair.

"I'm doing well, and my trip was a little bumpy but fine. How have you guys been?" They all stayed quiet and Mariah sighed. "Anyone care to fill me in?"

Mariah walked away from her pot boiling on the stove and walked into the living room. "Sorry about them, Ray. It's just something we'll all, talk about later. Let's just eat and talk now before the food gets cold. Is that fine with everyone?"

They nodded and sat down on the cushions on the floor. "Mariah this meal is great. I didn't know you knew how to cook?" Ray noted as she served the meal.

"She had to know how to cook to feed Gary all the time. I mean have you seen how much he eats." Kevin's joke broke the ice and they all started laughing.

"So Ray, are you going to stay here the night or go visit you're parents for the night?" Lee asked wondering what he planned on doing.

"I'll be spending all time here. I know I should visit my parents but it's time to spend time with you guys and catch up. Can I stay with you guys?" Ray said helping Mariah carry dishes into the kitchen.

"I don't care, Ray. I don't have to worry about a place to stay." Lee said coolly.

"It's up to Mariah really. She'll have to do all the laundry, dishes, make the beds and everything." Mariah was stunned by the fact she was going to be included in the choice if Ray stays.

"I don't mind doing a little extra work. I mean he's part of our team shouldn't he stay with us. I mean I already do all the work what's a little bit more work for me to do." Mariah had stayed calmed and saved the fact that she liked Ray to be kept as a secret.

"Thanks Mariah, I'll be sure to help you out with all you're chores." Ray said as he got up.

"No, it's fine. I never ask for help or complain about doing it for Gary and Lee and you're a part of this team and no different. Mariah stayed calm seeing the fact that this upset Kevin.

"Mariah thinks Kevin smells funny." Gary laughed and everyone started laughing. Gary was so funny and simple.

"What, Mariah!" He jumped up and looked at Mariah who was having her own share of fun with Kevin.

"Sorry Kevin can't bother with you now. I have to prepare a room for Ray." Mariah walked out leaving the other to laugh.

A half an hour passed and Mariah had finished preparing Ray's room and prepared herself for bed. She yawned, untied her hair band and set it next to her on the floor. She heard a knock on the door. She got up and answered it. "Oh, Hi Ray. Do you need something?"

"No Mariah, I just wanted to say goodnight and thank you for preparing the room for me." Ray said as they both started to blush.

"You're welcome. Make yourself at home because this is you're home. I'll wake you up in the morning along with everyone else, okay?" Mariah waved by to Ray and he headed back into his room. _That was odd, I kept getting the feeling he was trying to say something else. Is he going to admit how he feels to me? I wish I could to him but it'll take time. I better get to sleep so I'll be able to get everything done tomorrow. Goodnight Galax, goodnight Ray. _

In Ray's room. _I should have told her how I feel right there. She looked tired. I'll talk to her in the morning. She'll be there and that's awesome. I can't wait to talk to her tomorrow. Goodnight Drigger, goodnight Mariah._

Mariah awoke an hour before she was going to wake up the boys. It was 5:00 she'd let them sleep for another hour so she could get the house work done. She had to make breakfast, do dishes, do laundry, and then get ready for the day before everyone woke up. Mariah tied her hair up, cleaned her face, and got dressed walked out of her room. She did the dishes and laundry and walked into the kitchen and Ray was there. What was he doing there?

"Ray what are you doing you're suppose to be sleeping and not making breakfast. I told you I'd wake you up with everyone else. Why are you making breakfast, it's nice that you are but I'm suppose to do everything." Mariah looked at him and wondered why he was doing this.

"I decided to help you get everything done early. I mean it's no crime to help you do your chores is it. Plus I like making food for you guys." Mariah sighed.

"I guess but just this time. It's my job and position to cook and clean. I'm going to have to do this everyday so I better get used to it. The earlier the better. I'm going to go wake up Lee, Kevin and Gary." Ray was so demanding to help her but she was a lady and now officially of the marrying age and it was her job to do the housework not Ray's.

Mariah was 16 and she was 'supposed' to be looking for a husband. Mariah liked his help and it was very nice that he did but she was going to have to do it when she grew up and she should except it and just agree to do it. She hated the marriage and thought it was unfair and it was. She couldn't go against it.

"Lee, can I come in? I need to talk to you?" She lightly knocked on the door.

Lee opened the door and let her in and sat next to him on his bed. "So what's up Mariah? What do you need to talk about? Is it about Ray, the wedding or something else?"

"It's about Ray and the wedding. Ray is just trying to help me by doing things around the house but he can't. I'm a woman and respected woman of the tribe. I'm supposed to do everything for you guys. Ray is making it tough, not to tell him. I'd love to tell him but I don't want to. I don't want to get married Lee. I know I have to but I don't want to. I don't love Zackary and never will." She sat there sad and at the point to about cry.

"Mariah it's okay. Ray just came back and he feels that we're doing too much for him. He's repaying us and that's fine. Just let him so he'll stop and you can do it. I know you don't love Zackary. You can't go against what the elders said. If you're lucky something will happen and save you from that fate but for me. I have to marry Wendi whether I like it or not and trust me I don't." Lee escorted Mariah out of his room and got ready.

"Kevin, time to wake up. Kevin?" She searched around Kevin's room. Kevin wasn't there. "Gary, have you seen Kevin?" She walked into Gary's room and sat next to him.

"Mariah, quiet. Kevin is talking with Ray in the kitchen. They're talking about you, so be quiet so they can continue." Lee said as he leaned coolly against the wall. Mariah nodded and went back into Gary's room and talked with him for awhile. It was a half and hour later.

"Everyone, your meal is served." Ray called as he and Kevin had finished their conversation. They had laid out the meal and set the table for the meal. Everyone walked to the table their mouths wide open and noses relaxed with the sensation of the food it was now 7 o'clock when they sat down and then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Mariah said as she got up and picked it up. "Tyson?" Ray came in the room. She put them on speakerphone.

"Tyson, what's up? Everything okay?" Ray asked concerned for his friends.

"Ya, I just wanted to tell you that we're going to be stopping by to see you guys today. I'll be there at 2 o'clock this afternoon. I mean with Miriam here, with Max. We decided we wanted to see how you guys are doing?" Ray's mouth was wide open.

"I'll tell you if you can or not in a bit I need to talk to my team. Don't come unless they say it's okay. You got that Kai?" Kai replied "Yeah, whatever." Ray said to the phone and hanged up. They all sat down at the table and ate.

After everyone had finished eating Lee stood up. "So Ray, are you going to ask us or not?"

"I guess, I just got away from them and now they're coming so I'm surprised. Especially that they're bringing Miriam here with them. I really don't care. What do you guys think?" Ray said. He watched Mariah put away the dishes in quiet and solitude.

"Tyson, Max, Kai and the girl haven't been here before and they won't see Ray for along time. I say we let them stay for a few nights and tell them to wait a few months and they can visit again. What do you think lee?" Lee said nothing then walked away.

"It's up to Mariah, she's the hostess and she will have to take care of them. It's her decision." Lee walked away. Everyone's eyes fell on Mariah.

"I'm fine with whatever. I am going to need help to maintain everything with them here. If you guys help me out then it's fine with me." Mariah finished her chores and walked outside.

They agreed that Tyson, Max, Kai and Miriam could stay for the next 4 days. Ray would help Mariah out with the chores because it's his guests and they could come. Ray set up beds for them. He walked out to find Mariah sitting on a large stone and staring at the pond in front of her.

"You okay, you seem bothered Mariah. I know something's on you're mind so tell me. You can always trust me." _I did trust Ray, I truly did but I didn't want to bother him with my silly problems. I knew he'd go out of his way. We'd bring it up sometime but this is something all of The White Tigers had to deal with including Ray._ Mariah ran away to her room and Lee stopped her.

"In an hour we'll bring the whole subject up. For now, just let her rest, calm down, and settle down with her battle of the hearts." Ray nodded and returned to his room and waited for Mariah to talk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is Girl of Light Writter- Marina saying farewell to you guys for now. If you have even a single moment to review give me one. I'm staying cheerful by writing one of these stories every night. I hope you have a single moment.


	2. Arranged Marriage

Marina here; I'm excited to announce that Chapter to of my first published work is out. Here it is Chapter 2: An Arranged Marriage. It's promising to be a new style kind of story.

**Chapter 2: An Arranged Marriage**

Mariah had been in her room for an hour and no one dared bother her except Ray who had tried but Lee stopped him. "Mariah, I think it's time we tell Ray. Come on out, we have to see things from a girl's point of the situation. You're the only girl here who understands so please come out."

Mariah opened her door and walked out and sat on a cushion in the living room. Ray, Kevin, Lee and Gary followed him. They all sat down, she took a deep breath. "I am 15 years old as of 6 months ago. That means I'm suppose to be looking for a husband, well that's how it is everywhere else. I don't, being a high member of council as is Kevin, Lee, Gary and you Ray we also have to. We are being set up into an arranged marriage. It's so unfair." She started to get up and run out of the room and Ray grabbed her arm.

"Mariah, calm down, sit and just explain everything. I don't want to over react to this because you but this too bluntly. I need details if you can. Who's marrying who when and details of the people." Mariah shook her head and just collapsed on the floor crying. Ray held the poor crying girl in his arms and she was so weak, vulnerable, and easy to take advantage of. She needed to be protected like when she was little. He saw in her eyes not the will to fight or will to live but the feeling of acceptation and grief. He knew she didn't want to feel like that but she had forced herself to.

"Ray, Mariah is being forced to marry this boy Zackary; he's 17 years old and much more mature and forceful like an old man. He's from Zuni tribe, he's a warrior and he's very mean and adult like to Mariah. She's still very young compared to him. He's almost 18 while she's almost 16. You understand?" Lee said without feeling and anger in his eyes. Ray nodded and looked at Mariah; she was still young and very weak and needed protection not to protect someone else.

Kevin stood up. "I'm being forced to marry Mille, she on of Zackary's sisters. She's Mariah's age 15 or 16. She's as serious and stupid as her brother Zackary. Gary is marrying London; she's also one of Zackary's sister's. She's very blunt and quiet like Gary. Gary doesn't mind, they get along great." Kevin sat back down. Ray looked at Lee.

"I have to marry Wendi; she's the head chief's daughter. She's very serious like her whole tribe. She's very bossy, controlling and over ruling and very happy at the same time. She's a terrible person and is in charge of most of her tribe's weddings but Mr. Uzi makes all the choices for her." Lee finally walked out. "Mariah's just a young girl and needs you and me to protect her for now Ray. She'll always need one of us; we can't leave her with Zackary. She'll fall apart and die. He's a monster. He doesn't care about how bad he treats Mariah or if she's sad. She's a prize being the only female council member anywhere. He'll treat her like such." Ray was amazed with how heartless this boy was.

Ray stood up and Mariah leaned on him so he would sit back down but he brought her up with him. "Kevin, watch after Mariah for a while. Make sure she's okay. I have some people to talk to." Kevin nodded and Ray walked out. Mariah said something unable to be heard it sounded like 'Ray, help.' He looked back. "I promise I'll get you out of all this." She seemed a little happier and nodded.

Ray walked into the council dojo and bowed and entered. Mr. Uzi saw him and nodded for him to come in. "Mr. Uzi…

"Ray, don't waste you're breath. I know you're problem and you know how to solve it. There are no simple ways to solve it so maybe we can find the simplest of the ways." Ray nodded, understanding Mr. Uzi's wisdom. "So who would you like to address first. You're problem or hers."

Ray was stunned. "I don't care about me as long as she and the other are happy. Let's start with her. She has to marry this Zackary creep. Explain him."

"He's you Ray. He is the best of his tribe but not the chief's son. He treats Mariah like a trophy that is a prize. He has no respect for her. He hates her in every aspect but he has only the respect that we respect her. Any prize you take from another has more value than a prize you have on your own. Someone else's prize has much more value." Ray nodded and was angry.

"How could you let this happen, Mr. Uzi? Mariah is still very young and naïve. She has dreams and they go way beyond marrying this jerk and taking care of his family. She wants to be free and happy and no held down. I can't let them do this to her." Ray pounded his hands against the ground.

"You love Mariah, yes?" Mr. Uzi looked at Ray and he nodded. "You would let her have her way and let her do what she wants to do and not what you want right?" Ray once again nodded and didn't see what Mr. Uzi was planning. "I just gave the people to be married off and you weren't there."

"What do you mean? I wasn't there at the time but…oh." Ray was silent, it was his fault. Everyone's fates were sealed. His and Mariah's were not. If Ray was there at the festival of the setting sun then he would have got his say but he wasn't.

"You see Ray. You, being our head warrior get 2nd pick to who you shall marry. Lee had to marry Wendi because she was also the chief's child but you had a say you just weren't there to say it. Mariah doesn't know this but you do. Take time and explain it to her and think about it." Mr. Uzi dismissed Ray from his sight.

"Mr. Uzi I can't do that to her again can I?" Mr. Uzi shook his head. "Who am I to marry?"

"Guan of their tribe she is of the same stature as Mariah except much more serious, mean, unfriendly and bossy. She doesn't like you that you messed with her marriage arrangements and everything." Ray looked confused. "Everyone expected you to pick Mariah but you couldn't pick and she was last so you got her. She didn't want you she likes Zackary of her tribe. Use this information to help you."

Ray ran out of the Dojo and ran back to Mariah who had returned to her room to cry. Kevin was sitting outside her room. "Kevin, can I talk to her?" Kevin shrugged and ran off. "Mariah, can I come in and speak to you?"

"Of course you can Ray. You, Kevin, Lee and Gary are open to talk to me anytime. It's just sometimes I don't feel like talking back. I will though because it's only respectable thing to do." Ray nodded and came in and sat next to her on the small bed and he looked at Galax who looked very nice.

"Mariah, I first want to say I'm sorry. I left you guys and messed a lot of things up for our tribe and the next. If I would have stayed; I would have had a choice of who I got to marry. I could have saved a lot of people from a lot of problems. It's all done know. Kevin, Gary and Lee's fates are sealed now. I can't help them. I'm going to meet with Zackary, Wendi, Mille, London and Guan. I'm going to see if I can save myself and a few other people and let them choose their own fate. I'm going to have to leave, I'm sorry I couldn't help you with Tyson, Max, Kai and Miriam. They'll be here at two that's in about a half and hour. I'll be back in two or three days." She looked startled that he was leaving her and just after he just got back.

"Ray, you can't bother with this. It's like permanent. You especially can't leave when you're guests are coming and staying here. You can't leave me Ray. I love you." She cried and he pulled her toward his body and held her body in his arms.

"I love you too Mariah. That's why I'm doing that. Your and my fates aren't sealed and I'm going to help them be sealed but fix them before there set in stone and I bother the whole system. I promised I'd get you out of all of this. I'm going to keep my promise Mariah." Mariah cried and he held her head up. "Don't cry it's only two or three days."

"It's not that simple Ray. I'm a prize and people don't give up prizes that easily. I hate him Ray. I do but if you get hurt of in trouble I'll never forgive myself. Take me with you." Ray looked into Mariah's yellow tiger eyes and saw tears.

"You're worth anything and everything Mariah. A lady's place is to listen to the men. I'm a man and you're a lady so I want you to listen to me Mariah. I respect you for not disobeying the law and I know you won't so listen. I want you to stay here take care of Tyson, Max, Kai and Miriam. They need you more than I do right now. Just listen to me not as a man but as you're friend. Stay here and do this for me so I can do this for you." She nodded and cried. "Remember two or three days." She sighed and he walked out.

"Ray, what if you can't?" Mariah wondered as her teary eyes seemed to disappear. "What if you can't get them to reason with you? What happens then?"

"Don't worry Mariah. I've got a few plans if one fails then to the next and there's always one that works. It might not work perfectly but it'll work. I promised I'd come back and I did. I promised I'd help you out and I will." She nodded, he packed his things and left.

Mariah sat on her bed until someone knocked on her room door. "Hi Mariah, I'm Miriam, Max's Girlfriend. I heard you're having a tough time with someone." It was Miriam; she was very nice, pretty and polite.

"Not with someone with some people, a whole lot of people. I have two tribes and customs and rules I'm going against and nothing seems to be going perfectly right today." Mariah lay back on her bed.

"I see, so you must have a few people on you're side too. People who will help you out, right? I had to fight customs, tribes and my own family to leave and be with Max and he was there with me. You have someone like that too, don't you?" Miriam sure could connect to Mariah.

"You're right, Ray. He's started the battle without me so he can protect me from my enemies. He'll do anything to same me from Zackary. Zackary's this brute man I have to marry. He's two years older than me, treats me like a prize and not a person. He's just using me for the fame and fortune. He's going to over work me until I die. Ray's saving me but it's not an easy path." Miriam nodded and left the room with Mariah's head filled with thoughts.

Mariah decided that she had to help her guests who had arrived. She walked outside to Kai and Lee leaning against the wall, Gary and Tyson eating and Kevin and Max watching and pulling pranks while Miriam stood in the mitts of it all.

"Hey everyone maybe it's time we all eat. I think some healthy food would be best for everyone, especially Gary and Tyson." Miriam helped Mariah out with making preparations for the meal.

"Whatever Mariah." Kai said as he got off the wall and sat down to eat at the table.

"Wow Mariah you out did yourself on this one. This is one of the best meals you've made in a while. It looks delicious." Kevin said diving into the food. Kai and Lee slowly ate as Tyson and Gary dived through the food.

Mariah walked away from the dinner setting to go back to her room. Miriam saw this. "Mariah, aren't you going to eat something?" Mariah turned around and with a sigh she sat down at the table and barely touched her food. Miriam and Max exchanged looks at her to see this.

"Hey Mariah, do you know where Ray was heading off to when he left? I saw him with his bags when we were on the train." Miriam hit Max very hard and he stared at Miriam. She had a face that said why-did-you-say-that.

Mariah ran off into her room in tears and everyone looked at her. Miriam excused herself. Kai told Max and Tyson to get the dishes because those two would be a while.

Mariah and Miriam had been talking for an hour when there was a knock on the door. Mariah opened the door. It was Max. "Hey Mariah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to know where Ray was. I mean he's my friend and I thought he should be here when we arrive. I didn't know about everything that was happening to you. Kai and Lee explained it to us."

"It's okay Max, it's just I miss him so much. I mean he left us for all those years, now he's back and with all this. I think he's going to have to leave us again. He's fighting the law, our customs, and everyone and everything is against him."

"Mariah, Ray is a fighter. He's fine and he'll win and move on. He has a purpose to win; it's you so he'll defiantly do it. It may take time but he will win in the end. I promise you he will." She nodded and Miriam and Max left.

Five Days Later!

"Max, Ray hasn't returned, what are we going to do? Mariah's starving herself and very upset and crying. She's going to dehydrate like this." Max nodded and took Miriam's hand and went into Max's room.

"First we're going to force Mariah to eat and drink something. Two, we'll go get Ray out of there and help his win. Three, we'll make sure everyone's happy. Sound like a plan."

"That's a perfect plan Max. Let's go for it." Kai stopped them from going near Mariah's room.

"We got news from a scout from Wendi's tribe. Ray is in jail for attempting to ask for a battle with Zackary. He's not going to get out for a while. I'm sending you two to go help them out. I'll handle Mariah." Max and Miriam nodded, packed their things and left.

Kai walked into Mariah's room. Mariah turned around and then turned back around. "Starving yourself won't help Ray return Mariah. You should eat something. I'm going to be straight and honest. Ray's in way over his head, he's in jail. Max and Miriam are going to help him out and fix everything. They'll be back as soon as they can. You have to eat. Ray wouldn't want you to starve before he gets back." Kai closed the door and left. She sighed and ate and got some water to drink.

Meanwhile at Zackary's Tribe

Max and Miriam walk into the city. "Hey Miriam, this is your tribe isn't it?" She nodded slightly and looked thru the city.

"Not exactly it's a small group very much like The Saint Shields. They also think that they are the only ones aloud to be trusted with sacred bit-beasts Max. They trust me and you because I am dressed in my Saint Shields' uniform. I hope we can get close to Zackary." She looked around at the many people watching her. She was nervous.

They walked up to a large building. The lady was standing in front of the building. "Excuse me miss, in order to enter this place she must be married. May I see her marriage certificate?" Max pulled out a rolled up piece of paper tied with a ribbon.

_This document hereby states that_

**Max Tate**

_Is married to Saint Shield member:_

**Miriam Ward**

_This marriage is hereby approved by Saint Shield Rulers_

"You may pass Mr. and Mrs. Tate." The guard let them out of the way and when she called Miriam Mrs. Tate it brought a smile to Miriam's face. "You may speak to the chief now." She opened a curtain and a chief sitting on a table was sitting there."

"Hello, fellow sister tribe member, Miriam Tate. What brings you to your fellow brother tribe? I hope there is no trouble between our two tribes." She bowed then stood behind Max the whole time.

"There is no problem's between your tribe and hers but between your tribe and another tribe, The White Tiger Village. You have their leader in custody. He was coming here to clear business and was mistaken for someone else. We would like him to come with us so we made talk within the confines of your city." Max said Miriam nodded in fear.

"I see. What was he taken in for? Do you know? What business was he on? I haven't heard anything from their tribe since the festival of the setting sun for marriage arrangements." The chief said and another man came in the room with Ray walked in. "Mr. Uzi, we were just speaking of your tribe. I see you have your leader champion with you. What is it you need?"

"Mr. Doan, Ray would like to speak with you about the wedding arrangements along with your council if that is okay? He will explain the rest." Mr. Doan nodded and raised his hand. Ray bowed down on one knee.

"Chief Doan, I would like you to call a meeting of the council so I may appeal to them about the marriage arrangements. I wasn't here and I had no say in it I was in my training to be the world champion and I didn't get a choice and I'd like to make an appeal. Can I ask this of you?" Mr. Doan nodded.

"I will call them together, champion. Your training may never stop and you are great and better than me for I shall agree to this meeting with our council." Ray got up and they gathered the council of The Lintec together.

I hope you liked this next chapter, I did. In the next chapter they will call together the council. You'll get to understand the rules of the villages' arranged marriage system. I'll try not to spoil anything else. Do the others know Miriam and Max are married? I don't, haven't got that far. You'll have to wait a few chapters. I have a few more hours of writing time to go before dinner so I'll get the next few chapters up too.

I enjoyed you being there with me, reading this story. 1 review makes a difference so review. I'll be happy. I don't know how to read them yet but I'll thank those who did in the next chap. Marina

Disclaimer: I do not, will not and don't want own BeyBlade. I love the show but owning and using my own ideas would be a pain. I'd give to someone with better stories if I did own it but I don't.


	3. Chapter 3

I enjoyed you being there with me, reading this story. 1 review makes a difference so review. I'll be happy. I don't know how to read them yet but I'll thank those who did in the next chap. Marina

Disclaimer: I do not, will not and don't want own BeyBlade. I love the show but owning and using my own ideas would be a pain. I'd give to someone with better stories if I did own it but I don't.

**Chapter 3: The Council of the Lintec Tribe**

"Council members we have been asked to call this meeting by world champion leader Ray Kon. He has asked us to come together to talk about the marriage arrangements with his tribe. He was not at the Festival of the Setting Son because he was training. We will make fair decisions on his statements, thank you." There were 20 people at there sitting at the table on cushions. 5 of the members were a little older than Ray he found them to be the council members that his friends were going to marry. The rest were elderly men like Mr. Doan.

An elderly lady stood up. "Mr. Kon, who are you marrying now of what tribe and position." The others wrote something down.

"I am to marry Guan of your tribe and she is a council member here." Guan stood up and sat down they wrote again. "My case is that Zackery Lazio is to marry fellow council member, Mariah Kito. She is very young and can barely handle the basic tasks that our team gives her to do everyday. She is strong in battle and responsible but at this point is very naïve and unable to cope with this. I can't let her go thru with this. I'm her friend." Ray ended.

"Anything else you need to add Mr. Kon?" Ray nodded.

"You're tribe is very mature and respectable beyond belief. You are very mature as are Mariah and Kevin and Gary of our council are not. They are very naïve and need time to adjust to this large change in their life. Gary and Kevin are both fine with this and they except it but Mariah doesn't and I'm here in her defense because she is in tears now. She has been under the guidance of team captain Lee Zeno and I. She is having a hard time adjusting and she can't handle the life that is being forced on her. Your tribe members are looking for mature members that they can raise a family with and do work with. Mariah can't handle that right now and not for awhile will be able to. This is the end of my statement." They all agreed to come back in a week to see and make final decisions. They decided to wait another week and have Ray challenged to a lot of beybattles everyday for another week.

Three Weeks after Ray left at White Tiger Village

"I can't believe Ray has been gone this long. It's not like him to be this late." Kevin said watching Mariah weakly wonder around the house. "I'm sure he's working on it Mariah. These people are serious about customs and everything. He'll come back with good news." Lee and Gary looked at him. They couldn't blame Kevin for trying.

"I think that Ray's in real trouble. Now way that he'd been this long without having to go thru a lot of tests and things. He probably had to meet with the council, take tests, make matches and they are going to have to make a final decision. It's not easy and it's probably going to be a while." Mariah ran crying into the room and they all looked at Kai, who just walked away.

_Ray, I hope you're okay. I mean I couldn't go on if anything happened to you. This is my entire fault; I could have adjusted over a long period of time. I might be over worked, hate, and be miserable with Zackary but at least you'd be safe and not have to go thru this all. I wish you'd just come back. I miss you, good luck. Drigger, watch over Ray for me. _Mariah thought this as she cried herself to sleep and slept with only thoughts of Ray's return.

Back at Lintec Tribe Grounds

"Max, how was Mariah when you left? I hope she's okay." Ray thought about how sad she had been back when The White Tigers thought Ray had deserted them. "I worry about her."

"Don't worry about her Ray. You're saving her from the only people who would ever harm her. There right here, you've beaten everyone here and won. You're protecting her. She knows it, she'll be fine. Kai won't let her do anything else drastic beyond what she's done so far." Ray looked up at Max and Miriam and they looked at each other.

"Ray, we didn't want to mention it but Mariah was a real mess after you were 2 days late that was 2 days before you showed up to Mr. Doan. She refused to eat or take anything to drink. She sat there and slept and watched out for you every night. She misses you. Kai snapped her back into reality and she's doing better but she's still probably crying herself to sleep. Anyone and everyone including me talking about you or anything related to you sets her off to run to her room. It's sad and beautiful how much she loves you." Miriam grabbed Max's arm and they left the building to leave Ray alone.

A man walked into Ray's room. Ray looked around it was Mr. Uzi. "Hi Mr. Uzi; what's the news so far. If I can know, I'd like all the rulings."

"So far Ray, they all see split. You see Ray, you're breaking a lot of rules by doing this. They told Miriam and Max outside to go with a few of the council members to go spy on Mariah to see how she is doing at home. According to what Max and Miriam said how she was doing; it looks like she's going to make the impression that she's not fitting for a wife for a while." Ray looked up, sort of mad and kind of sad. She could do it but not under the pressure and solitude that Zackary and this tribe would put on her. She did things not because she had to because she felt she needed to. She cared for them and would do anything if you were nice to her they weren't nice and not going to be fair to her.

"So what all rules have I broken." Mr. Uzi handed him a list.

Bothering an arranged marriage setup.

Bothering the council about personal issues.

Failure of appropriate evidence to prove one's point.

Loving spouse of another.

Going against another tribe's arrangements for peace.

Favoritism toward one's own tribe.

"What is going good in this council dealing? I'd don't see much in my favor. I just wanted to do this for her. I do love her and are guilty of everything on that list and would admit it. I'd do anything to keep her safe and happy." Ray stood there and Mr. Uzi walked out.

A few minutes later Mr. Uzi came back and nodded. "You actually have more for you than against you. The council members are going to deliver their final verdict on Friday. They have a few questions for you and the questioning will happen on Tuesday and Wednesday." Ray nodded and Mr. Uzi left.

Ray fell asleep and it was now Monday and was going to see if Max and Miriam had returned. They didn't have to walk the whole way this time because the council members got tickets for the train so the rode that there and back.

There were no signs that Max or Miriam had returned. He kept and eye out all day until nightfall. Then there was a knock on the door it was Max and Miriam. "Hey guys, how was Mariah? What's the news? Was it much better on the train then a two day walk?"

"Mariah was wondering around aimlessly sad and content. We didn't get to talk to her because we were spying but all she did was fix a meal or two a day and sit in the front yard. She watched for you every hour and fell asleep crying. Everyone thinks she's wondering around waiting for her life to be over or to refuse to do chores but I didn't say anything. Trust me she misses you, Ray." Max said as he fell asleep on the bed. Miriam nodded her face looked like it was in tears and she went to her room to sleep.

Ray's head went to thinking about how Mariah felt. He never let his mind wonder from her and beyblading. He always thought of those two but never had it crossed his mind she was this bad. _Mariah, I'm sorry I caused you so much pain by leaving you. I promise you I'll never leave you alone again. I hope you are going to be better when I come back I'm sure I'll be back by next week. Just a while longer Mariah, you can wait. I know you can. Galax, help Mariah thru this please._

It was Tuesday and they were down to their final days at court. They would be asking final questions and this was fine because Ray just wanted this over with. He'd answer honestly and hope that she'd get everything her way. He was there and on trial.

"Mr. Kon, on this recording we have of you it said you admitted being guilty to all of these things on the list. Is this right?" Ray nodded. "Here is the file was have on Mariah from the spying trip we went on. You haven't read it yet and here you go. You can either agree to this or deny them. There are a lot of things you can agree and disagree with any you choose. Some of these are inferred some are real things we saw. Here you go."

**I, Daniel Doan agree that these are things we have brought to Ray Kon's attention during the council.**

**Mariah was weakly wondering around the house. She did very little house work, made dinner but didn't respond to anyone in the house. She was very sad and upset. She did barely anything but sit around and sleep. **

**Mariah's physical examination test finds her in top shape for basic normal activities such as housework and beyblading. She has poor structure for child bearing needs. She is not a suitable wife for a member of the Lintec Tribe.**

**Mariah is hereby not passing in form and child bearing status. She is very temperamental and is found not emotionally ready for a relationship of this degree.**

"I agree to this form's statements about Mariah. I do think she can handle normal help services and daily activities. She is not emotionally ready for getting married and must be protected and helped move on. She can't bare a child and won't for another few years fairly temperamental and needs help dealing with this. These statements are true." Ray sat down in the seat.

"Ray how long have you been a member of this team and known Mariah? Have you two ever had a relationship? Why do you protect her? Why does she mean so much to you and your tribe? You may tell us later today we are on break." Everyone took a break. Ray wrote something down.

Ray walked around had dinner with Max and Miriam. They seemed happy together. Max had saved Miriam from the same fate but this was harder. He had a connection with Mariah. Max stood up for Miriam because he was her friend and after fates had helped her be free she was being sent out of her village because she was unmarried and overage. Max asked her to come with her and had disappeared a few times. She had stayed with her teammates but only for a little while before the let her go. Max now brought her back.

"Ray, is something on your mind? You see to be fighting yourself trying to see what's right and I want to help you." Ray looked up at Miriam, she'd been through this so maybe she could help.

"Mariah is going to be found guilty of a lot of things. She can't bare children, can't handle her own emotions, take care of so many responsibilities, she can't handle the pressure of the Lintec Tribe and her own village. And, I think she's going to be sent out like you and I don't want her to be unhappy. She loves the village, the team, and everyone everywhere. I couldn't take her away from that. I promised I'd save her from this problem and I'll find away out. I will, what do you think?" Ray was wondering like Mariah except he was deciding which would be worse.

"Looks like you have a choice to make. You have many choices but you can only pick one. I'll tell you that what's right for both of you is the only right answer. I have to go with Max somewhere but give your mind time. You have until tonight." Miriam left the room with Max. She knew where he was coming from but she left him open.

Ray had told the truth to them. In the process he had seen all the problems with Mariah. He still loved her and would help them through it. He didn't want her to be kicked out of the village like Miriam was so he had to talk to her. Ray wasn't supposed to but he needed to. He left the village and went into the forest with his cell phone and looked like that. He couldn't break the law, he had done it too many times this month and he needed her not to worry about him any more. Ray went back into the city and sat in the room.

How long have you been a member of this team

and known Mariah?

Have you two ever had a relationship?

Why do you protect her?

Why does she mean so much to you and your tribe?

He pulled out the question sheet then another piece to write the answers.

Ray Kon, Question Reply Sheet.

I have been a member of this tribe since I was born and was accepted into this team at the age of 4.

I've known Mariah since I was 4. I trained her to BeyBlade and helped her overcome all her physical disadvantages because she was a girl and not accepted.

No, we both very much like each other and would like to but since we were both engaged to be married we couldn't go against the law.

I protect Mariah because she's a girl and so fragile. Girls aren't toys to play around with they are your friends and are equals. You don't tell them to do things you ask them to do something and help them. She felt below everyone else, she had no choice but just to be a person. She has had many hardships and other boys from our tribe and different tribes protect her offend her and attack her. She needs protection.

She means so much to our tribe because she is not only because she's a Beyblader but she is very helpful to us, she's always there to support us, she's like a sister to everyone but I have helped her realize that she's not just a girl to be a slave, she's a person. She's special and has done so much for us, we owe it to her.

Ray went back to the council gave them the paper and left to sleep the night. Wednesday was tomorrow. Soon Ray would be back with Mariah telling her the good or bad news. He just wanted to cry and be with Mariah. They had been gone 3 weeks and 4 days. He had told her and promised her 2 or 3. He had broken the promise and he would not break another.

Ray stared at the stars. He wondered, was Mariah doing the same? She was probably asleep already. She most likely had fallen asleep crying like the nights before as Max and Miriam had told him.

The White Tiger Village- Tuesday Morning

"Mariah, everything's fine. I saw Max and Miriam on a train this morning. According to a man in our village they were watching you Sunday and Monday to see your behavior. The examination results from the doctor were given to them. Ray's doing it, it's just taking him more time than he hoped. Ray's fine but he's just been on trial for the last few weeks. It's okay." Kevin said. Mariah didn't look any happier to them but on the inside was the happy, cheerful girl they had seen before Ray left; the one that couldn't wait for him to return.

Mariah made dinner and did some laundry and went and waited outside again. _Ray, you're doing it. I wish you would make some contact though. It would make me very happy. I'm not worried any more, just anxious for you to come back. I wish you would soon. I love you Ray. Everyone's fine. Tyson and Kai are fine. Kai you'd never know but he's entertained by Lee, there a lot alike. I miss you, love you. Good-luck. _Mariah had written down her feeling in her journal and never wished for anyone to see her negativity she felt over the last few days but she'd never lose it. She had to have a negative side because everything does.

"Hey Lee, is Mariah going to be upset anymore. I mean she wasn't this down when he left us for a few years. Why so much for just a month?" Lee stood up and walked over to Kevin.

"Kevin, Mariah knows Ray will come back. She's just becoming impatient. She's upset because she has to wait. When he was gone for a few years; she didn't want to waste her time with the hope he might come back. She always knew he might but waiting every moment was a waste of time this time she know it could be any day now. He'll be back so she waits." Kevin nodded.

"Ray will be back. He just is having a problem with all the crazy people in the village. I bet he has to BeyBlade them all off to get to talk to the head people. I mean he was in jail and they had to watch Mariah. What else do they need? I'd just let her and him go with whatever they want so I could be done with it." Tyson said stuffing his face with food that Mariah had made to keep her mind preoccupied for a few moments.

"Tyson, they're facing rules like in my home in Russia. Strict rules and regulations; the stick to them and no one can be able to get through them that easy. They pride themselves in such a strict way of living. They love to bother people with all their rules and they seem to be having their fun with Ray. It'll never be simple." Kai said finally putting his word into the conversation.

"I just hope Mariah can readjust to having Ray with us and not sitting around. There going to have to go through The White Tiger Tribe's laws too. We don't have the same rules, Ray's going to be punished somehow. It might be something he agrees to or not. They might have to leave our tribe for awhile. We don't have a word in this subject until Ray comes back then we'll see what happens." Lee said helping out with Kai's hard part of the subject.

"Hey Lee, how did Mariah's physical examination go? I heard there were some problems. Do you think that'll effect their decision for them or against them?" Kevin asked wondering about Mariah's health and their chances of winning.

"Well sadly without Mariah getting the proper nutrition from not eating. Her health was pretty bad, she was really weak, Galax was like 10x weaker than normal. She could just barely attack. There's some other things she didn't tell me but most likely they'll be used for her and Ray." Kevin looked at Lee and Kevin was confused.

"Ray's trying to prove that Mariah isn't ready to be an adult and take care of a household, raise children and everything. After these stats she'll probably be proved unable to for a while. Also she almost didn't make it to The Festival arrangement list the first time because of all her childhood illnesses and problems. Her beyblading skills put her on because of her strength but now it'll hold her down. That's what they need." Lee said leaving everyone to think.

Lintec Tribe- Wednesday Morning

Ray awoke feeling worse than ever yet happy. He'd have this over with and get back to Mariah. He had to she was having everything so tough right now. She is so weak and sad. She needed him and he needed her. They had to be back together.

He walked up to the building wishing that he could win and finally leave with Mariah's document of arranged marriage in his hand. He'd give it to her because she'd keep in safe. He knew she needed in more than anyone. She could wait until she wanted and was ready and give it to the one she loved.

"We have started our verdict, Mr. Kon. We find Mariah guilty of absence of talents to be a successful wife and mother. You have proven to us that she in incapable of it and she is free of any arranged marriages. We have a few more problems to address." Ray wanted to scream and jump up saying 'Yeah!' but know was not the time nor the place.

Another one of the council members stood up. "Ray we find you guilty of helping out a guilty party so you have in return broken many laws. You can't marry Guan on your 16th birthday or anyone else. You must take care of Mariah until she is able to care for herself and married. Is that clear?" Ray nodded this was amazingly exciting and happy. He didn't have to marry Guan and he had to protect and be with Mariah until she got married.

"Who do you think should marry Guan, Ray?" Ray thought it was now very simple.

"I believe that Zackary Lazio is the most honorable for this place. He is in my position in court and is on my level. He isn't marrying anyone because he was supposed to marry Mariah but can't because she can't marry anyone. I see this only fitting." Ray was right neither Zackary nor Guan were to marry anyone and they were of the same levels of Mariah and himself so they were perfect.

"I believe this is a fitting placement. We have one more order of business. You must battle Zackary once again to show us your place and the respect that you can take Mariah away from Zackary. Zackery and Ray, please grab your blades and there is the dish. 3…2…1…Let it Rip!" The battle ragged on but in mere seconds Ray had one and they signed a few papers and gave them to Ray.

One was Mariah's marriage charter- the paper saying she is to marry. The second was a document saying Ray is to marry. The third is giving Ray protection responsibilities to Mariah. The fourth was a paper saying in 2 years Mariah and Ray must go to their tribe elders and get cheacked to see if they are ready to marry, yet.

The let Ray, Max, Miriam, and Mr. Uzi take a train back to The White Tiger Tribe. It took a few hours to get home but it was better than 2 days walk. Max and Miriam were so happy to be back and fell asleep on the train. Mr. Uzi also slept but Ray was too excited to see Mariah again so he stayed up.

The got home at about Thursday morning at 4:00. Ray walked home to his house and Max and Miriam went to the visitor's house where Kai and Tyson were staying. The first thing Ray saw was Mariah leaning against the front door of the house; waiting for someone. Ray could only guess who. She was sleeping and happily dreaming of things which were right there in front of her at the moment. Ray picked her up and carried her through the house.

"Have a good rest Mariah, you deserve one." He laid her down in her own bed. Then he kissed her forehead and laid her marriage forms in her arms, covered her up with blankets. She wook up and didn't see anyone there and went back to sleep. She didn't notice the papers in her arms.

I say that was a perfect ending for this chapter. I warn you this is not the end of the book. This book so far is twenty-six words short of making the 10,000 mark in 3 chapters and I do not plan on stopping it this far into this story. Mariah has to find out Ray's back and through a party and go over everything. Marina

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or anything Beyblade related. I do however own the crazy people that they are arranged to marry as well as Mr. Uzi and Mr. Doan and the other council members.

Thanks for Reviews from: **_Bluestray and Diligodia._** Hope your stories go as well as mine did!


	4. The Party and the Law

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade or anything BeyBlade related. I do however own the crazy people that they are arranged to marry as well as Mr. Uzi and Mr. Doan and the other council members.

Thanks for Reviews from: **_Bluestray, Deep Zero X23 and Diligodia._** Hope your stories go as well as mine did!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Party and the Law**

"Ahhhh!" Mariah screams at 8:00. She runs out of the room and Kai, Lee, Kevin, Gary, and Tyson run to the hallway. She holds up 4 pieces of paper in front of them.

"Mariah, that's you marriage certificate. It's not signed to Zackary anymore." Lee said reading over the paper. "That one is Ray's and that's his paper saying your sentences and the last one is the paper saying when your state has to be checked again."

"You know what that means…" Kevin started to be interrupted by someone.

"I'm here." They all turn around to find Ray standing behind the group. "You'd all seem as though I'm a ghost." Mariah ran up to Ray and was crying so happy was she, she was chocking Ray.

"Be careful Ray, she likes you so much she's going to kill you to repay you for helping her so much." Kai said sarcastically and walked off. "Tyson, let's go this means that Max and Miriam are back so we can leave." Mariah turns around blushes and sticks out her tongue and the laugh.

"Kai, Tyson, you can't leave before the party." Tyson was so excited and the others looked at her. "Hey I can be happy for me and Ray can't I. We're safe from those crazy people and I can stay with you guys and be happy." Kevin and Lee kind of smiled but deeply they weren't so they'd still have to leave her and Ray on their 16th birthdays in a few months.

"Come on Kai, can't we stay for the party?" It was Max begging Kai to stay. "I mean they invited us and it's not very nice to leave when they just got back."

"Fine, whatever Max. We'll stay but you two better not over stuff your faces with food." He pointed to Tyson and Max. The agreed crossing their fingers behind their backs.

"Okay, I'm going to cook you guys cake and pizza and whatever else you want. Sound good?" Ray grabbed her arm when she followed the others and pulled her back into his room. Mariah was going to cook all that food, wow.

"So Mariah, there are going to be some difficulties now. We have to check our laws to see if we can stay in the city after we're 16 and aren't married. You can't get married until you're at least 18 by the papers in there. I can't leave you until you get married so beyond that point. Everything's going to be a lot harder now. People aren't going to be as excepting of you as they were. You're going against their culture and customs." Ray had brought her down and he wouldn't leave her down.

"So we are going to have to leave soon. I really don't feel like leaving everyone, Ray; isn't there anyway around this, Ray." He shook his head.

"Sorry Mariah, they found you unfit to be a wife for now so you'll have to wait until you are. They said your body couldn't have handled the pressure anyway. There is a lot of good news. No matter what happens I won't and can't leave you. You know that paper; it sentences that I for defending you that I am in charge to protect you and help you through everything." Mariah hugged Ray.

"Ray thank you for helping me. I'm glad that your going to be with me for a long time. Ray will you help me make all this food. We're going to have to make 3x as much as I normally do because I haven't eaten anything in the last few days and I'm really hungry." Ray smiled and they walked out and made food for everyone.

After the party, Kai, Tyson, Max and Miriam left for home for a nice time to relax from all the stress they had on their trip. Tyson and Kai had no stress but Max and Miriam had enough and it was time to go home.

Another month of their daily routine had made Mariah back to her normal, happy, cheerful, possible wife person. According to the form Mariah couldn't get married under any law at all for another 2 years. She could relax free from marriage and problems with relationships. There were only a few more problems to attend to. Mariah had to take a lot of physical examinations to check her health. They both would be given a check over of the rules in 2 days to see what their punishments would be if one at all. They hoped there wouldn't be any but that was residing on false hope. They had broken many laws, customs and had ultimately caused shame to themselves so it was fitting that they should be punished.

"Ray, how bad do you think the punishment is going to be? Promise that they wouldn't take me away from Kevin, Lee, and Gary, Ray." Mariah eyes showed her worried ness of a horribly sad punishment. The others nodded for Ray to tell her the truth.

"Mariah, I can't promise you that exactly. Kevin, Gary and Lee gave to go to their wives and stay with them. You'll see them again no matter what happens, I'll promise you that. I'll also promise that no matter what they sentence you to they wouldn't take you away from me. Even if that's the sentence I'll stop it, I promise." Mariah nodded. She understood what could happen. She feared she'd have to go against her people but if that meant staying with Ray and living happily that it was worth it.

The walk into court Mariah didn't look happy and had a tight grip on Ray. "Ray, promise that everything is going to be okay. Stay by my side, please." He nodded and kept by her side the entire way up to the post. The council was missing 2 of the members of the trial. The two were Mariah and Ray who were on trial.

"So Ray, do you have the papers that the Lintec tribe gave you." Ray handed the papers up to the council chief. "So the paper says that you two can't get married for another 2 years, correct." Ray nodded. Mariah stood behind him very scared and worried.

"So about how many laws would you say you broke Ray and Mariah?" Another man stood up and looked at them.

"I would say we broke together about 10 rules. I mean they listed 8 on the paper for me alone and Mariah only broke about two and that's 2 so that's how many I'd say." Mariah nodded constantly as Ray said something.

"Mariah, is there something wrong? Do you need to sit down?" Mariah shook her head and Ray looked at her. "Mariah wouldn't you like to say anything in your own defense today."

"Your honors, may I talk to Mariah outside for a second?" The chief nodded. "Come on Mariah." Ray took Mariah's hand and led her out.

"Ray, I'm just nervous. I don't want to say anything that might make them try to take me away from you. I wouldn't want to do anything to endanger us from staying together. If you say everything I can't mess it up." Mariah said calmly looking at the sky.

"If you don't say something they'll think I did this for the wrong reasons and change this all back. You and I both don't want that so let's stick to the plan and tell the truth and if worse comes to worse than we'll just run away from everyone, okay. Just try to make it legal for us to stay together. Promise me that Mariah." Mariah nodded and they both walked into the court room.

"Okay your honor, I am ready to respond to questions." Mariah stood up on the post and promised to tell the truth and she stood up ready to reply to questions.

"Mariah, is it true that you are very weak and unable to do many large tasks around the house?"

"Yes, I can only do small things around the house like laundry, dishes and cooking on some occasions. On most Ray takes over with the big things." Mariah responded.

"Mariah is it true that you didn't like Zackary and he was treating you like a prize and without human feelings and emotions. Others say he treated you like a doll to use and through away after you broke." Mariah started to cry but pushed to continue.

"Yes, he did. I was tool for him to use to do everything for him, take care of him, raise his children and torture me to death. He had no respect for me as a person and he didn't care how I felt about this." Mariah quoted and smiled at Ray. "Ray met him when he was down there."

"That is fine Mariah. Ray up to the post. So Zackary didn't like Mariah so why did he agree to the marriage with her. Who is he marrying now, does he have any relation to her. Treat her fair?" Ray went to the post.

"Zackary just used her as a tool. He is marrying Guan of his tribe now. They were friends she is stronger and able to do all the things he asked of her. I was supposed to marry her but they couldn't leave Mariah defenseless so they made me take care of her." Ray said and they looked all nodding and agreeing to his statements.

'Okay Ray we will come back tommarow and return. Mariah, get some rest you're weak and way beyond stressed." The left and Mariah just fell to the floor and cried. Ray carried her home so she could rest and cry within the comforts of his home and with him there and no others.

Ray walked into the other room to talk with Lee and Kevin. Gary had headed to bed already and Ray had only a small time before the hearing tomorrow. "Hey Lee, I know you're on the council but as a friend can you name a few of the worst things that could happen to me and Mariah? I just want to know how to react if worst comes to worst."

"Ray there is no telling what the punishment could be. It could come down to you and her being separated, her being sent to a health renewal camp grounds, you, her or both of you being banished, or just simply community service. Even the council has no clue what your punishment should be. I know that in my opinion you don't deserve any punishement." Kevin said stretching out on the couch.

"Kevin's right, what you and Mariah need to show to them is three things: One, how badly Zackary was treating Mariah. The second is the connection and protection you have with Mariah. The third is that what you did was against the law but you did it for a noble and honest purpose and those things should lighten your sentence if you have one at all. I'd prepare a statement for tomorrow." Lee and Kevin walked off.

Ray sat down at the desk in his room and prepared a statement for the Council at tomorrow's hearing. He scribbled down the things Lee had advised him to add and write. Ray felt that anything anyone said to help them he would use if only he had some more evidence about what Zackary did to Mariah to upset her so much by talking to him. He knew she wrote it down somewhere and he knew it would help him. He would remember to ask her to bring the things she wrote down with her tomorrow.

Ray thought and after 10 minutes he had finally had the perfect statement. It went like this:

_Mariah Kito has been through a lot in her life. She has been through many dangerous times when our tribe was in danger and has been hurt a lot. She now faces a different type of pain as well as physical pain; she faces emotional pain. Mariah is still considerably very naïve to be an adult and take care of a family. I think that maybe in a year or two she will be ready but not know. She has come to face a lot of physical damage to her body and is weakened very easily. Lee and I have been taking care of her the whole time. Lee knows that if either of us would be gone from her she would feel insecure and alone. We have always been there for her and this is just another thing I must help her get through. I don't want to hurt her anymore. I know as the team leader Lee must marry and unite the tribes of Lintec and The White Tigers but Mariah can't face this hardship. Mariah can barely handle daily tasks with Lee, Kevin, and me, helping her along. She couldn't stand it if we were taken away for her and she had to do everything on her own as well as take care of his children. Her body can't stand that much pressure. I know that we both have duties to for fill but we both just need more time to develop these habits. I need to be by Mariah's side and help her out because Lee can't be with Wendi and Mariah at the same time but I must go against my marriage as I did and help Mariah who can't marry Zackary anymore. This is my statement._

Ray felt this statement was honest, helpful and defensive against anyone who would try to deny them the right to be together. Deep in his mind he knew what they might do to them and one thing in particular stood out to him but he couldn't let that happen. It was good, fair and honest but she still couldn't handle it and he wouldn't let anything at all happen to her.

Ray went to sleep holding the statement in his hand and then awoke to the sound of breakfast. Mariah had woken up early and gotten and early start. He walked into the kitchen and no one but a lady was there in the kitchen. She handed Ray a paper from the council.

_Dear Ray,_

_The council wanted to see me for something this morning. I went with them so that I could try to help. Promise me that you'll help me in anyway you can. I'll try to keep us together too but I don't think I'll help much. I can't stand facing the fact that we might be separated. It scares me. Do whatever you need to. I asked our neighbor to make breakfast for you and the others so you would get fed. See you at the Council Building. _

_Love, Mariah_

Ray knew something that he needed that would help him prove how horrible that Zackary was to Mariah; Mariah's Diary. He looked in her room and found it in her desk. On a normal occasion he wouldn't dare try to read it or go in her room when she's not in there but this was no normal day. They were on trial and she told him to do anything to help and this would make a difference in court.

* * *

_Mariah's Point of Position- Mariah's Diary Entry_

_Festival of the Setting Sun_

_Ray still hasn't returned. I guess that he won't be showing up for a few months and maybe a year or two. I still have hope that he'll show up here in another few days. I'll never lose hope though I have snapped out of my down loss. I wish he wouldn't have left but that won't change the fact he did. I'm sad but maybe this festival will keep my mind off. I'm kind of excited for everyone and scared for me. The festival is for those who are turning 16 in this next coming year. I am included in this bunch of people._

_The big problem is that this festival is also celebrating your entry into adulthood. There isn't anything wrong with that but this means you have to get married on the first one of the couple's birthdays. I don't want to. I can't leave my team, have a child in a few years, take care of someone else. I also won't allow myself to get married to someone who I don't love and they don't love me. Kevin, Lee and Gary are in the tent with Mr. Doan and the council of the Lintec Tribe. I hope something happens to stop this.

* * *

_

Ray stopped reading, he couldn't read this. This book explained her! This was her lying on a bed of false hope, dangerous chances, sadness and fear. He couldn't read this through the eyes of Mariah. She had been through so much; Ray leaving, the marriage, the tournaments gone wrong, the trouble and Zackary. She had so many good things and your first impression of her was this cheerful, strong hearted girl. A tiger was what she was. Tigers act strong on the outside but in the inside they fear that they will be captured or hunted or killed. It was life and he couldn't see her through her own eyes. He knew about how she felt but only slightly into it not this deep. He skipped up to the meeting with Zackary to see what he had planned for Mariah.

* * *

_House Meeting with Zackary_

_Zackary seemed nice enough. He was the main protector of the tribe like Ray. He couldn't be that bad. I haven't ever talked to him, yet. The house meeting is where I go to his house and talk to him about our marriage. I don't love him and the truth is that I hope someone stops this but if worse comes to worse than I'll have to deal with him and knowing what he expects will help. I hope he's nice to me._

_Well all theories about him are wrong he's the most grotesque, dirty, evil, mean person in the world. He has horribly high expectations of me. I mean he wants 6 children and me to do everything. He wants me to do the laundry, clean, cook, take care of his children and do everything else while sits around all the time. He doesn't care what I think about it, how I feel, my opinions don't matter. It's so sad, I can't handle this. I'm like a pet to him that he doesn't have to care for. I'm like a slave in my own family. He's horrible, I need someone to save me. He expects me to have all those childrens, look at my best, raise healthy. I mean the inappropriate comments he made about my body were so wrong. He likes to stare at me like we're married and I don't plan on it, ever. I need someone's help. Someone save me from this nightmare of a life. I can't ever be near him again. I don't care what I have to do to stay away from him but I can't be here.

* * *

_

Ray just wanted to go wherever Mariah was now and save her. She was safe now. The problem was she could still be setup with him. He'd save her and he promised to. She had to go through all that. Why didn't she tell Lee or Kevin, they were right there in the same area? Why did she act so happy and punctual when you talked to her and she felt so much pain and sorrow in real life? Has she ever told anyone about this? Ray went and walked into the kitchen with Mariah's diary in hand.

"Lee, Kevin, has Mariah ever told you the exact things Zackary did to her during the house meeting? I need to know if she's holding this all inside or she just didn't want to bother me with this." Lee and Kevin nodded.

"Ray, Mariah mentioned this all to us when we came back home. She was in tears and at first we thought it was that you weren't here when she returned but later she stopped. We knew that she'd go on if it was about you. Something else was bothering her. We asked her after a few days and she told us." Lee said, holding his face tight trying not to show the concern that overwhelmed him at the moment.

"She said that he was like insane with his expectations, the children and her jobs. She said that he wanted a kid as soon as they were married and he looked at her in inappropriate ways and it scared her and she wouldn't leave her room for weeks." Kevin said. He showed his concern by jumping out of his seat and pounding on the table.

"So she did tell you, but why didn't she say anything to anyone else. I mean they would have arrested him or something. If she did, he'd be arrested and she'd be safe any get someone else to pick. Why wouldn't she?" Kevin and Lee looked at her. Gary got up and started eating.

Lee stood up very calmly. "Ray, she is the only female council member and it was honorable to marry her. She was part of the peace offering to the Lintec tribe as my marriage to Wendi. Mariah plays an important in the peace agreement and she decided that was right for the tribe. She'd never go against the tribe if it meant just her feelings; you weren't here to make sure that she let out her feelings. The only reason she is going on trial now is because she loves you and she feels that she could show her emotions and be happy in her heart and be with you. She's doing this for you a lot more than herself." Lee walked into his bedroom with his breakfast.

"Mariah needs you to show her how important she is by being herself. When you left she felt unimportant and meaningless. No one attempted to make part of their normal schedule to help her with how she felt. We tried when it upset her but you did it because. You loved her. She needs that, it gives her feelings of happiness. She's happy and she'd defend that go against the whole world if it meant she could be with you and you and her would be happy." Kevin went to his room and Ray went into his.

_Mariah, why do you hide your emotions? We all care about you. I love you, I want you to be happy and no matter what happens I'll teach you how important you are to me and save you from anyone who goes against us. You are the tiger who shows his powers to protect it from danger but since you're really weak we see through it but I'm the tiger who will help you through it. _Ray laid in his bed and looked at Mariah's diary. This was a book of Mariah's true feeling about everything, everyone and how she felt underneath that strong tiger costume.

Review are awesome I have 4 and that's fair. I hope this new chapter makes a change on you're reviews. I've been doing a chapter a day which is very hard while I'm constantly IMing my best friend. He and I usually talk about what you say in your review so help me think of new topics for the sequel. I need help for ideas. I'll tweak them and use them. Don't be mean and break up the BeyBlade relationships because it's not nice. Please review and thank you for all your reviews so far. This is a pretty long chapter but it took me a long time. I did it in between my online conversations with my friend.

I'd love it if you sent me a review. I enjoy reading them, they make me happy. I enjoy your opinions and good luck to those who are writing Mariah fan fics too. Marina

* * *


	5. A choice

* * *

I really need more reviews to make me happy so review already. My computers acting up so when you get this, it might be Friday or Saturday. I'm having my fun with my IM friend. He's really cool, he has his own website, he's really cool, you guys would enjoy meeting him, but I have to keep his identity a secret, sorry.

Thanks from reviews from previous reviewer Deep Zero X23, and new review Truth of Desire. Thanks for your excellent reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade and I don't own this plot either, it's my dream's idea, blame your dislike of this story on my stupid meaningless dreams.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Choices **

An hour later, Ray was called to the stand for the final statements to the council before they made their verdict. Ray arrives and Mariah is crying and her cousin Daniela is talking her. Daniela made contact with Ray and she told Mariah and walked off. Ray sat down next to Mariah and she smiled still with tears in her eyes.

"I tried Ray I really did, it was hard and they asked me a lot of questions; questions from my past, our past and Zackary's past with me. I didn't answer a lot of them and now they think we did a lot of things wrong. Lee, Kevin and Gary are helping but they can't go against the older council members. It's so sad. I'm sorry, I did try, I did. You promised but I can't." She fell down crying in her knees he rubbed her back and she ran in the back.

"Mariah!" Ray looked back as she ran into the bathroom. She wasn't going to come out any time soon. She was being too hard on herself. Mariah tried, she wanted to help but no one ever said love, and war were easy. People had always told him that everything's fair in love and war. Ray was called up to the stand. "I'd first like to take a chance to say one thing. Everyone says all is fair in love and war. This is war and it's love but I can find a lot of things aren't fair. Mariah being questions without support is unfair, her being pressured in court is unfair, her marrying Zackary was unfair, and her and I being separated everywhere is unfair. You can't separate us because that is cruel and unusual punishment and against the law as well as unfair."

The council looked at Ray and they saw through his tough exterior to the real Ray. Ray was a tiger like Mariah except on the inside he was kind, gentle, sweet, helpful and caring. He'd never hurt anyone. They couldn't make a choice for Ray and Mariah because of that but that made them a little partial to Ray and Mariah's situation. "I see what you are saying Mr. Kon. Please start with your reasoning behind this."

Ray nodded. How was he going to do this now? He thought about what Ray had told him. He needs to say something about Zackary's unkindly deeds, their love and something else. He couldn't remember. He pulled out the paper and reread it.

_Mariah Kito has been through a lot in her life. She has been through many dangerous times when our tribe was in danger and has been hurt a lot. She now faces a different type of pain as well as physical pain; she faces emotional pain. Mariah is still considerably very naïve to be an adult and take care of a family. I think that maybe in a year or two she will be ready but not know. She has come to face a lot of physical damage to her body and is weakened very easily. Lee and I have been taking care of her the whole time. Lee knows that if either of us would be gone from her she would feel insecure and alone. We have always been there for her and this is just another thing I must help her get through. I don't want to hurt her anymore. I know as the team leader Lee must marry and unite the tribes of Lintec and The White Tigers but Mariah can't face this hardship. Mariah can barely handle daily tasks with Lee, Kevin, and me, helping her along. She couldn't stand it if we were taken away for her and she had to do everything on her own as well as take care of his children. Her body can't stand that much pressure. I know that we both have duties to for fill but we both just need more time to develop these habits. I need to be by Mariah's side and help her out because Lee can't be with Wendi and Mariah at the same time but I must go against my marriage as I did and help Mariah who can't marry Zackary anymore. This is my statement._

"Council of the White Tigers; Mariah Kito has been through a very tough time in her life and it's just getting worse for her. She has been attacked in village raids here, injured in BeyBlade incidents, and also had to face the horror of Zackary. Mariah did have a lot of hard times but 4 people in her life cared for her the whole time. She was an orphan and we grew up with her. We protected her. The people I am now talking about is Kevin, Lee, Gary and myself. We were the closest and only thing she had that was close to a family. Lee was her responsible older brother; Kevin her silly, prank master, fun little brother; Gary was the big eater and out of everything brother who was close to her. I don't know how to explain the bond Mariah and I share. It's 'The Bond', the ultimate and most powerful bond in the world. I can't explain if you'd ask a question I could answer it." Ray said waiting for a question.

"Why did you leave her if you two had such a tight bond? I mean if you two were so close, why did you have to leave her?" It was an older man. He was smart and had a way of breaking Ray.

"Leaving had nothing to do with Mariah and myself. I had to do with my duties and training of the main blader on our team. I felt there was a world outside of our village that could teach me new tactics, defenses and attacks that we didn't have here. I missed her as well as Kevin, Gary and Lee. I told you it was like a family. A family can't be together all the time, they need time apart. Absence makes the heart grow fonder; that's how Mariah and I felt. Mariah cried every night for my return and inside I did too. I had to leave for the good of myself and our team. I can help advance them beyond their wildest dreams now. Mariah's and my bond are so strong that even when all hope was lost that I'd return inside she still hoped I would. I hoped that they would let me return and they did. Today I thank them for that. I mostly thank Mariah. She didn't believe I was a traitor. Even up to the day we met again she came and helped me when I was apart from myself. We have a unbreakable bond." Ray had answered the question, perfectly without stuttering.

"Drigger and Galax are an important thing to both of you. Would you trade Mariah for Drigger? Would you give yourself in exchange for Galax to be returned to Mariah?" The guy had gotten into Ray's weakness again.

"I would never trade Mariah in for Drigger. Drigger is my best friend and we are so deeply connected together. I'd never want to pick one or the other but if I had to, Drigger understands that Mariah needs me to help her and I'd let Drigger free any day if it meant Mariah being happy. I'd do anything for Mariah to be happy. If Mariah wanted Galax back I'd trade myself for Galax so Mariah would be happy. Mariah hides her emotions like a tiger hides its fear. I'll do anything to make her inside just like her outside; fearless, happy, and nice." Ray had stuttered to answer the one about Drigger and Mariah. Drigger would understand and Ray would be happy to let Drigger free to finally rest for good.

Mr. Doan stood up and looked into Ray's eyes and say his fearlessness to continue and be asked. "How do you feel when Mariah's sad? How did you feel when you heard about what Zackary did to Mariah? How do you plan to protect Mariah from herself?"

"Mariah's being sad or crying to me is like a baby's ear shattering cry. When she first is upset its startling then it's scary. It means I've let her down, she's in danger and needs help. It makes me feel I need to attend to her at the very second. I feel like she's a baby, my loving child, I love her and I'd never be separated from her. I'll protect her forever. I plan to protect her from everyone and everything. I'd give my life for hers. I'd do anything to save her and keep her happy." Mr. Doan smiled at Ray. Ray spoke from the heart and there was no fighting that.

This court trial was becoming a beybattle; hit for hit, one overpowering the other. It was a love fight on Ray's fight. Ray had overcome their tricks and questions and was no ready for anything in this battle. Love could take you all they way but when they enemy had a clear power advantage you'd lose easy if you were being forced to defend what was wrong in the love. You can love and live to battle but when you're battling for love and they're attacking your love and in another fight you become weak.

This battle had been Ray winning all the way but now they other person had made their final attack and Ray had not been ready. "How can you protect her from herself? She is in a battle with herself and losing. She's pulling herself down, falling and can't rely on herself and needs you. Can you save her from herself, in time?" They had hit him hard, it was the truth and there is no way to be a good person and go against the truth. He couldn't. Ray looked at the floor.

"I can't save her from herself. Only she can. I can give her strength to stay out of it and pull her away from it but once she's in it, I can't take her out. It's her choice to battle herself. I'll try my hardest to stop her but I can't. I just help her and make sure she knows in herself that there's no reason to fight herself. I love her, I'll protect her and make sure she knows it's never her fault if her life goes wrong. I'll be there for her. I can't ever stop her from battling herself. I can only show her the reasons not to do it." Mariah came running out into Ray's arms. He held her tight and she cried. She was leaning against his chest and crying. "It does work sometimes doesn't it. I can protect you but only if you decide to let me." She smiled.

The council was no longer trying to see what was wrong with those to being together. They saw nothing. They had 'The Bond' the everlasting, strong, loving bond. There was nothing wrong with them by having it. They now had to make a small punishment to show them that there were other ways to be together and save Mariah then go against so many laws. Why just not ask? The council didn't know. Why did Ray just not ask the White Tiger council to let them marry? Why go to the Lintec Tribe for a month to make more problems at home? What was the point? It was too late but they had to set an example, a small sentence that would teach them and help them understand the law.

"Ray and Mariah, please return to your home. So we may make our verdict for you. We will call you tomorrow morning. The verdict will be decided by then. Your punishment will be decided and agreed upon now." Ray and Mariah left. After 6 hrs had passed they had made a verdict but it would be announced in the morning. Ray wanted to be ready for it so he snuck into the court and read the papers.

_**We the council find Mariah and Ray to be guilty of expontenty or going against one's own law by escaping to another law system. Mariah and Ray will be given a few choices of their punishment.**_

_**Mariah Kito is found guilty of unable of child labor, housework and marriage agreements. Her choices of punishment:**_

_**A Women's training ground for weak women of the tribes, Galax allowed, no men.**_

_**Normal life for 2 years and then will marry another Lintec high man, Galax allowed, Ray can be with her for 2 years; then no more.**_

_**She lives with the Lintec tribe for 2 years and declaired free women, Galax allowed, no men.**_

_**Banished, Galax confiscated, men.**_

_**Travel learn other tribe costumes, Galax allowed, men and must marry lintec man in two years.**_

**_Ray Kon has been found guilty of espontenty, deliberately helping Mariah out of her marriage and high crime of loving and engaged women._**

_**Ray stays with Mariah No Drigger**_

_**Ray without Mariah Drigger**_

_**Either of these choices, must marry in 2 years.**_

Ray didn't like their choices. He returned to everyone at 10:00 and everyone was asleep. What was he to do? It was all up to Mariah to make her choice really. He had messed up and was unable to save Mariah from an unhappy fate. She needed her family, Ray and Galax to keep her the little bit of happy she forced on herself.

"Mariah, this is all your choices as punishment for you so called crimes. You pick, I'll go along with whatever." 20 minutes later Mariah screamed. She was in the bathroom and she fell on the floor in front of Ray. She had been attacked or something she was bleeding, very badly.

Ray picked up Mariah and carried her to the Hospital Building. It was a small tent, they used a healing remedy. She had been shot with a large dangerous uncertified gun; an illegal gun. A poison carrying gun, someone had did it to kill Mariah, for revenge. The council postponed the verdict to be delivered when Mariah felt better. It turned out 3 months later. It was the night before her 16th birthday she was sitting in Ray's room. She had healed and her bandages had been removed.

She had fallen asleep or well collapsed from the agony of having the panic in the hospital of having the bandages removed. She had walked home but she was very tired but wanted to know what was wrong with her but collapsed into a deep sleep.

Mariah had been shot in her right shoulder with the exogun. It carried tons of poison and caused their whole body system to fail. It was used to shot rare animals like tigers and bears so they could be easily caught. They only thing they had a clue of who might have done it was a note. It was simple:

Dear Ray Kon,

I shot your dear, precious Mariah. She needed more pain to escape her inner pain. You said she was like a tiger and I hunt tigers so I hunted her. I will leave you two alone know because she will never be the same again. Exo-Tiger Hunter

He was right; she would never be the same. She was dying, weak and most of her perfectly needed systems had shut down. She couldn't eat anything so the gave her shots to keep her feed with nutrients. She was okay now. Ray hadn't left her side in the last 3 months.

Mariah awoke in tears in her own room. She had been through a lot; her parents' death, being thrown to the streets, the orphanages, BeyBlade battles, the almost marriage and now the shot. She had finally taken his advice and let out all the pain, fear, torment and sadness at once. Ray had told her this once.

Flashback to the 2nd night after his arrival

"Mariah, have you ever let out all your pain and sadness." She shook her head. "You can't keep it in forever. It'll all pile up and explode and you can't handle it. You have to let the past go. I've caused you so much pain; I'll never do that again."

"Promise me?" Mariah asked looking in his eyes. "I know you think you have but it's been me all along. I should have accepted the fact you were gone and just waited instead of holding on with every moment and fragment of my soul waiting. It's hard to hold on to it then to let it go but it's a special thing to me and I can't."

"I promise you, I'll never cause you that much pain again. I can't always be with you in person but I'll always be with you in your heart." She smiled and nodded. "It's not your fault. You don't understand it yet. You have to go with the way things are and forget what's done. What's done is done. No changing."

"I promise one day that I'll let it all go. I'll just burst out in tears and you'll know why. All this pain just needed to come out." Ray nodded and he carried her to her room because she was too weak and too overcome with feelings to walk.

Flashback Ended

Mariah had started calling out Ray's name. He came in the room. "Tell me what we are going to do cause I'm not going to do any of those things. I only need two things when I leave here. I need you and Galax. If I have those then I'll be happy."

"Okay, tomorrow night after your party we'll leave. I'll take care of everything else." She nodded as he left and they both slept. She didn't want to leave but all she really needed was Ray and Galax to make her happy. She had forgotten her pain and sadness from the past and moved on giving her the desire to start a new time by letting Ray make the perfect choice for them.

Ray knew that he had to make sure that they could come back in 2 years for Mariah's birthday and something special could happen. He needed something that he had needed to wait for the next 2 years for. It was something he had to do but something so important he needed to wait. He loved her and he'd save her from her own pain and escape.

Ray picked up his phone and made a call to his friend Max and Miriam. A month ago they had announced they had been married for a year as of that day. They had to keep it secret but they realized that it had been a secret long enough and moved off to a secret area that only Max's and Miriam's friends knew where it was and had contact with it.

"Maxie, it's Ray. I need to ask you and Miriam a huge favor." Ray needed a place to take Mariah to where they couldn't be found and that's the same place Max and Miriam had. It was nice and beautiful there. They could stay there if Max said yes.

"What's up Ray? I'll do anything for you and Mariah but what exactly do you need?" Max had always protect Miriam since he met her like Ray had to Mariah. The understood each other's position.

"Maxie, Mariah and I are running away and we need to go somewhere where we can't be found ever. She needs help though. She's running away from 3 cities who are against her so can we stay with you?" Max didn't have to thing.

"Duh Ray, anything for you two! You can come down any day. We'll be ready. Just say the password. Bye see you when you arrive." Max hanged up and him and Miriam prepared a space for them.

He only had a few more things to take care of. In the day after the party they left. They ran off in the night not to be seen and no one knew they left almost everything they owned. They took money, clothing, blankets, and food. They left everything else.

The council looked everywhere for them. They couldn't find a sign of them except for a note. It was the only sign of them. Lee and Kevin in front of the council opened the note and had a small box attached to it. The note read:

**Dear Council, Lee, Kevin and Gary,**

**Mariah and I have run off. She and I have decided that it's not worthwhile to stay where we are being hunted, attacked and punished. I feel that your punishment did not show the sincere understanding of our love for each other. I leave in that box our blades. Our bit-beasts are with us and I need Galax to keep Mariah happy but she also needs me so she'll have Galax but can't activate Galax is how this will work, don't try looking for us. I must keep her happy. Don't look for us. I just want Mariah happy. I promise we will return in 2 years of Mariah's birthday and we will have chosen who we shall marry. I promise to return with Mariah. Don't wait for us. I have left our blades as well as a few chapters from Mariah's diary. The chapters are the part in time where she spent with Zackary. I'd like to clear up our names so we can marry and rejoin the people of our village. I promised not to leave Mariah unhappy and not joining you would be breaking that promise.**

**Ray Kon and Mariah Kito**

The villagers and the council didn't attempt to find them. They had make the best choice possible. A choice that was punishment and nice at the same time. They couldn't stay with their friends or family and they couldn't use their bit-beasts and they were still joining them and Mariah and Ray were going to get married. There was no ending fitter than the one they chose together. Mariah and Ray shared the bond.

Mariah and Ray were living in a cavern under a waterfall in North Africa. It was a pleasant temperature and they could finally be where they chose their destiny. Some people had to sacrifice some things but they were really happy and they could be happy.

* * *

I'd like to thank all my wonderful, consistant reviewers. They have been very gracious. A few more wouldn't hurt but what more can I ask for. I'd like 3 reviews before I update but if that's not a little under scoring then I don't know what is. I have more stuff to do and IM's to attend to as well as another chapter to write, OAT's to take and homework to attend to.

Review Please, Marina

* * *


	6. Max and Miriam

You guys are making me feel so guilty. I feel that with all these people waiting for me to update they are just sitting by their computer like I do. It's so sad so I try to finish these chapters as fast as I can. I'd like to thank Truth or Desire who reviewed again. Do you who review at 10:00pm and 1:00pm have a life? It takes me until 4 o'clock to get on my computer and then make a plotline as well as the typing these long chapters for you all. It takes hours and hours and I'm backing up on the stories. I sent them out the minute I finish them out and barely spell check so sorry if things are mis-spelled.

Thanks for reviewing. If you read my story take time to review and just put something like 'update soon', or 'read your story' so I know more than 4 people have read it. Thanks. You guys are pushing me to this awesome adventure of my life to write and review. It's hard with advanced classes, friends, IM, books, competitions and more but I'll always make time for you guys. I haven't got a chance to read the newer BeyBlade stories yet but I've heard they're awesome so review so I'm update finish this and can take a break.

I enjoy my time to talk to you but now I must start the story. It's so sad that you have to read one of my stories, there good but you didn't read this to here me complain. That's my friends' jobs.

Chapter 6: Max and Miriam

Max and Miriam have lived by themselves for almost 3 months since they helped Mariah and Ray in court. They are happily married and living on their own. They are so excited because they are going to be living with Ray and Mariah which should prove to be a wonderful experience. They have each other and now they have friends, what else could be better.

"So when do you think Ray is going to propose to Mariah, Max?" Miriam said preparing the house for their friends' arrival.

"He's going to propose? I just figured they'd arrange it next year at the arrangement ceremony." Max had never thought that Ray would propose. He knew Ray loved Mariah but he thought it was expected to get married and a proposal was just another way to say it.

"It's still my guess but him to propose to her would just be so romantic. I mean it's wonderful if he saved her at the last second but it's not very safe that way. The earlier you realize and return someone's feelings, the better. That's how I see it." Mariah was right it was just a normal and relaxing way to start their relationship. They're love was so entirely perfect and sweet, it just needed a perfect start to a perfect relationship.

"You're such a simple true romantic Miriam. It took me long enough to tell you I love you. I never realized how much of a true romantic you were. You're so sweet and beautiful." Max said kissing Miriam then they talked as they finished up their chores.

"I never had a chance at true love until I met you Max. I was forced to marry whoever they wanted. I'd liked people but never felt the way I did with you. I love you so much. You did so much for me and saved me from another horrible fate. You brought me back into the truth; and it's the second time." Miriam and Max sat on the couch to watch TV. They couldn't believe all the gifts everyone had given them, and helped them build.

Max and Miriam's friends helped build them a house, gave them tons of food, extra clothing, electronics, phone service, and a lot more. They were safe to keep there love secret and safe from the world. They were far from anyone and anything, they were as happy as two people could be.

There was a small knock on the door and Miriam went to the door someone said the password, she looked and it was Mariah and Ray. It was an odd picture if you saw it Ray was carrying Mariah like a baby in his arms, and 2 duffle bags on his shoulder.

"Ray, come in. Just set her down on the couch for now. You like tired, she looks well rested. So what happened to her?" Miriam said as Max walked into the room to greet his new housemates.

"I don't know, we were on the train and she fell asleep and won't wake up. I carried her here, I'm fine but I'm worried about her. Can you find out what's wrong with her?" Miriam nodded and Ray picked up Mariah and carried her into the one of the spare rooms.

After 20 minutes, Miriam came out of Mariah's room. "Ray, she has a horrible fever. Her heart rate is high and her scar's bleeding badly. What should we do? She's going to die if we don't do something?" Miriam and Max looked at Ray.

"I'm taking her to a hospital, we're pretty far from the white tigers as well as they don't plan on looking for us. If she dies then there's no purpose to hiding. I won't let her die." Ray carefully picked up Mariah and they walked a mile to the hospital.

"Excuse me, can you fill out this emergency paperwork for her." Ray picked up the paperwork and looked at it.

Name of Patient:­­­ Your name:

Relation to Patient: Date:

Medical Insurance: ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ or none

Previous Doctor: Residence of Doctor:

City: State: Country: Patient's Age:

Condition:

Ray looked at the lines and wondered how he should answer. He couldn't figure it out. He thought of what he could put down as of his relation.

Name of Patient:­­­Mariah Kito Your name: Ray Kon

Relation to Patient: Family Friend Date: 3/10/96

Medical Insurance: ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ or none

Previous Doctor: Tribal Doctor Residence of Doctor: White Tiger Village

City: White Tiger Village Country: China Patient's Age: 16

Condition: Mariah Kito has a high fever, accompanied by low pulse rate, several nervous impulses, and collapses a lot.­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Ray hoped Mariah would be okay and she wouldn't die. The worst of their problems was her dying but one thing that came to his mind was that if she got any worse. He would have to take her back to White Tiger Village. That meant they'd have their bit-beasts taken away, punished, and be separated. What could be wrong with her.

A week later, Mariah had made little progress. She hadn't woken up yet. They diagnosed her that she was in a coma. They found nothing wrong with her. She seemed fine but something was bothering her. He had to take her back. He went outside to call Kevin and Lee. He picked up the phone but hanged it up he couldn't. He had to save Mariah and taking her back was only a last resort.

Why had Mariah been a target for everyone? Why was it so important for her to be hurt, punished, killed and unhappy? Mariah didn't deserve to live this horrible life. Did she deserve to be kept alive? Was he being selfish by keeping her going through this pain? He needed advice. He walked home to talk to Max and Miriam.

"Max, do you think I should let Mariah die? Should I let her finally be without pain? She'd been through so much? I don't think she can live anymore. I'm trying to think about what's best for her. What do you think?" Ray just sat on the couch and Max looked at him.

"I can't answer that for you. You told me once that everything she had she brought here. Think about should she leave everything she has that's important to her here. What is her priorities and what would she do?" Max had gotten Ray to think.

"Galax and I were all she ever wanted to be happy. She said the only things she lived for was us. I don't think she wants to die. She wants to stay with me and Galax. She wouldn't want to die. I'm going to do everything to save her. I have always been here for her and I always will be. Thanks Max." Ray fell asleep and at 3 in the morning he got a call from the hospital. Mariah.

Ray ran to the hospital and he came into Mariah's room. There was a smiling face looking at him. It was the prettiest and happiest face he had ever seen. "Ray, you promised you'd keep me safe. Is it safe here?" She hadn't opened her eyes yet but she had felt Ray's presence.

"Of course Mariah, you're at a hospital far away from our village. It's safe here. Do you know what's going on with you right now? The doctors and I don't know. Can you tell me?" She nodded. He looked at her if she wasn't in a hospital and had so much equipment hooked up to her. You'd think she was perfectly fine.

"It's the poison again. It'll keep coming back, over and over again until you get the antidote from the person. That's all they want. They want you to come back to them so they can get you too. Don't go!" She screamed and leaned over to stop him from leaving but started falling. Ray caught her and laid her back on her bed.

"I'm going to find him. Tell me who."

"No."

"Mariah, tell me, I'm trying to help you."

"No."

"You're going to live in a hospital for the rest of your life if you don't tell me. I can't stand you like this, you're not fine, you may look fine but you're in total pain. You're body is dying you're probably going to die if it comes back again. You're body can't take the stress." Mariah started crying he sat next to her in her bed. She kept crying and laid her head down on his lap. She fell asleep.

Ray couldn't leave with Mariah sleeping on his side. He fell asleep and then remembered that he still had her diary. She most likely put down who would have threatened her in the past. He could find out and save her.

Mariah slowly awoke and she looked at him. "Ray if I tell you who it is will you promise to come back here when you're done. You can't leave me. I love you and I'm afraid that you'll get hurt. I know how much pain I'm in. I couldn't stand if the same happened to you."

"Oh Mariah." She cried. He couldn't leave her, he'd just have to ask a favor to his two closest friends to do it for him. He left the hospital to call Max and Miriam.

"I don't know Ray. I don't want to put Miriam in anymore drama or trouble. I'll go on my own. It'll be fine, he wants you and not me. I should be fine. I'm going, tell Mariah I said good-luch healing and I'll be back as soon as possible with the antidote." Max said to Ray in the middle of the rain.

"Thanks so much Max. I couldn't have done this without you. You're the best. I'll make sure Miriam's okay too. Keep in touch while you're gone okay?" Ray was worried for Max, Max was doing this for the love of Mariah and Ray.

"It'll be fine, I'll return and Mariah will be okay. We'll all live happily and in love and no more death threats. Bye Ray, I'll talk to you again soon. I promise you." Max and Ray hanged up.

Ray returned to Mariah's room and she looked concerned. "Mariah, what do they want from you? They've wanted something from you since the day you were born, what is it? I want the truth."

"It's not just one simple thing for them. They've wanted a lot. Ray's grandfather Mr. Doan adopted me. I'm Lee's technically related sister. I'm like the princess of our tribe. They inherit a lot if they marry me. I also have special bit-beast healing powers. I use it to communicate with bit-beast. If I was to have a child they'd be 3x as powerful as me and that person put together. That's all they want. They want me to get pregnant with a child that they can kidnap and train for their own purposes. It's a lot more too." Ray was amazed by what a simple thing it was. Her White Tiger powers or her children were all they wanted. The problem was if Mariah got pregnant anytime soon she'd die.

"But why poison you? I mean you're in horrible shape. What was the point of all the horrible things they've done to you? Did they kill your parents? What did they do?" Mariah closed her eyes and looked away from Ray.

"If they can't have the child then no one can. They're evil. The point was to make sure no one could ever have the powers ever again. They killed my parents from taking me in the first place. It would be like me protecting my child and them killing me. They killed my parents, bribed the Lintec council and the poison. They're after you know too." Ray couldn't believe these people. They just wanted the powers to do evil with.

"Who are they Mariah? Who is trying to do this to you? I need to know. I just need to know to tell Max what to do." She shook her head.

"Max can't help for sure. Kai is the real one who you should call. Does this sound familiar; turning bit-beast evil and destroying the earth? His grandfather wants the powers to convince bit-beasts to turn evil. It's his next new plan. Zackary is Kai's cousin. I knew they looked sort of familiar." Mariah was tired and overworked and Ray laid her down to sleep.

Ray went home to write down everything that had gone on.

_-Why had all this happened to Mariah+She has the power to talk to bit-beasts._

_-Why poison her+to make sure no one else can use the power (jealosy)_

_-Zackary is Kai's cousin-Mariah will never be safe.-Mariah is very weak and poisoned.-they killed her parents, poisoned her, and tried to kill her.-they want to kill me-Kai knew this and never told us.-Mariah's happy on her death bed._

It was a lot but he knew that Ray had once again saved her from a death threat and he know needed to talk to Kai.

"Hi Kai, it's about Mariah. I know about Zackary, you're grandfather's plan for Mariah and I need your help." Kai said nothing for a while.

"Well it's good you finally found out. I mean it took you long enough. I have the antidote. I called Max and told him to come get it. You'll be getting it in about a hour or two. That's all I can do for know.

They both hanged up and they antidote arrived, it was given to Mariah and in a week she was fine again. She told them about the attempted murder on Ray's life before. She told them all the ways they had tried to kill Ray. She promised she'd someday tell him about the terrible things Zackary had done to her. She said it was 'horrid'.

Back at their waterfall home

"So Miriam, how do you think Mariah and Ray's relationship is going? I mean it's very odd to begin with but now it's just all over. I don't think they know exactly how they feel right now. They know that they love each other and the bond is strong but they don't see exactly how strong it is." Max said waiting for Ray to come home to give him the antidote.

"Just give them some time Max. They need to be comfortable with each other and their presence. It took us a while after our trial to finally really be together. There's a world of difference between them. Ray is scared for Mariah and neither of them have any consent for themselves, it's all about everyone else. It's not safe for everyone else to make their choices for them." Miriam said wondering if they could adjust.

"I know it's not right. They've lived their whole lives for it and when they listen to their hearts they end up in trouble, pain and sadness. It's not fair to them." Max said showing his concern for his friends. They didn't realize that Ray had walked in.

"I'd do anything if I could give them a second chance." Miriam said, Max held her in his arms as she closed her eyes tight as to not cry.

"Miriam, I promise you something. If I had a chance to go back and fix things I wouldn't. Those things made me and Mariah who were are; we're stronger because of those things. That's what brought us together, made us the great people we are today. If I could go back I'd find a way to make us keep those traits but save Mariah from this world of pain. I'd change it but I'd never trade our lives for anything, or anyone else's. It's nice of you to but we'd never." Max and Miriam smiled at Ray. They knew how content on keeping Mariah happy he was but he would make her very happy some day.

Max handed Ray the vile of antidote he had retrieved from Kai. Ray ran back to the hospital with it to give it to Mariah. He didn't slow down, kept his steady pace and moved on. When he arrived the nurses were helping Mariah get out of the bed and stand up. They saw Ray, helped Mariah sit down and left.

"Here Mariah, this should cure you. Max brought this from Kai. You should be better soon." Mariah grasped the vile and drank it and she felt tired so he laid her down to rest. He sat in the chair next her, and fell asleep because all the running had made his quite tired.

It had been 1 month since Mariah's birthday, and the night they left. They had received no calls or anything from the Village so being at the hospital was safe. Today Mariah could return home to the waterfall home with Ray and finally be happy. She was excited to return. She hadn't seen it before and she wondered what it looked like and how it was there.

They walked in the front door and Max and Miriam welcomed her home. "Hi Miriam, hi Max, it's really beautiful and nice here; no wonder Ray wouldn't tell me how it looked. It's so beautiful, wonderful and calming. I feel so at peace and safe." She looked around and hugged Miriam and Max and they gave her the tour. It was a three level house. Upstairs were the bedrooms, bathroom, and a lounge. Mid-floor was the kitchen, living room, and dining room as well as another bathroom. The Basement was just like a gym, dojo, and recreation center in short. "This place is awesome. I can't believe Hilary, Kai, Tyson, and you two built this on your own."

"Ya, it's pretty awesome isn't it?" Max said taking a second to admire his house for the first time he saw it how other saw it. It wasn't just a safety home for the four of them; it was like a real house, a home for those who couldn't be safe anywhere else.

"Max, thanks again for letting us stay here. It means a lot to both of us." Max started laughing which stopped when he was hit in the back from Miriam. "No really it means a lot to us."

"Ray, it's nothing. The home was built for like 5 people anyway, not two. It's very quiet when Miriam leaves for shopping or just going into town for something. It'll be nice to have another guy to pal around with. I'm sure Miriam would like some company when she goes into town too." Miriam nodded and that brought a large smile onto Mariah's face.

"How about I make us a nice big dinner to celebrate, okay?" Max and Miriam agreed but Ray looked worried.

"You sure you're up to it Mariah? I mean you just got home from the hospital, maybe I should do it?"

"No Ray, I'm perfectly fine. The poison is completely out of my system, I've never felt this healthy in a long time. I'm also going to regain all my strength back. I have a lot of it back but resting isn't going to help it. I insist, I'll do it." Ray sighed and Max, Miriam and Ray went and watched TV while Mariah cooked up a buffet for them.

"Wow Mariah, do you ever just cook a normal meal for anyone? I mean when we came over you made one, then when Ray came back you made another one, and now this. I'm surprised they didn't know how great of a wife you would be." Max said, they sat down at the dinning room table and put in table leaves to extend the number of people who could sit at the table to 4.

"I'm not, I only return nice deeds to those who are nice to me. Zackary definitely wasn't nice to me at all. I hated him, they tested me on my wife skills when I was at Zackary's house and I failed big time. The elders said he'd have to train me and teach me. They gave his permission to do anything to me to train me. I couldn't stand the evil things he did to me." She closed her eyes tight and looked away. They knew she had brought it up again and Ray just laid his hand on her shoulder and she smiled and stopped crying.

Both Ray and Mariah had lived up to their names to the fullest. Raymond meant 'protector'; this was very fitting for him because he protected Mariah. Mariah meant 'bitter and beloved'; it was kind of fitting because she had became very bitter and sad most of the time only few could be around her when she was sad and in pain which was a lot of the time. Mariah also meant beloved because to her protector and only her protector she wouldn't be bitter she was only beloved.

The name thing is true. Mariah means 'bitter or beloved' depending on the site while the two sites I used said Raymond or Ray meant 'protector'. I used and It's a cool site to use to find the meaning of your name. Marina means 'sea maiden' or 'maiden of the sea'. I recommend going there and find out what your name means. Then ask you're your parents if they know and if they don't tell them. It's fun.

This chapter was really good in my opinion. They next few chapters is going to be a lot of fluff from the 2 sets of character pairs. I mean now they're alone, safe, unharmed, happy and pretty care free. They're together and hope you're going to be expecting a lot of surprises for this upcoming chapter. I haven't made a plot line since the first 3 chapter and last 3 but I don't know how long it'll take me to get there. I know it'll be a pretty long fan fic in the end. Its 21,940 words now. Marina


	7. M plus X is equal to H plus Y

Hello Wonderful Reviewers, I'm sorry my last chapter was late. I would have been finishing at 4am on Saturday if I didn't stop. I'm giving you another gift; a second chapter today. I'd like some gifts like reviews if you don't mind. I'd love to have some new reviews. I'm very happy today. I received an e-mail from my old friend from our last robotics conference. She's just like me and we both talk a lot with my IM friend. She's really awesome and that sort of through me off. The big thing that threw my timing off last night was babysitting my sister and her friend at their sleepover, last night.

I also would like to tell you guys that I added a little bit on the end of chapter 1 and the last few chapters totaled 21, 965 so it's a lot more than I imagined to write. It'll probably be about 45-60,000 by the end and then I'll be going on to another story and maybe a sequel if you want. It's up to you. I have an idea but I need support to go with it.

If you don't get why I named this title this or you do send it to me in a review because some didn't and I want to see how you got it. It's algebra like my homework if that'll help you. I thought it was a creative way to name my chapter. Hope you like this fluff filled chapter.

Gracias para me el review con **_Tara-Chan00 _**and her new fan fic http/ it's a cool and rarely seen plot line about the future kids of the Bladebreakers. A wonderful pairing and set up. Here website is awesomely cool too. Here is here profile and homepage html: http/ and http/smurfsandpirates. . She's just like me in many ways. I didn't know that a lot of people have their own sites. I major in robotics, html, and computer graphic knowledge, don't have a site. I have helped people with theirs a lot so if you need some graphics or stuff just ask. I found someone who I'm working for on too. This is an awesome place to meet people thanks also from a review from **_purpleeyednekoyoukai. _**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: M+XH+Y**

Ray woke up to the smell of fresh fruits and fresh bread. He hoped Mariah was still asleep. She was up late last night and should still get about 8 hours of sleep like a normal person. The food smelled great, he got dressed and went to eat with the others. He found just Miriam and Max there. He was happy she got enough sleep to hold her over for the day.

"Hey Ray, how did you sleep knowing Mariah's at home and feeling good? I could just imagine how horrible my rest would be if Miriam was in the hospital. I don't think I'd ever sleep until she was home." Miriam came in and put her hands on Max's shoulders.

"Let's hope that I'm never in the hospital because if I am then I'd have to be bad and out for a few months. A few months of no sleep wouldn't be good for you Max. So how was you're sleep Ray?" Miriam said taking a seat on the left hand side of Max at the square table.

"It was very good and relaxing. It was the first good day of sleep in a long time. I was up fairly late as was Mariah. She'll need her sleep for today. So what do you want to do today?" Max looked at Miriam. Ray looked very calm and relaxed. It was the first time he had looked like that since he left the Bladebreakers.

"We don't ever have plans but I think you two should go down the tunnel. It ends up in a wonderful forest a minutes south of here. It's really nice and beautiful. Max found this place when he took me on a walk in the forest. You should take Mariah with you. It'll be good to get some nice fresh air after being in the city so long."

"I guess that would be nice to do with her. I'm sure she'd enjoy it. I'll pack a lunch for her and we'll be back for dinner. We'll leave at 10 o'clock and be there soon there after. So where does it get out at?" Ray asked wondering if there was a trap door or something.

"It comes out into another area behind a waterfall. It's a deserted there. The tunnels have lighting that we put in. It's a 10 min. walk to the forest. It's very beautiful and the area's completely empty. There's no city anywhere near there. It'll be perfectly safe for you two there." Max said finishing helping Miriam make breakfast. Miriam left to get ready for the day and then she planned to spend the day with Max while Mariah and Ray were out.

"I think I'll make us a lunch for out there. We'll leave at 10 o'clock and be back at 4:30. Sound good? I think it'll be very nice for her. I'll wake her up so she can come down and eat with us." Max nodded, Ray went up stairs to see Mariah. He knocked on the door because he heard sounds coming from her bedroom. She opened the door and smiled.

"Morning Ray, how did you sleep? I slept wonderful. It's very relaxing here. Does anyone have plans for today?" Mariah was so happy and spunky in the morning. She was nicely dressed up in her usual outfit with her hair tied back.

"Max and Miriam don't have plans but we do. I'm taking you to a forest a few minutes from here. They said it's beautiful and has wonderful nature and completely deserted. Sound good?" Mariah lunged over to him, kissed him and ran into her room. Ray had no clue that Max and Miriam were watching.

A few minutes she came out in her normal outfit and had a bag with her. It was very small bag. Then they went down to eat. Dinner was eaten fast because Mariah wanted to go extremely fast. She didn't waste time to eat, stop, get a jacket, or anything. She just grabbed her bag and Ray and left.

The started walking slowly but that off set Mariah's jumpy and excited attitude so they ran all the way there. Ray could just barely keep up with the lunch, bookbag, and other things he was carrying.

The Forest at the End of the Tunnel

Mariah finally slowed down to look in awe at the amazing nature around her she just fell down on her feet and laid back and sat there looking at it. Ray set everything down and sat next to Mariah. She noticed him next to her and just looked at him with the same awe that she looked at nature. She was smiling now, smiling so happy, so carefree. Ray wished she could live in this spot forever. She was in total peace with everyone and everything. She was safe, calm, and happy. He would give anything to keep her this happy and safe all the time.

After about 10 minutes of walking around, Mariah had settled on a perfect spot to set everything down. Ray sat down on the blanket he had laid out for them and Mariah sat next him and leaned against Ray in the peace and quiet.

"Ray, thanks for taking me here. It's so nice and wonderful here. I could just fall asleep here for hours. I feel so at peace with everything here. I love you." She smiled and closed here eyes and laid her head on Ray shoulder.

"You're welcome Mariah. You deserve to be able to go to a perfect place like this. You need to relax and be peaceful. I'll be sure to thank Max and Miriam for telling me about this place." She nodded and Ray held her close to her. "If you want to go to sleep Mariah, you can? I'll watch out for anything. It'll be fine." She shook her head and they met in a kiss and it lasted a while then the broke it and Mariah went to sleep.

Ray lay down on the blanket next to Mariah who was asleep. Ray looked up at the clouds and about an hour later they both had dosed off into sleep. It was completely safe there. Mariah woke up blushing realizing she had been sleeping with her arm over Ray and she just went back to sleep until Ray woke up another hour later. It was noon, he realized their position and slowly awoke Mariah. Mariah remembered there position and they both blushed.

"Why don't we eat something Mariah? We just had a nice rest, so let's eat something." Ray grabbed the picnic basket and they both ate their fill of food.

"The food was delicious Ray. This is your best meal by far. No wonder you're such a wonderful cook. Thanks so much for bringing me here and bringing this meal for us." She grabbed her bag which she had laid to her side and just set it on her lap.

"Hey Mariah, what's in the bag? You ran back in your room this morning to get it. It must be very important to you." She opened the bag and pulled out her Galax bit, and two books. One of the books looked identical to the Mariah's diary that Ray had. The second looked a lot like a photo album. "That's Galax's bit, this is my second diary. I start a new one for every year of my life. This is pictures of everyone since I was little, a lot of them are you and me. I don't have a lot but it's only because most of the time I don't take pictures. I only got a camera last year for my birthday but other people gave me photos of when we were little and I put them in." She handed the photo album over to Ray so he could look through it.

She looked over his shoulder and one photo startled her and made her fall back. It was a picture of her crying while she was running away from Zackary at the last day at his house. Ray saw this and helped her up and she put everything back in her purse. She started looking for something. "Mariah, what's up? Are you missing something?"

"Yes Ray, my camera is missing. I probably left it at home on the charger. I took a lot of pictures of the house. I brought it to take pictures of us." Ray got up and looked in his book bag. He remembered picking it up this morning from on the back of the couch.

Ray came back with her camera. She smiled and hugged Ray. He helped her up so that she could take pictures of the place. She took pictures of everything. She took pictures of Ray and herself, trees, the ground, flowers, the sky, the blanket they sat on, every bit of nature and the waterfall. They finally settled and decided to sit down.

Mariah sighed and was relaxed after running around taking pictures of everything. "This was a perfect first date wasn't it." Mariah realized she used the word date in a sentence after all these years and blushed.

"Yes, it was a perfect first date. A perfect first date." They leaned in for their second kiss of the night which lasted a while longer than the first which was even more pleasant and perfect then the first.

"Yes, and that was a perfect kiss. It was with someone I love, and he loves me. I can be honest with him; he protects me, loves me and takes care of me. It was what I've always dreamed of sharing. I'm glad it was with you, Ray." Ray held Mariah in his arms and she just relaxed in his arms.

"I'm glad I got to share it with you too, Mariah. I'm glad we're finally together, truly and freely. We didn't break any rules, no one's against us and we're happy. I couldn't think of a more perfect moment that I could share with you." Ray kept holding Mariah in his arms.

After a while, Mariah and Ray went on a walk. Mariah was holding hands with Ray and they were walking in the beautiful forest and happily on their way to wherever the paths led. "Ray, I want to try to let Galax out for a while even without her blade. It's not healthy for them to stay in their blades all this time. If we don't then we'll never be able to use them again and they'll leave us. We'll need to be able to use them to defend our titles when we return in a year and a half. Let's go get them." Ray nodded and they walked back to camp.

They returned to the clearing with there bit-beast's bits. "Galax come out!" Nothing happened. Mariah looked worried.

"Drigger, come out!" Ray yelled, and nothing happened. Ray was afraid. No it was just like they were pets, not bit-beasts.

"Ray, I can't lose Galax. She can't be gone. I need her." Ray looked at her, Ray didn't want to lose Drigger either.

"We won't it's time to start over. We started from the beginning together and we'll just start again." Mariah looked confused. He took his bit grabbed Galax's and ran off to their spot.

"What do you mean Ray? What are you thinking? I mean we lost our blades, Kenny's not here and no one else can help you or me now." Mariah said. Ray knew this and had well prepared for this.

"Mariah, I didn't have Kenny when I started. Kenny helped Drigger reach full power but to receive Drigger and Galax we had to start with a beginning and work up to it and that's what I plan to do. You didn't have a high-tech blade either and you could beat me too. We'll have to buy a basic blade and remodel it over time until Galax and Drigger can use it to escape. It'll be like old times." Mariah hugged Ray, they kissed. Then they packed up everything and walked to the tunnel.

"At least we won't be completely starting over. We've earned them, we know their power, how to use it, and call them. We just need to find a blade worthy of Galax and Drigger. It won't be easy but we can do it. We know what they like so we can get close to that and hope they can adjust to a new blade. Drigger has changed blades before into larger, stronger upgrades this will be harder because it's a downgrade but something is better than nothing." Then they went in the tunnel and arrived at home to find Max and Miriam not there.

Miriam and Max must have gone out. Let's just watch TV until they get back. Unbeknownst to them that Max and Miriam were upstairs making plans in Max's room. They were sitting on Max's bed and plotting something. Mariah and Ray had fallen asleep together on the couch watching beyblading matches on TV.

10:00 when Mariah and Ray left; with Max and Miriam

"Max are you sure it was nice to take a picture of Mariah and Ray while they were kissing. I mean it's going to make a nice gift to them on Ray's birthday but was that sneaking her camera away from here and invading their privacy necessary." Max laughed and looked out the window to see that Mariah and Ray were a long ways down the tunnel.

"Yes Miriam, what were suppose to do. 'Hey Ray and Mariah, can we take a picture while your kissing to give you as a gift? Yes, thanks.' I mean do you think they'd say yes. This is much better. It captures their true flame of love; their bond, connection and love. It's perfect for a gift." Miriam sighed and they sat down on the couch.

"So why didn't you propose to me Max?" Miriam knew perfectly well why but it was just a simple question to change the subject back to the couple hanging out at their home.

"You know why, I would have except we were in court. You were being banished from your tribe if you didn't marry someone in the next year. I loved you so I just did that exact moment. It was as good as a proposal. I got down on one knee and asked. Sorry I didn't have a ring then Miriam." Max laughed. Miriam looked at the precious diamond on her ring finger. It was sparkling and shining in the light.

"I knew perfectly well why but I just like asking you. It gives me another reason to look at my ring. It's perfect, like you. You did a wonderful thing for me. I love you Max." She looked at Max and he smiled and leaned back and laughed.

"I'd do it for you any day, Miriam. I love you two. It was nothing compared to the things I'd do for you in the future. That was small compared to the things I will do." Max and Miriam met in a wonderful kiss that seemed to last a hour but it was only a few minutes. "Like that."

"You can save me or kiss me, any day Max." The leaned in for another. After about an hour of talking sweetly to the other they stopped and calmed down to watch some beyblading on TV.

"So Max, you're right that its best that Ray proposes to Mariah and shows the world and themselves how dedicated to the other they truly are. I mean if he did and that would be the most perfect, sweet and infinite sign of love ever. I'm sure that hasn't crossed Mariah's or Ray's mind to do that but maybe we should help them?" Miriam wanted all her friends' happiness to be infinite and perfect and sometimes she felt it was best if they were given a push into what is best for them. Max felt the same way.

"I'll try to give Ray a feeling of how my proposal went and see what kind of comments he makes and give suggestions. I'll give him as big as a hint as I can without trying to be obvious. (A/N: if any of you know how to spell suttle like obvious. Tell me, cause I can't think of it know.) I know he'd love to but right now they're whole life is about making the other's life as simple and great as they can." Max said trying to be very informative of their exact plan.

"Maybe you should bring that up. Say that maybe he needs to take a major thing to protect her. Say something like that if they love each other and want to be together. You should pick the other as their spouse at the Festival of the Setting Sun. It hasn't crossed either of their minds to pick the other. They had that freedom during the festival but it never crossed their mind to do that. It's sad." Miriam said holding Max's hand.

"Everyone except them expected them. I mean the rule is excused for the leader. The leader gets pick of all the people of both tribes. 1st and 2nd pick goes to the captain and leader of the tribe. Everyone thought Ray would pick Mariah. It never crossed Ray's mind but what surprised everyone is that he didn't even show up to protect Mariah's right of marriage during the festival." Max said holding Miriam's hand is his own. He felt her pain. Miriam had seen this position in her own tribe too.

"There eyes need to be more open. Ray never saw all the problems him leaving would cause. He should have asked to leave for a few months. They could have saved a lot of confusion. They would have understood. Ray should have seen the love he was so blind to!" Miriam had worked herself into a fit of rage and sadness. She was in darkness, pain and bad memories. Max pushed her down in the couch; she was fighting him to get up. She wanted to run and punch Ray. Max knew that she or anyone else couldn't blame him but Miriam had worked herself into a fit of rage.

"Miriam, it's okay. They know that they've messed up. We're going to fix it, I promise you that much and more. I'll never let anything like what happened to you in the past happen again. I'll protect you Miriam. You're away from that horrible place. It'll be fine. We'll stop Ray and Mariah from messing up their perfect relationship if it's the last thing we do before we die. I promise you, they won't end up with the heartbreak you faced. You won't see it happen ever again. I'll make sure of it." She turned away from Max who was holding her arms down. She cried and cried. She stood up and leaned into Max's sweet tight grip on her.

"If you or Ray ruled the world and had complete control of everything they're would be no pain, no sadness, no anger, no grief. You would make us the perfect free world. You and Ray have brought me and Mariah out of a world of dictators of our tribe. We live in a world where we can marry for love, marry for our hearts, see and love anyone we want. We need a perfect structure. I'd never have that if I wasn't with you. You two fixed our pain and saved us. You can't be sad, in pain, or in love unless you're with you or Ray." Miriam cried herself to relax in Max's arms.

Max carried Miriam up to her room because she fell asleep on the couch. She would be more comfortable in her own bed than on the couch. He just then realized. Mariah she was just like Miriam. When Ray was with Mariah she was the perfect, happiest, painless girl in the world without him she was a mess and a wreck. Miriam was a mess before Max saved her. Ray and Max were to blame for all their pain. They spoiled Miriam and Mariah. They would learn to live in the horrible world like everyone else. They had spoiled the girls and now they couldn't live like normal people.

Max thought back to something his father had told him. Max brought home a defenseless puppy and rescued him. After he was better the puppy wouldn't return to his home outside. Max was only 7 he never understood what his dad said.

Flashback

"Dad, the puppy won't go home back outside, why? He's better and healthy, why won't he go?"

"Maxie, you spoiled the puppy, fancy foods, treats so now he forgot about the bad stuff outside and is afraid. He doesn't to go because deep inside he knows that no place he's been is better than you. You're going to have to keep the puppy, you trained it to be dependant on you and now he can't rely on himself. You have to be responsible. It's your puppy now Maxie."

"Okay, but can't he just face his fears and go out into the world and be the same puppy from his past? I don't get it?"

"Someday you'll do the same thing again and understand. Just wait until then."

Flashback back

_I did that to Miriam. Miriam is the dependant on me like that puppy from when I was little._ He walked into Miriam's room. She had slept 6 hrs. He petted her hair like a dog. "I made you a little puppy that relies on me Miriam. I'm sorry. I messed up you're world. You could have seen it like any normal person but I trained you to see the protected, perfect world like I made it for you. Sorry."

A few minutes she came into Max's room and sat next to him. "It's fine for me. I'd love to be you're puppy Max any day. You're perfect and you still made me dependant on myself at the same time. I'm not a puppy, I'm a person. A dog is under you're complete control. You don't control me, you influence me. I know I couldn't live like they expected me too. You saved a puppy that was dependant completely on itself that ran inself into a pot hole and got stuck and helped it out and steered it straight." Max and Miriam kissed for a while.

They stopped after a while to make the perfect way to help Mariah and Ray get together. The owner of the other puppy is very wobbly and can't chose the perfect path so he'll need another owner and puppy to help him out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think this story was very fluffy don't you think. I'm sorry it was kind of late during the date. I tried to read as many of other people's stories as I could but at the same time write my own. It was very hard and time consuming to do. I did it at 11:00, I finally finished it. I'm good at multitasking. Ask my robotics team. I did their whole research project on my own and helped them with their scheduling and helped keep our programmer under control. I have a crush on our programmer and I talk to him everyday on IM. Let me give you a hint he's my best friend, has his own website and he's very smart. You don't know him but at least you know what kind of person he is.

This story is awesome. I'd like more reviews but that's just a preference for me. I'm thinking about getting a puppy that's why I used all those puppy references. I spend a lot of my day trying to chose a breed, if you have a preference tell me. I'd like to know. Marina

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Setting Plans into Action

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm absolutely sorry that I'm so late with this chapter. I'm sadly 3 chapters behind and with me being very highly sick I won't be able to make up the missed 3 chapters. I'm very sick and couldn't get out of the bed for the last 4 or 5 days. I'm sorry if I upset you by being late but it's a hard world to live in when you're body has a hard time defending you from viruses and your own allergies. I didn't have a voice until about 5:30 today Wed. 5/15 so I'm sorry if I'm not in a very happy mode. Don't worry it won't effect the story.

I'm sorry if any of you wanted to know the websites for the names url codes don't show up there. You'll have to type this in yourself without any of the spaces I put in.

**www. behindthename .com** the other site is **www. babynamesworld .com ; don't put in spaces anywhere in the name, capitalize anything or add anything. Type in on your own. **I'm sorry to Tara whose story link and profile and website url didn't show up. If you want to see, read or visit her look for Tara- Chan00. I'm still thinking about a sequel if you guys want me to. I'm not sure what I'll do after that.

This is chapter 8 of my many chapter book/story. A story is short and has no chapters. A book has 2 or more chapters. These are my definitions of story and book. Most of the so-called stories on these sites should be called books because of their length and chapters. I enjoy writing these stories and books. Next chapter here we go!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: Setting Plans into Action**

Miriam came down the stairs and saw Mariah and Ray sleeping on the couch and she turned around and went into her own room. All that running, jumping and planning had really taken a lot out of Mariah and Ray. This place was so relaxing they were probably getting 12 hours a sleep a day. No one would blame them for sleeping after they stayed up so late the night before. The place was very quiet other than the TV on from the beyblading match. The winner was Kai of course who was waiting for another opponent to challenge before the tournament ended. He had been a bit happier after he stopped his grandfather (Voltair)'s plan from ruling the world.

After a while, Miriam came down to make some dinner for everyone. The fact was it was 7:00 and Mariah and Ray had came home late then fallen asleep. Ray and Mariah started stirring from their sleep when the wonderful fragrance of the meal filled the air.

"Something smells nice Ray. Let's go up and see what Miriam's cooking." Mariah wondered as she tried to sit up but fell back in her seat. Ray helped Mariah get up out of the chair and they walked into the kitchen. Miriam was cooking steak and noodles for them. They're mouths were drooling waiting for the extravagant meal Miriam had cooked them. It looked more wonderful than it spelled.

"So why steak tonight Miriam, I thought you have steak on Thursdays?" Ray asked sitting next to Mariah and Max who was just looking at the wonderful meal his wife Miriam had prepared for them.

"Max just thought steak would be nice to have on a Saturday for once. With you guys here; I think we shouldn't have a schedule. When it was just us two we made all our plans for us two and know there's another couple with us so we will just do everything spontaneously. Right Max?" Miriam sat next to Max and she kissed him on the cheek and the sat down and had dinner.

"Yep, this steak has more flavor then you're normal. What's in it, it's delicious?" Max complemented Miriam. Miriam blushed and Ray and Mariah just smiled seeing their freely married friends happy was enough to make Mariah giggle.

They finished eating and Miriam got up with Mariah and did the dishes for the second time today. "So Mariah, how about we go out shopping tomorrow? It'll be a nice relaxing trip. We can get our hair done, and grab some more snacks while we're out. It'll be fun, what do you think?" Miriam asked hoping that Max would get a chance to talk to Ray while they were gone.

"I don't know, I guess that'll be perfect to do. I need sometime to go shopping and buy some materials for a new outfit or two. Is that okay with you Ray and Max?" Mariah didn't want to leave the boys all alone if she and Miriam were going to have fun without them.

"It's fine Mariah. Max and I can hang out together. It's been a while since we did, hasn't it Max?" Ray had no clue Max's definition of hang out. Ray knew his definition but the two had very little and common.

"Right Ray, we can talk and watch TV and other stuff. It'll be fine for you guys to go into town tomorrow. Miriam make sure you get Mariah whatever materials she needs for getting a few new outfits made." Max went to get his wallet but Ray already had his.

"Here Mariah, this should be enough. It's going to get some good silk for your outfits here but take your time and have fun." Ray handed Mariah about 200 dollars for her silk outfits and waist ties.

"Thanks Ray, I'll be sure to get some extra to make you one too, okay. You're outfits are pretty torn up from all the battles back in the Lintec Tribe grounds. I'll have to get a sewing kit, and special silk thread to fix it." Mariah politely grabbed the money.

"Here's some money for you too Miriam. It should be enough to get yourself a few nice outfits too." Miriam took the money and kissed Max on the cheek. Then Mariah and Miriam walked out the door and they went out for their shopping outing.

The guys watched BeyBlade matches on TV then they turned off the TV to talk. "So Ray, it seems like the BBA is paying you well too. I'm not surprised. We did do a lot for the world by stopping Voltaire. It was horrible watching Mariah cry for you when you left. I know you didn't mean to get hurt that badly. You scared Mariah pretty bad. She was screaming. If she would have had Galax she would have joined in and saved you. I'll guarantee that." Max was good at bringing up a particular subject.

"I know I wished I could have just won easily and not get hurt that bad. I could hear her in my mind saying it over and over. It was scary; her, the Majestics, Kai, Lee, Tyson, you, Kenny, the All Stars, but mostly Mariah. I wished more than anything to get up and be with her at that moment but I just couldn't. I was going to cry; her cry was more painful than the pain of the injuries. It hurt me a lot." Ray was very badly hurt in that match and he was a horrible mess for a while after.

"I don't think I could stand Miriam screaming for me to wake up and no being able to hug her, kiss her, embrace her and show her I'm okay. I got hurt badly a lot in my matches with her but nothing as bad as what you endured during your match." Max said just thinking of how painful it would to be to hear and not be able to move to touch her, see her and make her happy. It would tear anyone apart.

"I remember how sad I was when I had to watch Miriam's trial. She had to go threw all those excruciating punishments and tests. I just wanted to grab her and run away. But it some ways I did. They told me how this could stop; they said that someone had to choose to marry Miriam. I loved her and got down on a knee and asked. I didn't have a ring but it was a pretty good proposal. I think ours is very special." Max said, relaxing in the couch and looking at Ray.

"Your proposal was very special. You heard that then you jumped out of the stands and ran to her who was sitting on her chair. You got down on a knee and asked her to marry you. She agreed and you happily twirled her around. You signed the document and it was over. You've only told me that story once but you described it as if I was there watching you there. You're amazing to do that for her." Ray said thinking about Mariah in all her happiness and perfection.

"So Ray, have you ever thought of proposing to Mariah before the festival so it won't be a big surprise. You get first pick because you'll be the oldest of your tribe people who are going to get married and the leader. I think that would be just perfect. You get 2nd pick after you're captain but he's married so you're going to be first so you'll be free to pick Mariah right." Ray looked as if that had just shot him. He never thought of marrying Mariah. In his dreams he did but never had someone else suggested it.

"You're right. I so should propose to her. How about in a week we go out shopping just us two and you buy the ring then take her to forest again and ask her there. It's perfect for her taste. Don't you think? I'm sure she'll be extremely glad I did. It's funny. It always was a thought to ask her but I never thought to really do it until you brought it up." Ray smiled at the thought of being Mariah's husband. He was perfect for her. He would never work her hard of expect to much of her. He knew what she could do. They're bond was a perfect constant link like a wedding. They just needed time to finally connect the bond forever.

"That does sound perfect to fit Mariah's taste. She loves nature and that's the perfect place to ask her. It's all so perfect. It's a place when she's happy, calm, and with me, alone. It's the perfect time, place, reason, and feeling to do it. You'd make her so happy and protect her from her any problems she might run into. She'll never be up to the Lintec Tribe's expectations but she was born perfect for yours." Max was hit with a problem. It was the puppy problem. Max couldn't let Mariah be held on and completely protected. "But always give her a lot of freedom too. You don't want to treat her like defenseless little pet. I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate that."

"You're right. I'll let her live her own life, make her own decisions and be free to agree and disagree on whatever she wants. I'd never hold her from what she's capable of, Max. She's her own person. I'll just make sure she doesn't ever get as hurt as I have had to deal with. I'm sure she'd have her own dreams. No matter where she goes, I'll be there to protect her." Max was so glad Ray understood something it had taken him so many years to understand. Ray was so overprotective of her he had learn that it was bad and given her a ton of freedom. Ray and Mariah were like him and Miriam. The perfect couple.

It's very simple for Ray to buy the ring but he wanted to get Mariah something different and so rewarding for her. He got it, he'd buy a blade for Galax to be set free in. He bought Mariah her first blade and he'd start all over again.

"Let's go Max, I'm going to buy her a BeyBlade today and give it to her tomorrow. It has been a while since her birthday and I haven't bought her anything either." Max started laughing and rolled over on the couch laughing.

"I think stopping her wedding and her engagement, bringing her here and making her very happy is a pretty good gift for the record. I mean I guess you have a point; everyone does like gifts for her birthday. So why don't we go out while the girls are out. Do you have enough?" Ray nodded, picked up a scrap of paper on it and went out the door; followed by max.

"It's pretty easy shopping for Mariah's beyblade. She's not very picky and she likes pink and so does Galax. I was like 6 when I bought her that blade. She's happy with anything pink. I'm sure she'll like this one just as much." Ray said walking down to the beyblade shop.

"There's another thing you neglected to put on the list of things she liked about her old blade." Max said, trying to play around with Ray's mind.

"What Max? I know that it has to be strong and steady, attack ready; as well as defensive. It has to be made of high allow plastic because of Galax's scratch attacks. I can't think of anything that her new blade needs." Ray said as he looked down the paper that he had listed down everything Mariah needs for her new blade.

"It's something the new one is going to have but it's something that you should have put on the list. It's something that is very high importance to Mariah. It's something that makes her old blade very special. It's something you should have gotten right away." Max said, trying to get Ray to figure it out without telling him.

"No, I can't figure it out. It's something that's very important to Mariah so I need to know. Will you just tell me? I mean Mariah's blade has to be perfect to be reunited with Galax so just tell me." Max shook his head. Max was not going to make this too easy on Ray by telling him but a few more hints wouldn't hurt.

"A blader's blade is the thing closest to it's heart. What were the two things that made the move here bearable for her? Those are the two things closest to her heart. Does the blade have both of them?" Max said trying to give up and just get him to give up.

"All Mariah wanted was Galax and me. The blade will let her use and harness Galax's energy. But how am I going to be used in the blade?" Ray just couldn't figure it out. He was a person and he could be with Mariah in spirit but what else could he do to add something special to the beyblade. "I give up tell me Max."

"Ray, the other blade was bought by you. It meant a lot to her because it was a gift from you. Gift from you're closest friends mean a lot. That's why I said that it's something it had by you buying it. I just said it's something you should know. I didn't say it's something you had to add to the blade. So let's go in." The duo walked into the beyblade store and looked at hundreds of wonderful blades in various colors.

"Can I see all your pink beyblades, sir? I'm buying one for my close friends. I need one very strong with strong attack and defense capabilities. It needs to be very sharp and capable of cutting through a wooden pencil. Cost is no issue for me." Ray said to the man at the counter with Max on his side.

"So you're looking for a very feminine yet very strong and hard beyblade. I think I have a perfect beyblade for you. It's was sent to us by the top builders at the beyblade. It's mainly for bit-beast capabilities but if you think she can handle it than you can buy it." He held out a bright pink beyblade in a case. It didn't have a bit-chip but that didn't matter because the bit-beast would replace the bit-chip position.

'She has a bit-beast bit-chip but her blade was taken away so we need to buy her a new blade. This will do great." Ray held out the money. He didn't need to check what the company rated it because he could feel the strength and power when he was near it. It was the perfect for Mariah.

Ray picked up the case and exited the store with Max on his side. The case was very heavy. It was a wooden case with silk cushioning which the shop owner let him keep because; he felt it was nice to see him buying a gift.

"Wow Mariah is going to be over ecstatic when she sees that blade you bought her Ray. You didn't spend a penny that wasn't completely worth while there. That blades perfect for Mariah. It's everything you put on that list and more." Max said admiring Ray's wonderful and perfect gift for Mariah.

"I hope Galax will be able to adjust really quickly to the new blade. Galax has never changed blades before; it may take time. Drigger and Draciel have been switched and improved on many times by Kenny and the BBA but Galax and Shark Crash haven't. I just can't wait to see Mariah's face when Galax comes out of that blade." Ray was holding the box and looking through his room to find the gift rap he purchased to rap Mariah's gift.

A few hours later Mariah and Miriam came home with shopping bags and shopping bags in hand. The girls look utterly tired so the guys took the bags into their rooms while the girls cleaned up and headed to their rooms for the night.

Everyone awoke to a scream to find Mariah running frantically around the house looking for something or someone in particular. It turned out that Ray had left a few notes around the house for Mariah but Mariah was to shaken not to find Ray to notice that the notes were from Ray. Max and Miriam ran out to see her; the quickly pointed out that the notes were from Ray so she calmed down and followed their direction.

Grab your bag, your bit, and light

And prepare your bit to fight

A present for you, a gift

A simple gift to spirit lift

You on this wondrous occasion

Ray Kon

This occasion works a lure

To lure you into the forest

So follow the notes

And listen to me

And meet me at our favorite tree

Ray Kon

She grabbed her handbag and Galax's bit-chip and a flashlight and went down a tunnel at about 8:00 the same time she got up everyday. She walked down the path to the forest and went to her favorite tree where Ray's note said to meet him and there he was with a gift in hand. She smiled; a gift was great on it's own but a gift from Ray was it's own reward.

"Hey Mariah, this is for you. Take it and open it; it's for you. I just got it yesterday. I perfectly designed it to match you and Galax." Mariah walked over to Ray she took the package and sat down next to him. She slowly unwrapped, the gift. She was being very careful not to break it.

She saw what it was, with a scream of happiness and of joy; she carefully sat the box to the side and tightly hugged Ray. What was screams of joy and happiness became tears of joy and happiness.

"O Ray, thank you so much. It's perfect." She sat there hugging Ray looking at her case for her blade. The case was about as big around as a CD and was cylindrical with a clear glass case on top. It was only about 3 inches tall and was perfect to fit inside her purse to carry her blade. It reminded her of something she had bought yesterday. "I also bought something for you yesterday."

"What it is?" Mariah searched through the bag she brought then her backpack until she found it. It was the same cylindrical container Ray had given her except inside was a blue, black and white beyblade. It was very similar, almost identical to Drigger's old blade.

"Great minds think alike. I brought some money from home too. I saved it up to get you a gift and when we pasted the beyblade store I though it was the perfect gift for you. I found it a lot like Drigger's bit. The store owner said it was created to harness bit-beast's energy. I see mine is also. It had no bit-chip like the beginning ones." She took Galax out of her bag and the blade out of her case. Ray did the same thing. They both had their triggers with them and they let the beyblades go into the area.

The spent hours on end just working on getting their maneuvers back to tip-top shape they picked up their blades and all their stuff. It was about midnight and they were very tired. Neither of their bit-beast had shown up but they knew sometimes things took their time to show their true colors and arrive.

When they got back to the house not to their surprise; Max and Miriam had fallen asleep on the couch. Max was leaning against the couch, while Miriam was snug in Max's arms. They were very comfortable and looked as though they could sleep like that and live like that forever. Mariah and Ray dared not to interrupt them because they had done that a similar few times. They understand how nice it was and knew it was not for their best of interest to sleep to heavily guarded beybladers in the middle of the night.

* * *

One might wonder why Max and Miriam didn't share a room but truth holds that only on rare occasions did they ever use their own beds in the first place. They're only 16 for another reason. Max brought her out of hard problems and would never bring her back to that if you've wondered that. Max saved Miriam much as Ray saved Mariah to put it short.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapters late but I'm very sick and very tired all the time. Be lucky I tried to go to school and felt up to doing some work on the computer. I love writing these stories but I haven't been able to get out of a bed in 4 or 5 days so sue me, not seriously.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade! Not now, Not ever! If I did this would be true.**


	9. Birthday, needing courage and engagement

**------------------------------------------**

My parent's finally let me get on my computer. I'm back at home from school but it gives me time to write up 2 chapters for you guys. So don't feel too bad for me. I have a report due the tomorrow and there are no extensions so that's going to be a minus on my story time but this chapter is going to skip about 6 months into the future to when it's almost Mariah's birthday again. Ray took a long time to ask Mariah to marry him instead of 1 month they just spend a few months so if you feel time went fast I know. It's my writing. Remember 6 months from Mariah's birthday is the festival so Ray has to get his courage to stay sometime soon, right?

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Birthday, needing courage and the engagement

It's 6 months later and Mariah's birthday time again. Ray and Mariah have not yet brought their bit-beasts out of their new blades but the sense the time is very close. Mariah's spirit has never been so cheerful and she and Ray are very close.

Max and Miriam have been hanging out in the lounge a lot together. They're just as happy as the day they first moved together. They feel bad for Ray because he can't keep his courage long enough to ask Mariah to be his wife. Max has been helping and Miriam's kind of getting impacient.

Miriam and Mariah went out to go shopping like every Saturday and now was Max's time to bring up Ray's courage to ask Mariah. "You love Mariah, right?"

"Of course I love Mariah, Max. I've always loved Mariah."

"You want to marry her, yes?"

"I want to but every time I think about asking her. My mind just goes blank and thinks about her beauty, everything we've been through and then I get embarrassed and can't ask her."

"It's hard to keep you're courage when she's all happy and joyful but it's better to know how much courage you can have when she's happy then when she's sad. Just wait until the time's right. It'll be soon; I know it Ray."

"I hope so too. I wish it was a lot easier to ask her but maybe it has to be hard to prove to myself how much work it's going to be to be with her and anyway I might try someday it'll all be worth it. I know it will. I just hope it's soon." Ray was very happy and yet very sad that he hadn't yet purposed to Mariah. Her birthday was in 3 days; maybe then it would be a perfect time to ask.

3 days later. Ray walked into Mariah's room and she slowly awake smiling ask Ray wished him a happy birthday. "Hi Ray, thanks. I'm sure this is going to be the best birthday ever. Even the worst times are made better when I'm with you so being alone with you is going to be the best."

"Thanks Mariah. I feel the same way about being with you. You're always so cheerful. Even when things go wrong you are cheerful and cheer me up." This brought both of them to a blush. _Ray, ask Mariah now. It is perfect timing. She's happy, it's her birthday. She is just asking you to. You know you want to, you need to so go on and ask her._

Ray got down on one knee and Mariah didn't show any emotion for a moment and was about to scream but she didn't. "Mariah, will you marry me?"

"Yes Ray, I will." They both had tears in their eyes and she noticed the ring she just was amazed by its glittering beauty. He placed it carefully placed it on her ring finger and they sat on her bed and he hugged her body. "It's amazing Ray, how could you afford all this stuff. I'm just stunned. Thank you so much."

"One friend of mine said that if I wanted to protect you and wanted to make sure someone who loves you was going to marry you; why would I? I had always thought to ask but the idea of actually taking steps to do it had only recently came up. I love you Mariah and I want to be with you forever." Mariah's and Ray's eyes were filled with happy tears. Mariah was going to marry someone who she loved and he loved her. Ray was perfect for her. She didn't care how much she had to go threw to be with Ray; she would do anything to be with Ray.

"Ray, I love you too. You've done it again. You've saved me except this time. You've saved me for the last and final time. As long as I'm with you everything is perfect. There will always be some rough times but I know that as long as I'm with you it'll be perfect in the end." She paused and gasped for air she once again needed from her tears and talking. "I now know that wherever I am you may not be physically but in heart and spirit you will be. I don't fear anymore that you'll leave me; because wherever you are, so am I."

"I never really left you in the first place. I just needed time alone but now I understand; I'm never alone because I'm with you. I never need to be alone because alone means sadness and that's something I don't want." Ray said as he Mariah leaned on Ray. They never said another word for about an hour. Then they departed to get ready from Mariah's party.

Tyson, Kai, Hilary, Kenny, Max, Miriam and Ray had planned a party for her birthday. Mariah didn't know but she had an idea that something special was going to happen today. She had expected a small party from Ray, Max and Miriam but she wasn't expecting Tyson, Kai, Hilary, and Kenny to come. She got dressed up for the day as did everyone else in the house but when she came down stairs everyone with exclusion of Kai shouted happy birthday. Kai smiled to see Mariah almost jump at the sight of this. Somehow they managed to decorate, get everyone there, and setup within the time that Ray went upstairs. It was precision timing from Max and Miriam.

"Hi everyone thanks for the wake up call at 9:00 in the morning. Next time will you wake me up earlier?" She said sarcastically. She waved to everyone. Miriam and Hilary noticed her ring and it was like a mob. This brought a smile to Max's face. Tyson was playful and started talking about how much they belonged together.

Tyson and Hilary had been going together for a while. They argued a lot still but they realized that they argued because they were just acting about because they liked the other. No matter how many times they used to deny it they new it was the truth that Tyson and Hilary liked each other.

Hilary and Miriam spent their time admiring Mariah's ring. They talked about every aspect of everything. They talked about how he asked her, and how she felt. Mariah described everything to them and detail.

Max, Ray, and Tyson acted as though they had never been apart. They acted just like they did when they first met. Max felt glad that Ray had found the perfect time and moment to ask Mariah. Tyson felt that he should have done it along time ago. Ray agreed with Tyson but was glad he waited for that perfect moment.

They ate lots of pizza and cake for a few hours until about 6:30. Ray was going to take Mariah out to dinner and then take her to see the sunset. It would be very romantic for both of them. The newly engaged couple- thought their minds the whole night. They had a wonderful dinner and sat in the lake and watched the sunset on the horizon.

"Ray, this was the best and most perfect day ever. Thanks for making it that. I love you. Thanks for doing everything for me. I'm the luckiest girl in the world." Ray held on to Mariah's waist as she finished telling him how she felt.

"I'm glad I could make it so perfect for you. You deserve only the best. I'm so lucky to have you. I love you too." Ray replied to her wonderful saying. She blushed and just being in Ray's arms made her happy. She couldn't stop smiling. They kissed and for those moments so many thoughts went through their minds. They would be like this forever. They would be together, happy, perfect and in love forever. Isn't that the way everyone should be.

Mariah fell asleep after a few hours of kissing. She was so comfortable in Ray's arms. He carried her home and laid her down in her bed. He covered her with her sheets and kissed her forehead and went down the hall to his room. This was indeed the perfect day. Mariah is 17; engaged to someone she loves and loves her. Ray is 17 almost 18 is engaged to someone who he dearly loves and loves him back. They couldn't be happier.

Mariah and Ray heard sounds like tigers running around their living room. They both ran down the stairs. They stopped in amazement. It was their bit-beasts. Drigger and Galax were playing together in the living room. Ray saw Mariah's smile light up the room as she happily saw the two love tigers playing together. Fate was so perfect and pure for those two tigers.

"Ray it's Galax and Drigger. They're back and out of their blades. They're together; reunited with each other and us again." Mariah felt Ray's arms on her waist and they just sat down on the stairs watching their bit-beasts play around.

"I guess us being together was the power to bring them back together. They're just like us and connected. I'm sure they're happy for us as much as we are for them. I missed them and I know you did." Tears fell once again from Mariah's eyes. They were tears of complete happiness and were worthy of the happiness.

Max and Miriam were going to spend the next few months with the elders of the Saint Shields. Ray and Mariah were sad to see them leave but they'd be okay on their own. They would just spend even more time together. Max and Miriam was a married couple of the Saint Shields and had to be checked on once every few years and this was the year. This was a law. It was very similar to how a prisoner had to be checked on. They didn't have to go because they were an illegal outsider couple but they agreed that it was proper so Miriam could still be accepted.

Miriam also missed the other members of her team. She wanted to go talk to them and see if they agreed to her marriage. She didn't care if they disagreed but it would be nice if someone in her tribe would agree with her. Max noticed Miriam sadness as they went through the tribe. They got odd looks from everyone in the tribe. Miriam started to cry so Max quickly brought her to the tent they had given the two to stay at. It was a very nice house to stay at but everything about the city upset Miriam.

Quickly everything about being in the city annoyed Max and Miriam. They were being judged on everything they did. If they didn't abide by every single rule of the city they'd be punished more. They were like a insect under a microscope. It upset Max and Miriam. Miriam was crying herself to sleep and Max wasn't allowed to go into her bedroom to talk to her because of a rule. Everything was very strict and well organized. The rules were very silly and unusual.

Miriam kept making frequent to Mariah to explain how everything was going on. Max was constantly being battled to check his strength. They had rules about how many times you had to win to be able to keep a wife. It was stupid rules and customs they all had been bothered with their whole life.

**Six Months Later- Max, Miriam, Ray and Mariah back at home.**

Mariah was screaming and crying. She was a mess. Ray was preparing everything for their trip back to the White Tiger Tribe. She didn't want to go for the festival. It was only for a month. Everyone reassured her everything would be fine.

"Everything is going to be fine. I'm fine from my meeting with my tribe. Max is okay and look through everything he had to go through Mariah." Miriam held Mariah's hope high but only Ray could make her happy and he wouldn't be home for a few hours.

"Come on Mariah, Miriam's right. You'll go there; marry Ray officially be your country and be happy from there on out. You'll rule the area and help make rules and laws that are better for people's lives." Max was right. Mariah had a duty to rule the country and make laws to help her people out.

"I just want Ray." Mariah shouted as she cried.

"Mariah, he's just buying tickets. He'll be back in a few hours. He has to get your passport updated and then his and then you'll be on your way to your tribe with him. Nothing is going to go wrong. If anything does; Ray will stop it." Miriam said hoping that nothing would ever bother her.

"It's not that simple. You don't get it. I won't be able to leave the tribe for years. I won't get to see you guys again. I won't be able to go to your wonderful birthdays for me or anyone else. I'm going to miss a big part of myself. You are my friends and a large part of me." Mariah cried running through all the happy times she had had with them.

"We'll miss you too Mariah. You and Ray have to fore fill your duties to your tribe. It's a big responsibility. I know you don't want to but we'll keep in contact and soon you'll be with Ray and forget about this. You'll adjust to being there. I'm sure of it." Miriam reassured her.

"Maybe you should go help Mariah pack, Miriam?" Max said helping Mariah get up and helping her to her room.

"Okay, I will. I'm sure she'll be fine once Ray comes back. For Mariah's sake, I hope he comes back early." Miriam said and went up the stairs.

Miriam helped Mariah pack up all of her beautiful gowns and outfits that Mariah had made. Mariah had designed a few dresses. She designed one for the wedding, the service, the after party and a few other parts of the special wedding. It was funny to imagine that in a few weeks to a few months that she was going to get married.

Ray came home with all the paperwork, tickets, and things he needed to get the tribe. Mariah had dressed up in a beautiful gown. Ray was taking her back to the forest for the last time in a long time so she could enjoy something from here again.

Miriam packed a DVD in Mariah's bag. It was a recording of every moment Ray and Mariah had spent together. It also included photos from secret moments when they kissed. Max and Miriam had been running around the house getting these so they could give it to them. It was the perfect wedding gift for them.

--------------------------------------------------

My mom says that since I'm sick I can't be on the computer so 1 chap is all I can manage for know. I promise that I'll work up to at least 2 of the missed 3 chapters over time. I wish I had enough time but babysitting my little sister and her friends, watching Beyblade reruns and being sick is a lot of work.

I'm coming to the conclusion of this story. I'm sad but I found the perfect thing to put in its place. It's called "Great Expectation and the Perfectionist". It's the story of Kai's first love and only love. Kai met a girl a long time ago. Her name was Hailey Tate. She turned out to be the long lost sister of Max. She was kidnapped and taken to the abbey with Kai along time ago. This is her reunion with her family and her best friend Kai. She knows the real Kai. Is the world ready for the real Kai?

I need more reviews in my sick time so I feel I need to update some more but it's just a preference. I love these stories but it's very time consuming and I don't have a lot of extra time. I'm returning to school tomorrow so I need to get all my absent work done. Marina


	10. Rule number 1: don't be nice

Sadly this story is coming to its end. I guess that's okay because I'm hooked on writing these and I'll be writing many more. Yah, for you and me. Happy St. Patrick's Day! I am going to put up a chapter of the sneak preview of my next story just for a St. Patrick's Day present along with 2 new chapters. I might to another one if I have time but it's all up to time. I need reviews from this story and the next one to keep me spirited to right. I hope you guys are planning on watching the 'Month of Miyasaki' on Miguzi this month. I love his animes' they made me cry. I have them all on DVR.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10: Rule Number One- don't be nice**

"Ray can't we got tomorrow. We'll be on time still. I just can't go back and see Zackary, Wendi and all the other's faces to see my return. It's only been two years since I last met up with them. I mean Wendi, Mille, Guan, and London are going to be there along with lots of other people from there tribe and I'm going to make a fool of myself." Mariah said trembling as Ray grabbed her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Everything will be fine. You'll pass you're inspection; and get married to me. You'll live happily as the leader's wife and be happy. You'll make changes that will help make more inner tribe love relationships and bring true love together. You'll be great. There's no fear of anything Mariah. I'll be there for you." Mariah was sad inside but she tried a fake grin to try to fool Ray but there was no fooling Ray. Ray held up her chin and they kissed.

Ray and Mariah got everything in Max and Miriam's car as Max as they drove them to the airport. "Don't worry so much Mariah. Ray is going to marry you. You're at top physical condition and you've been working with Galax and Drigger for months so you'll past the test easy. Don't be nervous, show you're true colors and get it over with and be happy." Max said driving the first 20 minutes of the trip.

"You only get married once. As much as you're nervous, frightened and scared shows it's a true wedding. Even normal Americans do that and they pick their wives. It's normal at any wedding. Good Luck you two. We'll stop bye it a few months and see how you're doing." Miriam said crying as the duo climbed aboard their plane. Max held her tight and waved to the departing duo.

Mariah was too scared to cry but she waved bye nervously. Max and Miriam understood completely. They themselves had already been married and gone through the same marriage rituals a few times. Ray and Max did there whole departing hand gesture and waved good-bye to their best friends.

Ray grabbed his wife's shoulder and went with her through custom's check and onto the plane. They calmly took their seats. Mariah sat next to the window. She wanted to look out it to calm her nerves. Kevin and London were picking them up at the airport in a few hours.

Ray realized that something new was pestering Mariah. She wasn't thinking without looking at anything and zoomed out like she was. She kept looking at Ray and after awhile she quickly turn away. "Mariah, something is bothering you. Will you tell me what it is?"

Mariah sighed and nodded then looked out the window. "I don't know if it is a significant and very proper question to ask? I wish I knew if it was good to ask you. Last time I asked it upset me more than not knowing. I wish I hadn't thought of it in the first place."

"Is the question for me Mariah? If it is I'm sure more good will come of it then not asking me. If something bothering you, you know it might not be happy but you will rest in ease by knowing its answer." Ray said looking at Mariah's tear filled eyes.

"I just don't know if I want to know the answer or is it just one busy body's thoughts. Maybe something inside of me just wants to upset me even at the hardest times. I don't know if it's truly important to ask you. It's something I do want to know but I don't want the answer now." Mariah cried looking at her husband and crying.

"It seems you know you want to know you're just afraid of what the answer might be. I know from experience that even the most obvious things than you know the answer sometimes you second guess. My advice, don't ask yourself if it changed and what if you're wrong. Just find own and ask the person. Ask me." Ray said holding Mariah hands. She leaned on his shoulder he eyes filled with tears drowning her eyes.

"I truly want to know. What do you expect of me, as you're wife? I lived my life with little expectations of me until Zackary and he had large expectations. Then I thought, maybe I just have adjusted to having little expectations. Maybe he was doing what was best for me." Ray put his hand over Mariah's mouth and calmed her down.

"What Zackary did to you is never acceptable, not to you or anyone I know. You had your own burdens to do. They were fair and normal chores to do. You're weren't being pampered like a princess. You lived like you should. Zackary was a prince leader and expected too much of you. That's final, okay." Mariah nodded understanding that she was normal and Zackary was just over everyone's expectations. She wondered if he'd go on a list things he expected her to do like Zack had. Mariah hopped not, she didn't like lists. It made the jobs seem much more then they were and more numerous.

"But what do you want from me? What am I to do for you? I don't know what you expect of me so you have to tell me." Mariah wanted to know. How was Ray planning on running his household? Did he plan to do everything on his own? Or was she supposes to do everything?

"Mariah, I know what you can do and I know how much you can't. I'll never push you over than boundary or anywhere close to it. Marriage is a uniting of a man and a women; it's a eternal bond in unity. It's a sharing burden. I'll do my part and you do yours and everything will be great. I don't know what I want now. I don't need anything or anyone besides you right now. I don't need anything from you that you don't want to give. You don't need done; we'll work one day at a time and soon it will be as setup and normal as every marriage. No one said this was going to be simple it's just going to be easy." Mariah was so happy. He didn't have any outrageous demands. He just said that there were things to be done and she could do some and he could do some.

"Ray, I'm so lucky to have someone like you. I don't know if I could go on if you left again. I couldn't go back to the things I had to do in the past. I'm just glad we're on the same step together." She felt Ray's grip tighten around her and they met in a kiss.

"We've always been on the same step. Just sometimes we don't know what step comes next; that's why we have each other to make the decision together. I don't know what answer you want because it seems that even you don't know or don't want to know. I'm glad I don't have the answer now. I don't thing we know exactly what's ahead of us." The flight was long and they fell asleep.

"Excuse me passengers; we're arriving our destination of Lintec, China. Please buckle your seat belt because we're coming in for a landing. Please bring you're seat to a right up position." An assistant on the plain said waking up Ray and Mariah from their wonderful sleep.

"Great, we're there. I mean here. I don't want to go. Can't we stay in a hotel for a night before we go in and talk to them, please?" Mariah begged as Ray grabbed their over head bags and stood up. Ray helped Mariah stand up and carried her bag as they went through customs and arrived in the airport.

"Come on Mariah. We're not going to see any today except Wendi and Lee. They can talk about everything and you can just be happy. You still look very plane dragged from the trip. You can excuse yourself to sleep for awhile if you need to." Ray said looking around.

"No, I'll be fine. I really do want to talk to them. I mean it's not proper to sleep without first talking to you're host. I do have to be on my best behavior, sadly. These rules are so horrible. I wish I could just be me. I'm not going to be able to do that for awhile." Mariah sighed. Ray patted her on her back. "I wish I could go back and live with Max and Miriam after this but. I know I have duties to do and things I owe my tribe. I'm glad to be back and all."

"Once we get married and move into our own home you can be yourself again. You and I will be just like before except we'll have our own home. It'll be different will all our duties and not running freely everywhere but not everywhere is perfect and free. I'm going to miss it too." Ray said as he picked up his bags and pointed out Lee and Wendi waving to them. Mariah smiled and Ray waved back.

Wendi was very pretty and actually very nice since she had been brought out of the Lintec crazy rules. She had long black hair braided into a pony tail. She was the same height as Lee and she kept smiling. "Hey Mariah, hey Ray; this is Wendi. I'm glad you can finally meet her." Lee didn't look like he was annoyed by her. He looked as he enjoyed her company.

"Hi Ray, hi Mariah; it's great that I get to meet the last members of the council. You look nice today Mariah, I love you're dress. Did you make it?" Mariah nodded and was confused at the way she acted. Mariah had never met Wendi. Lee had described her to act just like Zackary had acted toward her. She'd never met any of the girls that her friends were going to marry but judging them upon how the guys described them; she was sure she'd had the girls.

"It's nice to meet you too Wendi. I made this on my own with some materials and things I had at my friend's house. She helped me make it so I can't take all the credit. So how are you?" Ray had a smile on his face that the two girls would be getting along. Lee wasn't surprised at all.

"I'm fine; it wasn't along drive from my old village. I miss your village already; it's really sweet and nice. Everyone was very helpful for my move in and during the wedding I got to meet a lot of nice people. It's great finally being in a city that I can be nice to people." She turned to Ray and bowed. Ray was surprised. "I'm sorry how I acted during you're trial Ray. We aren't aloud to be nice or considerate to anyone in our village. It's the rules, sorry."

"It's okay, I know how it is when you have to follow your villages rules. They never seem to help you win a case though; it just makes things worse. It's kind of hard to win a case against you're people." Ray said until he was rudely interrupted by laughing. It was Lee.

"I'm sorry but you actually following one of our biggest rules would be amazing to see for once. I see why you did but you did break a few main rules in two villages. I don't see you being one to follow all the main ones." This statement brought Wendi to smile and Mariah to giggle.

Mariah yawned and everyone noticed. "Let's go home so we can talk there. I'm glad to see how everything was where you guys were staying. It must have been very nice because you guys look very happy from coming from there." Wendi had made some simple but true guesses.

Lee grabbed some of Mariah's many bags and carried them to his car. He drove anyone back to his home. Wendi pointed out things about her old city as the drove through it. It turned out living in the center of the city for a few years gave you knowledge about every nuke and cranny.

They finally arrived at a small housing area where they had visiting houses for any special occasions where they had many guests coming. Since Lee and Wendi were married, they could use their own visiting house. During the festival the engaged couples would get their own. Mariah and Ray had not yet been officially engaged.

"It's very nice for a visiting home. It feels a lot like the tribal house back home. I miss it there. I guess being away from home and returning to a tribe like this one just brings back memories." Mariah said looking around in every room and down the hall. The house had 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a small living room. It was very nice for a first home.

"I don't miss Lintec much. It's very similar to all the other tribe's the house style, the rules, the people are way different but other than that it's no different. I'm glad I'm finally getting to talk to people and go places. I as the so-called princess of the tribe was not aloud to leave. I had to put up with no good dirty people like Zackary and Akron. They ruled this place like their home. I just had to sit and pretend I didn't exist. It wasn't fun." Wendi said as she walked through the kitchen and sat in the living room next to Lee.

After about 2 hours of talking Mariah almost fell asleep and Ray's stomach growled. Ray shook Mariah awoke who screamed and startled Lee and Wendi. "Mariah, maybe you should excuse yourself and go to bed. I'm just going to have something to eat and then go to bed okay?" She nodded, bowed out of the room and left.

"Ray, I'll go make something you to eat since Lee and Mariah are going to go head to their bedrooms." He agreed and sat down at the small table in the middle of the room. "Can I ask you something, Ray?"

"Sure. What is it?" Ray said looking at Wendi.

"Why are you so respectful of Mariah? I mean she falls asleep and is first to leave the room, she doesn't ask to make you anything to eat. Why did you get upset with her? If I did that growing up or at a dinner with anyone I'd probably get whipped or not get dinner or something. Why do you protect her, I mean most women are treated like dirt, why not her?" Ray thought for a second. He couldn't say because I love Mariah. He needed a longer more explanatory response than that.

"For one thing, Mariah's a person just like everyone else; she gets tired and needs to sleep like anyone else. It doesn't matter what she needs to do if her body isn't up to it no one can force her to. I didn't get upset with her because she's not a magical or anything; she has limitations and that's one that she has like everyone else. We were always taught to respect people, males and especially females. I didn't protect her from anything. Lee sees things the same as I do. We treat women are people and they are. I don't see why anyone should think any different." Ray said trying not to say anything that favored Mariah. Everything he said was general and completely true.

"Wow, I never realized how lucky I am to marry into you're tribe. So you plan on asking Mariah to be you're wife during the festival right? I saw the ring. It's kind of obvious with the way you act around her." Wendi said being very respectful and nosey at the same time.

"Ya, I guess it's just my thing to know. I think you guys will do great together. I'm glad that there are some true love marriages in your tribe. It's pretty rare in ours. We marry people of our level of money, beyblade skill, different tribe and we have to be able to fall in love in 15 years easy. I don't think many people can do that but the fact that you did is wonderful for you two. If only all marriages were like yours. All things aren't fair in love and war as they say. Here's you food, I have to go to bed, good-night." Ray was amazed by the things Wendi said.

Ray ate his food and returned to 'his' bedroom to sleep. Then he remembered that he was sharing it with Mariah. He couldn't change in there. He took his clothes and changed in the bathroom. He came back in the bedroom and lay in the bed. He felt very strange sharing a bed and bedroom with Mariah. It was like he was going to do something to her. He felt he was invading her privacy. He'd never thought about this until know.

He decided to go into the living room and sleep on the couch. He felt that would calm his nerves enough to sleep. He went out on the couch and fell asleep. He cleared his conscience by not sleeping in the same bed as Mariah. She was so pure and innocent. He planned to not make anything seem to happen that might go against them in court. They had enough against them. They promised to be careful of what they did so they wouldn't get in trouble but Mariah had gone to sleep by herself so it didn't cross her mind.

Mariah woke up at about 6:00 after getting about 8 hours of sleep and found herself wondering around the house looking for Ray. She remembered that there were 2 bedrooms; hers and Lee's and Wendi's. She found Ray on the couch and decided to quietly make everyone breakfast as a thank you. She wondered why Ray hadn't just come in the room and slept in there. She then understood that if anyone heard about it they would have been in trouble for it wasn't legal to sleep with someone who you weren't engaged to or married to. In their minds they were engaged but not the tribes had seen. Mariah finished making preparations and sat down on a chair in the living room. She looked at Ray and then smiled at him. She then looked at her ring. She pretended to hug herself because she was so happy to marry Ray; she was so lucky.

He awoke to the smell of food and saw a very familiar face a few feet in front of him. She noticed him stirring and walked over kissed him on the cheek and went into the kitchen. "Good morning to you too, Mariah. How did you sleep last night?" Ray said as he started to sit up and stretch.

"It was different being in a different house again. I found myself wondering around trying to find you. If you'd tell me where you'd be that might help. It scared me to think I didn't know where you were. I slept very thank you, though." Mariah said setting the table for four people. "I don't know when they're going to wake up. I'll just put theirs' in the refrigerator. How did you sleep though? You didn't look very comfortable on the couch. I for one can sleep anywhere I'm at peace."

"I slept pretty well for my first night somewhere. I need a day or so to adjust to being at a place. I'm glad you slept comfortably last night. You look very happy, that's good. I thought that you'd still be nervous, but it's good that you're not. There's no reason to be." Ray tried to comfort Mariah before their big day; it was like another trial. Lee and Wendi walked in the room side-by-side.

"I would be so sure Ray. You haven't been to this festival. It's not as easy as Mariah described that. Girls just sit patiently in a tent to wait for the news. Boys have a lot of work to do. You seem not to be the most knowledgeable about it. I'd ask Lee." Wendi said as Mariah took out their meals and served them. Mariah sat down and ate her own.

"She's right. It's a long day to put it short. Girls first get judged on 30 qualities. They are things like personality, health, wealth, status, maturity and things like that. It takes a long time. They then rule out those who don't make it down to those who are acceptable for the best and then you get to chose. You fill out paperwork for the top women and then the council does the rest from there. It's not an easy or fast process. I wish it was but It's not." Lee said starting to eat his breakfast.

"At least your day gets more exciting then sitting in a tent and being judged on every dimension of your body, mind and every other thing you think about. It's an all around test of like compatibility. It's like those online tests you take to see who you're perfect match is; except it tests you on each other's personality toward any other person on earth. It's not easy to go through. You'll need energy so eat up Mariah. I get to listen to older council members complain, exciting." Wendi said sarcastically.

"I don't think today is going to be a very happy day until the end of it apparently. I'll be waiting I have to meet up with the other girls, bye everyone." Mariah said, sighing as she left the house.

"I guess I better go and go meet up with the other guys. It seems that my day is not going to be much more exciting than anyone else's day. Hope you guys can entertain yourselves all day. Bye Lee, bye Wendi." Ray grabbed his bag, running in his bag remembering to grab Mariah's and ran ahead and gave it to her.

"Thanks so much Ray. I don't think I could have done anything without this bag. I hope you aren't as annoyed with your tests as I am with mine. Bye." Mariah smiled and walked off to her boring day of being tested on every single fiber of her being.

"I hope you don't hurt anyone for being bored to death with all the tests. Do everyone a favor and don't beyblade anywhere near their tent. Ripping up all their paperwork won't help the day go by any faster. Bye, Mariah." They said bye and parted like being ripped apart for no apparent reason. There were thousands of tents and they weren't going to the farthest ones on the outreaches of town.

(A/N: If you've ever seen Mulan it's their version of the matchmaking ceremony.) There were 30 tents lined up in a circle. You started at the first tent and went one by one to the next until you have been at all 30. It would take you 10 minutes at every tent. 30 tents x 15 minutes with exchange time equals 7 and half hours. Then you have to separate the top scores and then the guys have to finish off, they make the matches and that's another 5 and a half hours. So let's say 14 hours total. We start at 10 o'clock and Mariah will find out about 12 o'clock midnight tonight. That's great for her right.

------------------------------------------------

When we return from my annoying version of a cliff hanger we will see the boring tests she has to go through and see what kind of things Lintec boys look for in girls. It's odd that the women are mostly from White Tiger village and are getting matched up to Lintec men that have none of the same things. I don't think that's odd really. I think that's very ironic. Ironic means like it turns out to be something total different from what you thought and it turns out to be silly and mean.

Review Please. I'll have another chapter up tonight maybe. Or early tommarow and like 12:32 am. It just depends on what time I finish.

Marina

Next Chapter is "Saving Mariah and Ray". It's a very now ironic story.


	11. Saving Mariah and Ray

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Saving Mariah and Ray

Oh- sorry for this intrusion but I'm changing the test number to 15 just because I can only think of that many different types of tests and she finds out in 10 hours at 8:00. That sounds better and more nice to Ray and Mariah.

"Hi I'm Beverly Nickta. I'm in you're tribe. I don't think you've met me because you're all up close to the council and I'm just a peasant girl. I wish I could be someone great and high like you." Beverly said admiring Mariah.

"It some aspects of my life I wish I was more like you Beverly. I have this big life. I'm expected to become so great and be so perfect. It's harder than it looks. You're sweet for just being 15. I'm 17 as of 6 months ago. This is my 2nd time being at the terrible place. It's not fun at all. I hate being judged on things that other people think of. I had a great life until I decided to come back to the tribal life. I loved my life when I was 12 and 13. I traveled with my team and went wherever we wanted to. It was perfect." Mariah sighed staring at the sky.

Beverly was a girl who was 15 years old. She had dark brown hair and had rags for her outfit. She had beautiful blue eyes. Mariah guaranteed to herself that Beverly would be someone. She would make a life for herself. She might not seem like someone but the good people in life are the nobodies are nobody-knows to put for nicely. She would reach great things. She'd marry someone who was sweet like her any be happy.

"Mariah, do you ever wish that you could pick who you marry? I mean I know we can't but if you could what would they be like? You seem like someone who has an idea of what they want and that's great. I don't but you having an idea is brilliant." Beverly wasn't a realist she was a dreamer like Mariah. Mariah wished Ray would save her from this but knew her was taking care of it in a different way.

"I met someone who I could describe. He was perfect for me in everyway. I have a good chance I could marry him. He matches me in almost every category. He's nice, sweet, caring, careful, and helpful. He's saved me a million times. He is so romantic. He likes beyblading with me. He and I have spent are whole lives together. He's a leader and he knows how people are supposed to live. I guess I'd be extremely happy if it was him." Beverly was so naïve it was funny. If you hadn't seen her you'd think she was 8 or 9. She listened to everything about the 'person' Mariah liked in every detail. Beverly imagined him.

"Hey if you guys do get together; look me up so we can stay in touch. I don't know where I'll be then but at least one of us knows where were going. I'd love to know or have a clue what kind of person I'm marrying. I can't wait to meet him. You guys seem so perfect for each other. I'll be happy if you do get to marry each other. True love is rarely found in people so young like us. You're a bit older but hey, in heart aren't we all young." Beverly was no sounding like the wisest man in the council.

Mariah giggled and Beverly was confused. "It's very funny. I've worked with the people in the council and that last line reminded me of something they said. Everything they say has to be a proverb. It's like it's a rule. You're great to talk to. Oh, and his name is Ray Kon. He's our tribe's leader. I'm sure you've met him. I have to go take my test but by Beverly."

Mariah would miss talking with Beverly. She was an amusing girl. She had the questions and curiosity of a child and the wisdom of an elder of their tribe. She was very sweet and so pure of heart. If Mariah wished she could do anything as a council member she'd raise the marriage age a few years so people as pure as Beverly could stay pure and innocent like her.

Mariah had always had a hard time picturing a image that had plagued her to imagine. The image was a girl of 16 being married, but not only being married but having a child. As hard as Mariah thought about she couldn't think about; it was just so sad. It pains her to think that the same thing only happened to her with Zackary. He wanted 1 children every year for 10 years; 10 children. What a problem with supply and demand he had. Mariah was just barely going to be able to have 1 child. Mariah would die before she could have 3. It made her cringe; he having a child 2 almost 3 years ago. Yikes, was the word that plagued her mind.

The first 5 test were easy. They were very simple to take and answer. The first was a paper about you- basics, i.e.: name, address, phone and all the basic stuff. The second was on personality, i.e.: what you like, what do you dislike, you hate this, you enjoy these things, you wish you'd never done this. The third was on date ability- when you'd like to have your first child, what kind of guy you like. The fourth was a physical examination of your body. The fifth was a ton of child labor tests.

Everyone took a break after all the shots and running and paperwork. Beverly and Mariah met back at the tree. "So how do you think you did on the last two? I think I'm tired of being poked and prodded by every doctor they have at the Lintec tribe. They had like 6 in there. They had to check every little thing. It got annoying by the end of it. What scared me is all the child labor tests said I'm in peak physical condition to have a child right now? Eww." Beverly was back to her little girl stage in a time where you had to be very mature to be able to not lose your mind through all of this.

"Excuse me you two. I'm going to give you you're beyblade battle schedules. Here." The lady in bright orange hair who looked like a clown handed Beverly and Mariah there papers. Beverly looked scared at the fact they were going to have to beyblade during this. Apparently only about 70 of the female population of the White Tiger Tribe has ever used a beyblade and considered in important to have one with them.

"Mariah you like to beyblade, right? I have heard about you guys leaving the tribe to challenge people in it but I thought it was wrestling until my brother brought one home. Where can I get one? I need one like now." Mariah smacked her head. She was upset because it was teaching a new dog a new trick when it has a test on it now.

"Ya, I have a spare." Mariah took Galax's bit-chip out of her new beyblade and gave it to Beverly. "I kind of need that back later but you can use it for know. I have to go get mine from someone. Bye." Mariah ran off to the council to ask for her blade back.

"My young child Mariah, welcome back to our festival and tribe. What may I do for you?" Mr. Uzi said looking at Mariah who was out of breath.

"I need Galax's blade back. Ray and I gave our blade's back to insure that we wouldn't have access to the power of our bit-beast's action. I need it back for my test now that I have returned. If I could have Ray's too, that would be great." Mariah said kind of in a rush and kind of in pleading manner.

"Sure Mariah, you and Ray returned as you promised so you have full access to every thing you left. You needed your time to be together and we trusted you and let you so here you go." He handed her Drigger's and Galax's blades and she bowed and ran off. She ran to a nearby opening in the forest.

"Okay Galax it's time to return and come back now. 3…2…1…Let it Rip!" Galax's blade came ripping out of the shooter and slammed into a tree and fell down. It didn't make a dent Mariah was petrified. She sat down on the blade after capturing the blade and just eyes wide eyes and mouth wide open sat there. She heard foot-steps behind her.

"Hey Mariah, I think you need this one back. They're giving out basic blades at the test. I'll be better using one of those. This one doesn't anything. I guess it's one of those special ones that only works for special people." Beverly returned Galax's other blade and Mariah compared the two blades. They were the same strength, power and attack strength and both had used Galax. What made the difference?

She put Galax's bit-chip back in the V2 beyblade and launched in and it made a huge dent in the tree. Now Mariah was confused. She sat down and looked up at the sky.

She'd easily win to tournament. Ray is head over everyone and she could beat him 1/3 times at a tournament so she had to be fairly good. Most of the girls didn't know how to blade and the others would have to adjust to a new blade because there's was back at home. It was not home field advantage. It was knowledge of the surprise advantage. It wasn't exactly fair but any open knowledge was fair ground to Mariah and this is just one big thing. It put her 5 steps closer to being with Ray. It was a happy day.

Mariah returned to the spot in the tent where she first met Beverly and came across her again. She brought Beverly outside and taught her the basics of beyblading. It was fair to help a friend once she knew what the test was on too. She didn't redeem anything she had done to prepare anyone for this test unfair. It was common knowledge that this test was on beyblading and you had to beyblade. She just helping make one person who was knowledgeable on this subject a little more.

"Mariah, Mr. Izone wants to see you. I think it's about your beyblade so I'd bring it with you?" Mariah gasped. She remembered she wasn't suppose to have any contact with Galax for the last year and a half but she had for the last half a year. She had messed up big time again.

Mariah was so sad. She would probably have to use a regular beyblade and have a lot of negative points of her personality score card. She hoped not because it was low enough. The beyblade portion was 1/3 of your grade so if she wasn't aloud to join in she was for sure out of the running for getting in the top 10 and that was bad.

"Miss. Or shall I say Mrs. Mariah. How are you? Let's cut to the chase. Using your high place to get info is illegal in the scoring but legally because you did this last year you could plead your case and get off with no negative marks, correct." Mr. Izone was the guilt police. He'd tell you ways you could get out of anything and make sure you did what was right even if it turned out to be what's wrong.

"I know, I know it's not fair to those who don't know what beyblading is and to those who didn't bring there beyblades with them. Any could have asked before what it was on too. I'm just honestly making excuses for the wrong reasons aren't I?" Mariah had given up. Mr. Izone was a mind reader. He knew before Mariah did that she liked Ray. He suspected it would happen from the beginning.

"We all know that you could easily beat everyone there; even without Galax. You are doing this so you can marry Ray, right? Mariah nodded So why haven't you two ever just asked to get married together. It's much easier you know. They'd say yes. Everyone knows you two are meant to be except until recently you did. It's odd how that works. You're in deep now. Just do yourself a favor and admit it to everyone you know. It will work to clear you're conscious. I promise you everything will go you're way if you let it." Mariah had utterly no clue what he was talking about.

"I know I love Ray. I want to marry Ray. He asked me to marry him, I said yes and we're happy know. I guess we never asked because we never think they'd say yes. I don't know why we didn't just ask in the first place. So many people have told us to just ask but we never did. I guess we feel that we have to make things difficult to prove it to ourselves that we belong together; people pulling us apart is the ultimate test. We just felt that it couldn't be that easy because love isn't that easy." Mariah wanted to cry. She had made a fool of herself.

"Love is very simple Mariah. When you love, you just do. When you love Ray how simple was it to love him. You and Ray seem to always second guess yourselves. Why is nothing simple? Why must you feel you're wrong? The elders know love; they've seen love before. They won't go against love. If they see love they let it be. The elders didn't make the law they just enforce it. They hate the laws as much as you do but no one has ever thought to change it and make it right. They second guessed themselves and made this whole mess in the first place. Do the world a favor and end this." Mariah nodded and smiled.

"I see know. When I knew I loved Ray it was instant and easy to know. Nothing is simple because we make everything hard to test ourselves. Nothing is hard unless we make it and think it is. I'm going to so do the world a favor. Thank Mr. Izone. I'm going to tell everyone plain and simple my morals. It's not that hard now." Mr. Izone smiled and waved his hand for her to leave.

Mariah ran out the door happily and took out her beyblade and whispered a simple phrase 'love is above all law, it's is pure, simple, and true.' Mariah had been taught by Ray and her teachers the one thing that all of mankind struggled with. She learned that anyone can do anything if you set you're mind to it. Things are only hard if someone makes it. The true thing is simple and pure like love. A beyblade match is only hard to win when you make it difficult. If we all used the same rocks and stones it would be easy, simple and pure. Man made it difficult.

Mariah was planning on killing the dead laws of her tribe and writing new laws that more fit the times and were true, pure and simple. Everything should be like love. She'd do everything with Ray now that they were above the law. The law means simple, true, and pure like love that's why love is above it.

"Hey World, I'm fine with the law because I'm above the law. Love is above the law. Hate is below the law because hate is the opposite of love. Love brings connection and a bond. In truth, purity and simplicity comes love a perfect and intricate thing love is." Mariah now realized more of the millions of God's simple lessons he had sent down. Mariah now missed Ray. It was time for the match and she was sure he'd be there. Ray loved a good beyblade match.

Mariah grabbed her bag and Galax's blade. She ran off to the stands. There were 5 rounds. Round one was 100 groups of 5 girls. Round two was 10 groups of 10 girls. Round three was 1-1 matches; 5 continued. Round four was first two out. Round five was a 1-1 match best 2 of 3 for winner.

A predict Mariah easily took the competition within a quarter of the time the guessed it would be so they went of to their final 5 tests. Mariah wasn't exactly proud of herself for beating off everyone so easy but she just wanted to get to Ray as fast as she could. She hadn't seen him in a while and this place was very depressing.

The last 5 test were very simple and easy like Mariah had learned to like things. The first was a cooking test. The second was a sewing test. The third was a cleaning test. The fourth was a medical attention test in case of emergency stuff. The fifth and last was a test on maturity, handling problems, taking care of a home, and odd things like that.

"Bye Beverly, it's been great going through everything with you. I'll be sure to keep in contact with you no matter where our path leads. You're a good friend and a good person. I'll miss you." Mariah and Beverly departed for the last time. They would see each other and the marriage declarations but that wasn't like this.

"I'll miss hanging out with you. I hope you get to marry Ray. I have to go off with my section. I can wait to see how everything is going to turn out for us. I'm sure what ever you do you'll make a difference that'll save many future generations from this again." Beverly never said anything after that.

"I'll make sure of it. If your children are still under this law; I'll be very sorry for them because the law isn't getting any better until I have a choice. I promise you; I'll make things better and Ray will be there helping no matter what." They giggled and ran off with their groups.

The groups were very simple. They were divided up into smaller sections; 100, 100, 100, 100, 50, 25, 10, 10, and 5. Mariah of course scored in the highest group among with the other girls who were in the third round of beyblading of course. Beverly scored in the second group which was great for any normal person.

Ray's work

"This is going to be easy than it looks." Ray held up a question and answer sheet that was front and back. It was 20 questions about how he was and what he wanted in a girl. He had a choice of 5 girls and 1 was Mariah so his chances were good and his ideal girl matched Mariah exactly.

Name: Ray Kon

Age: 18

Address: Leaders' Quarters, White Tiger Village

Describe Self: Black Hair, tall, strong, Chinese.

Likes: Beyblading, Cooking, Running, and walking around in forests.

Dislikes: Annoying rules, bossy people, rude people, and improper people.

Favorite Animal: Tiger

Favorite Color: Black and White

Favorite Place: Forests

Your personality: Romantic, fun, respectful, kind, and helpful

You're position in tribe: Leader, protector

Money: from fairly rich decent, part of the council

You want to have a child in the family at age: 20-21 around there

When something goes wrong you…: Forgive the person who did it help fix the problem.

You enjoy company or hate company: I enjoy having friends over and company

Your pet peeve is: Arranged Marriages, and people who never express their feeling

-Her-

Her personality: funny, sweet, quiet, honest and understanding.

You expect her to...: Clean, do laundry, sew and spend time with me.

She has to…: Be able to beyblade at extreme levels because that's what I like to do.

She can't...: Be extremely crazily feminine, be annoying and talk a lot

------------

Mariah and Ray were tired of being in the same room together but couldn't make any contact with anyone. Ray was bored of sitting around and waiting for news. Mariah was tired of getting news about things that had nothing to do with them getting engaged. She was happy that she could have a child though she didn't want one for another couple of years. She missed sitting back at home watching TV with Ray most of all. She missed hanging out with Max and Miriam and walking around in big open spaces. The place here was crowded and not spacious with all the people walking around.

"Excuse me, everyone we have to go down to the center building and listen to everyone's pairings now. Let's go down now." Everyone in the room without a word walked down into rows without a single movement they saw large rolls of paper all across and people ran for them. "You have to wait until you're announced. Let's get this started."

Each group of 100 took about 1 and a half hours because every couple had to get up on stage sign the document and sign away their freedom. They'd be assigned a visiting house to live and at a go there. It was 6 hours later when they finally got to the highest ranking people. Beverly got paired with a nice young man her age who since she was in a top area had similar thoughts about everything it was great.

Mariah and Ray and most of everyone in the stage had fallen asleep. "Finally and last of all; we have Mariah Kito and Ray Kon who scored nearly perfect on every test. They are their tribe's leaders and beyblading champions. Congratulations." It had finally happened. Mariah and Ray were married. They didn't act as happy as they were they were to have a real wedding with all their friends back at home.

They got back to their home at 11:30 which was a lot longer with all the fights that had broken out. Mariah and Ray broke down on the couch. Mariah looked at her wedding ring. "It's official, this ring and that document says it plain and simple. I'm just so happy." Mariah started crying and Ray just held her in his arms. It was wonderful to be loved by someone like this.

"I'm so glad to Mariah. I'm glad everything worked out like it did. It wasn't that hard after all. I mean you easily won on 1/3 of it with the beyblading. You did great on all the basics. I heard it was all basic stuff. Did you learn anything about yourself you didn't know?" Ray wondered. He had heard that in hard times it brings out new things about people.

"Ya, I did. I learned that no one has ever been against our wedding. It was just us second guessing ourselves. No law can go against love because love is above all form of law. Love is pure, simple and true that's what makes it so wonderful. We could have just asked to be married and they would have let us. It's just that we didn't ask." Mariah said. It was like a slap in the fact after doing the work but they did that because all that was love working through simple things made hard.

"I'm glad even the universe can't be against our marriage. I think that's just perfect. So who taught you that life lesson? I know that you didn't know that this morning so you just learned that recently." Ray was curious to know who could get into Mariah's brain like that.

"Mr. Izone, he asked me if I was being nice and fair when I used Galax in the tournament. He wanted to make sure I knew that everything is simple and only man and woman can make it anything but that. We should never second guess ourselves because it usually doesn't help. Take time to think about it but when you feel it's right don't prove it wrong.

It's not over! Well yes for this chapter but not this story!


	12. Wedding Plans

I'm sorry if I didn't get everything accomplished I needed yesterday. I got to 2 chapters done by 2 am on Saturday 3/18. I hope that counts. I stayed up all night finishing of that heartwarming tale. This story has reached 41, 240 some words. That's awesome for my first fic. I'm going to stop writing before and after the story because it's starting to bug me. You know the one thing I want. More reviews.

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Wedding Preparations

3 months after the catastrophe at the Festival.

"So the wedding is going to be in 2 months. That sounds like good timing. It's a month before my birthday and everything. I mean it's just perfect. It will be in the middle of spring and that's awesome. I think that's the perfect timing." Mariah said sitting in their new home. Ray was right beside her on the couch and he was glad Mariah wasn't like other people that were going to be added to the council. They made a big fuss out of the wedding and everything had to be perfect. Mariah agreed with him on almost everything because the compromised on everything they did.

"Ya Mariah, it's finally going to happen in 2 months. So how is everything with Miriam and Max? I heard you talking to them last night, what did they say." Ray said leaning back against their couch.

"Everything is great with them. They said sometimes when they have to go shopping it can get a little lonely but they said they'll get use so it again. I told them that they should just go shopping together but Max didn't exactly like that idea. What do you think about shopping, Ray?" Mariah said wondering if Ray would ever come shopping with her.

"I like shopping for gifts for you and beyblade accessories but other than that the whole walking around with other people for hours isn't something I find very exciting. I'd rather take you to a clearing in a forest where it's nice and quiet." Ray said.

"I don't particularly like the shopping we have here. It's very crowded with all the new people. I never realized how many visitors we get for the 6 months after the Festival. People are coming in from every place and city. I guess it will be the same when we have our wedding too. We should make invitations to send them." Mariah said laying back on the couch and Ray put his arm around her.

"That's a brilliant idea. That away we don't have to call them over and over to remind them. I wouldn't have thought of that. Good-thing you did for us." Ray said. They both had barely left each other's side for a moment over the last 3 months.

"I guess it was my idea but everything I do if for us so it's really just our wedding. I didn't think of the idea for the wedding either, you did. But I'm very glad you did." Mariah kissed Ray on the cheek.

"I'm glad I did too. So what are we going to have for breakfast? I'm making it today so, whatever you want. I have no clue what we have left. So what do we have planned for today?" Ray asked picking Mariah up and carrying her into the kitchen. He has done this a thousand times but he just found it made Mariah very happy when he did so he kept doing it.

"I don't know Ray. I found this DVD that Max and Miriam gave us. I don't exactly remember when they gave it to me or what it's on but they said not to open it until after the festival. It's a wedding and engagement present. I forgot I had it until they reminded me on the phone." Mariah said holding up the DVD.

"I think that's a great idea. They gave it to me to put in your stuff when we were packing. It was of the times when we were at their house. I think everything we did there was great happy moments. We'll watch it right after we eat." Ray fixed pancakes and bacon and served it and sat down next to Mariah.

The house that they were given as royal high council members had 2 floors. Downstairs had a kitchen, living room, bathroom, dining room, and a guest bedroom. Upstairs were a regular bedroom and a master bedroom as well as a bathroom, office, and storage room. It was very nice house. It had 3 bedrooms, a dining room, a office, living room, 2 bathrooms, an storage room and then it had the porch out front which was great because Ray and Mariah enjoyed sitting outside.

Ray and Mariah still felt uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed together because they weren't married. According to the law they could since they were engaged but they still had their own minds to listen to. They slept in the two main bedrooms upstairs so they would be on the same floor if something was to happen. Mariah had talked to Miriam about this subject on the phone last night.

Flashback

"So Miriam, why don't you and Max sleep in the same bedroom? I mean you are married. So why wouldn't you?" Mariah sighed maybe it was just her trying to find an answer to her own question or her just being a busy body. She didn't know she just needed an answer. She knew the reason she didn't.

"It's just that when we moved he we had just gotten married. We didn't feel comfortable with it. I guess it's that we're still pretty young; being 18 like you two are. It's not something that we think to talk about. It did when we first moved here. It'll come up maybe in the next year or two and we might or might not. It's how or minds think about it." Miriam was quiet and thought.

"How do you feel about it, Miriam? I don't know exactly how I feel about it. I know that we shouldn't until after the marriage at all but after then I don't know how I feel about it." Mariah was trying to see if her feeling matched other people's feelings. It was second guessing herself which she had been trying not to do as much but in this it wasn't. She didn't know how she felt about it so how could she guess if it was wrong.

"I don't know either. I don't think Max does either. I guess that it's something we afraid of like. It's a fear that something might go wrong. It's a chance, it could be tempting. Maybe that's it. I guess it's a chance that we're not willing to take. We sleep most nights on the couch together anyway, I guess it just seems better to keep things were they are. Someday we might change but for now it's fine with me. How do you feel about it?" Mariah had to sort out her feelings.

"I guess I feel scared that something might happen too. It we be nice to wake up in the morning together but it bothers me to think about sleeping in the same bed together. I guess it really bothers Ray. I think it's because that if he did anything to be at all. He would never forgive himself. I think it scares him to think that if I had a child it could possibly kill me. It's a risk that he's not willing to take. It doesn't scare me as much as it scares him but I don't why. I guess he's just being over protective. I guess it's good but sometimes it's a little too much." Mariah sighed. She would need sleep to make plans with Ray in the morning. Ray already went to bed so she'd need some too.

"It's something you guys should talk about if it's something that bothers him like that. You told me that you're fine to have a child. You both don't want one now but it's still something you can't be afraid to talk about. Good-night Mariah. Bye." Miriam stated so Mariah would understand it wasn't a choice she would have to.

"I know I should talk to Ray but it's something that I don't like talking about. I don't find it exciting to talk about how I have a chance of dying. It's defiantly not fun to see Ray scared for me. If I died; I'd never forgive myself. I'd forgive him but not myself. Bye Miriam." Mariah wanted to cry. She didn't because Ray would see her and that would cause them to talk about and she wasn't in the mood right now.

"You do know how you feel, clearly. You just don't want to say how you feel. Talking can only help make you're marriage stronger. It won't hurt your marriage, Mariah. Goodnight." Miriam hanged up then Mariah hanged up. She made sure there were no tears in her eyes as she went up stairs into her room.

Flashback Ended

Mariah knew she would have to bring it up sometime so after the movie she'd bring it up. At least she could start out being as happy as she could then end it in tears and sadness. She truly didn't want to talk about it but she knew that holding this inside would never help.

They finished eating and she and Ray walked into the living room. Mariah put in the DVD and watched it. It wasn't just from the time at their house. It was moments from the Asian tournament and the world tournament and other moments. It also had moments from their first trial. Mariah was crying; she didn't know all the things Ray had gone through. Also some of it was Mariah crying when he was gone. It showed everything they had endured together. It included times from when they were in the forest, the engagement, when they slept and talked on the couch. It was the perfect wedding gift.

Ray held Mariah in his arms through the whole movie then turned it off after it ended. She was crying and Ray was at tears through a lot of the moments too. He couldn't believe they had all the times he had caused himself pain yet Mariah was in so much more pain than he was. Some of the tears were of joy others were of sadness. They couldn't believe all they had been through.

Ray sat Mariah straight up and looked at her. She had been through so much pain and sadness when he left. He would take her anywhere he went ever again. He would never let her be so sad. He now had another question. Would she just be worse if she saw him in that much trouble? When he left like that it never was for anything good. If he did bring her, could she stand it? He wondered. He saw something else on her mind. She was trying to hide it but it was false hope because he would soon find out.

"Mariah, something else is bothering you? What is it?" Mariah shook her head then sighed. She knew he knew something was bothering her and so did she. She knew she couldn't lie to him. She had to give up. "Mariah, what's wrong?"

Trying to understand what Mariah was thinking about when she was sad was like guessing what a dog was thinking about. There were millions of things she could be thinking about. Ray knew her good enough to guess when she was happy. But when she was sad she hid any signs that would show it. "I really don't want to talk about it right now." She didn't say it mean she said it like she was so sad already and talking about it wouldn't help.

"You need to get this off you mind so you can be happy again. It's something is bothering you. I want you to tell me." Ray said trying to get Mariah to tell him. She was sometimes as hard as a rock to crack. Ray sometimes had a hard time but sometimes it was easy.

"Ray, it's about me. I really need to handle this by myself Ray. I know I'm not doing a very great job but I will learn to handle it."

"It seems you are going to need to tell some one to help you handle this and I want you to tell me Mariah. Anything about you is part of me now so I want to know okay?" Ray wasn't trying to pry into her life, he was part of her life so he needed to know what was going on inside of her head.

"Are you afraid to hurt me? To do anything that my hurt me or endanger me? I just need to know that. You try so hard to make everything great for me but are you afraid to hurt me." Mariah just really needed an answer.

"I guess I am. I wouldn't forgive myself if I did anything against you or to you. I have done so many things to hurt myself and since you're part of me know. I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you somehow. You saw how many times I've gotten myself into trouble and you being a part of me ended up being hurt. I guess it's just not fair for you." Ray said looking away from Mariah. She never thought of it like that. He did get hurt a lot and now that they would always be together she would be hurt.

"I guess I don't care. By protect me from you; you've hurt me much more than saving me. When you protect me you seem to push me away. When you push me away you're hurting me much more than if you kept be with you. I thought you get that by now. If I'm not with you, you're hurting me. So what good is taking my away from you to protect me it I'm better off being with you anyway. It seems kind of silly if you think about it; it's more ironic if you think about it." Mariah kind of had a smile on her face.

"I know but if anything physically painful happened to you and I had brought you into it I couldn't forgive myself. I know that it's painful for you and me to be separated like cutting something in half. It's our bond that is being weakened but. I do it because as much as I go through I couldn't go through it if you were ever in pain. I need you to be safe so I can get through and return knowing you're safe." Ray stood up and pulled Mariah up with him. He hugged her.

"I guess I don't completely understand it, Ray. The real point of this is that by trying to protect me you hurting me more than helping me. It's just making me more sad and trust me. I'd rather go through physical pain than go through another time being without you. Physical pain I can ignore and be happy that I'm with you. Emotion pain there is not a medicine in the world that can make me ignore it. It's always there. I'm making my own choices on when I'm going with you from now on. You're not leaving me." Mariah started crying again.

"Okay, I never will again leave you. I guess you win this case. What exactly is this about though? I don't see where you're mind got side tracked and then came to this? What made you think about this?" Mariah sighed. She had tried to get around it but Miriam said that they'd have to talk and she hasn't been wrong with her advice yet.

"I was talking to Miriam last night. I was talking about their sleep arrangements. Why there's were like that. They really don't know. I wanted to know why ours is like ours. I mean for know I understand but they've been married for like 3 years since they were 15 and it hasn't change. I wondered if ours was going to be like that." Mariah and Ray sat down.

"So you were wondering what I felt about it. I thought about that a lot. I felt that I was invading your space. I felt you needed your privacy; well that's what I thought at first." Ray sighed.

"Then it came to what if something happened." Mariah interrupted Ray and he nodded.

"If something did happen then you had a large chance of dying still. I still have all you're paperwork from the test if you want to see it. It scared me. You still had very high risk of dying. I couldn't lose you. If it something happened then I lost you. I'd be all alone and be so sad. It would be my fault and I couldn't live without you." Mariah started crying and it kind of startled Ray for a second. "Why are you crying?"

"I may have scored low then but so what. I'm not going to have a child any time soon and we'll be sure to check it out before then. I'm strong; I won't leave you. I wouldn't forgive myself if I left you. We have a bond and I need you just as much as you need me. You make me a lot stronger, remember. That test means nothing because I wasn't with you." Ray know understood why she was know laughing. They were stronger when they were together so when she did have a child it would be part of both of them and she would be strong because he would be there.

"Thanks for clearing that up for me. I forgot about that. I just couldn't go on without you and you couldn't without me. So let's do each other a favor and take care of each other and ourselves." Mariah nodded happily. Ray and Mariah kissed for a while.

Then there was a knock on the door. They weren't expecting any guests. Mariah got up and went to the door. It was Kevin and London. London was just like Zackary. She was very tall with red hair. It was very short down to her chin. Her hair was very straight and she was smiling. So was Kevin. They finally had some visitors. They had finally returned from doing all the paper work and now they could get visitors. They invited Kevin and London in. It was a huge surprise to Mariah to have guests. They didn't have very much stuff after only living there for 3 months. They only things they had brought themselves was their laptop, their bit-beasts, clothing and blankets and other necessities, like food.

"Hi Kevin, how are you? Come on in. You must be London, right?" The girl nodded. She was very quiet and didn't say a word.

"Hi Mariah, Hi Ray, I wanted to stop by and see how everything is going for you. Me and London are doing great. Our house is pretty nice. Feel free to stop by sometime. London would like some company, right?" London looked slightly paranoid with Kevin talking to her. "London you can talk freely here. Ray is just like the rest of our tribe."

"If you're sure. Hi. It's nice to meet you Mariah and you too Ray. I'm still not use to being able to talk freely to men yet. In our tribe we couldn't. You're house is very nice. Though all the houses in you're tribe are. There not as cramped as ours usually are. It's really great how wonderful it is in you're tribe. They have nice people, you can be nice, you can speak, and look at Kevin he's so nice to me." Mariah started laughing and Ray and Kevin looked at her. Mariah was smiling.

"Mariah, she's really serious. There tribe rules are really horrid and unfair. If you thought ours were than we still have no clue. I thought it was a joke at first too but when we went for the festival again I realized how real it was." Kevin didn't blame Mariah for thinking it was a joke. He too made the mistake of taking it as a joke.

"I'm sorry; I knew it was no joke from the crazy tests they made me take two years ago and again this year. I just think it's funny that someone as annoying, rude and horrible as Zackary would have such a sweet sister like you. It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry if I offended you though." Mariah apologized to London.

"I feel really bad for Guan now. He is such a jerk. I'm glad I'm so far away from him now. Everyone expected me to be a jerk like him. The tests we take are to make sure that our qualities match so that's why I didn't get paired with someone from my tribe because I'm so different from them. I'm so glad to be away from all of them. Oh and I brought you some more silk. It's a wedding present for you and Ray. Congratulations. I'm so glad you didn't have to marry my brother." London handed Mariah like 600 dollars in Silk.

"Wow, look at all this silk!" Kevin slapped his head. "This is like 600 dollars worth of silk. Did you buy all of this silk for us?"

"No, of course not, only some of it. Most of the silk you have there is all the extra silk I can't use. See I can't sew at all. I total failed sewing. That was the worst thing I could do. I had no need to sew anything because the seamstress at our house maid all of our clothes. I asked Kevin what you'd like and he said silk so I took all the silk we had and bought a lot more to give you." London shrugged.

"I told her I didn't know what you'd like but you enjoyed making us clothes so I figured it would work. I told her she went a little overboard with all the silk. But I don't know what we're going to do for our clothing. She's really is not good at sewing." Mariah got up, took a look at London and ran upstairs.

"I have no clue what she's doing Kevin. I think she needed to put all the silk away. I don't know why she didn't wait but whatever." Ray said wondering why his wife had just grabbed all the silk and ran upstairs.

A few minutes later Mariah came down with a large basket. "Here this is a bunch of clothes that I can't wear for you London. I made them a little small and some of them are old ones that I never wore when I was at the other house. You can have them, if you ever need some clothes made just ask, okay?" London was so happy to see clothes at all.

"Wow Mariah, these are so beautiful. You made all of these. You must be a wonderful seamstress. I'm sure you'll work wonders with all that silk." London admired the beautiful gowns Mariah had sown.

"Ya, Mariah is awesome with a sewing machine. It's all those years of sewing things for all of us. It's very expensive to hire your own seamstress so she just did everything herself. That's where we all got our clothes." Kevin said.

"Kevin, London, do you want to stay for lunch? I'm going to be making it so we really don't mind having company." Ray said inviting his friends to stay and eat lunch with them.

"Sorry Ray, but we still have a few more errans to do today. We'll stop by another time but we have to go shopping. Bye Ray, and thanks for clothing Mariah." Kevin excused himself and London out the door.

"That was very nice of you to give her some of your extra clothes. I wondered what you were planning on doing upstairs. We need to finish making the fliers and then send them out today. So I'll make us lunch and we can get a head start on that." Ray said as he got up and went into the kitchen.

'Ya, it's always nice to get some homemade clothing and 600 dollars worth of silk was a really nice gift too. I don't think I'm going to need more silk for like 2 more years. I think we should make a list of gifts that we need for our wedding so everyone doesn't get us silk." Mariah said, Ray started to laugh and agreed.


	13. One Man, Two Abuses, One Saved

I know I've been off for awhile but you can't blame me much. I'm dealing with laptop mainframes and hard drives blowing up. It's my friend. The problem is why do people who need their computer every second to do anything have the most problems with their computers. I guess it's because we over work them. Poor computers! I'm sorry to you and my computer. This story is reaching the falling actions or ending. I had Solo and Ensemble so I got to show off my awesome flute playing. It's always nice to do.

**This is a message to all boys.** _Why do you enjoy annoying girls who are easily annoyed? I think it's silly. I have 3 guy friends who are my closest friends, I work with them 10hrs. a day for 5 days a week. The guys find it hilarious to make fun of me and play around with me. Is it just a guy thing or is it just my fault with hanging out with these guys who enjoy bothering girls and staying on the computer._

I'm working on my other story. It's called 'Great Expectations and the Perfectionist' it's an Emily and Kai fic. I happen to think they would make a great couple. They would I'm sure. They both think they are the absolute best, they are both smart and can find a weakness it their opponent, they like beyblading and stuff.

Mariah and Ray fic; or 'Mariah's Bond is coming to an end so I'm sorry. I'm writing another beyblade fic so you can catch that and then I plan on either doing a tikari or takumi fic. That is to say TK and Kari or Takuya and Izumi/Zoey. I'd like to know your opinion on that. I'm going to finish off the remaining chapters so I can return to those.

_Note for this chapter. The underlay garment as I put is like their pajamas. It is also the same thing as an under shirt and slip. It's a shirt and skirt you would wear under your robe to you couldn't see threw it. It's a slip and under shirt. She already had it on under her robe._

_Oh and I'd like to put something in here. Lee is really Mariah's brother; I didn't catch that until I read it on the official site. So them liking each other is like out of the picture now. Unless you believe in ensestry. Now that this is official I'm going to put a few brother sister over protective moments in here. If you have questions ask me in a review._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: One Man, Two Abuses, One Saved

A month had passed and Ray and Mariah were still settling in. They hadn't thrown their party yet for their wedding but they planned that in 3 weeks. They are happy and beginning to show their happiness for being back into their tribe. They hadn't hit a bump in the road yet and they hadn't needed to solve any problems. They had a traditional white, black and of course pink wedding because that was traditional in China.

"Hey Ray, when did you say that Kevin, London, Lee and Wendi were coming over." Mariah yelled from the top of the stairs. She didn't realize that they had planned a surprise for her. "Huh, I wonder where he went. It's not like him to go off without me or at least without telling me." Mariah wondered around the house trying to see if he had left any notes. He didn't so she checked the backyard and surprise they throwing a surprise party.

I almost fainted and Ray caught me. "I should really be more careful when I throw you a surprise party. One you've been overworking yourself, two we're getting married, and three, we deserve it." Ray kissed me and then he stood me up on my feet.

"You guys should really not scare me like that, I'm going to have a heart attack." Mariah put her hands on her heart. She was breathing really hard and deep breaths. "You should be more careful who you scare." Ray escorted her to their table. She wanted to know how they got everyone here and setup while she was doing chores.

"Maybe you should just get used to it." She sighed.

"Ya, you're right I should but I don't know how I can because it's a surprise. It's almost scary for you guys to show up at my house when I'm just trying to do chores. You guys should make it easier like blind fold me and take me out here." Ray sighed, she would never agree to that.

"Let's just enjoy the party, I mean we're all here. We're all happy and we have gifts for you guys so let's just eat the wonderful food Ray made for everyone." Mariah was being dragged off to the buffet.

Mariah found herself spending most of her time with London and Wendi. They felt somehow eternally grateful to Mariah. They said something about she played a part that taught them to respect girls. "So Mariah, how is all the housework for you? Does you're entire house get dirty a lot? I have to clean the whole about 3 times a month. It's a ton of work but I think that would be the least of my chores at home." London brushed through her hair. He hair was as red and the apples on the tree. Wendi had long black hair braided into a pony tail it gave them both a distinguished look.

"I know our house here gets much dirtier than the one at home. I mean all the cleaning, cooking and all the other things I need to do. It's a handful of work. So what about you Mariah?" Mariah just wanted to cry and Ray noticed that they were confronting her about it. He'd probably get in trouble with everyone because they treated each other like equals.

"London, Wendi, can I borrow Mariah for a few minutes." They both nodded realizing now there was a guy in their presence and they became normal quiet housewives for a moment.

Mariah broke down in Ray's arms. She laid her head on his chest and started crying. Ray took her back into the house and sat next to his poor fiancé on the couch. He just held her, letting her be free to cry. He didn't want her to be unhappy. Kevin, London and Wendi went in to see where the engaged couple had disappeared to. They saw them and went back to the party. "I feel so different, I feel that my life isn't where it should. I should have just agreed to marry Zackary. I feel so sad, I'm a pathetic person and wife…" Ray put his hand over his fiancé's mouth.

"You know that's not how you really feel. You'd rather be dead than have a few problems with understanding other people's problems. I think that's a horrible option you chose." Mariah nodded. "Now, how do you really feel."

"Honestly?" Ray just looked at Mariah with a look that read. You-know-what-I-mean. "I wish I could understand them. I don't want to go threw what they have to go threw I want to see what could have happened to me. I want to trade lives with someone who has in horribly. I don't think I understand completely wonderful you are to me." Ray wanted to laugh but he knew that wouldn't help.

"Is that what you want?" Mariah nodded. "So all you want is to be treated badly so you can appreciate how good you have it." Honestly, Ray thought this was a horrible thing to let her do. "I guess that's final. We'll find some low life in the other tribe and you'll trade with her for two weeks so you can see what she must deal with." Mariah sat up and hugged Ray.

Mariah thought about what this meant. She was going to be beaten, yelled at, threatened, and most likely physically abused. Mariah was shaking and Ray just held her tighter. "I'm scared, Ray." He nodded and whispered in the softest most tender way possible. "I am for you too. I don't want to think about how you'll come back."

"It's not that. I can handle at the problems he gives me but leaving you is going to take so much strength. I'm afraid that I can't do it without you." Mariah hugged Ray as tight as she could and she just let out how much pain she was in.

Ray and Mariah walked out of the room with Ray she was holding her hand very tightly and they were going to make the message. Ray had called the second worse person in the Lintec tribe. Baydin, he was a brute and treated girls like slaves and they were only to be used as tools. He understood two things; he would trade his wife for Mariah for 1 week and 3 days and 4 days for the traveling there and back. She was allowed to keep a new journal, it was small so she could take notes to remember what lessons she had learned.

"Attention everyone, we have a very important announcement to make. I am going to be traded with Amia, Baydin's wife so I can learn what she has to go through. This will happen for 2 weeks then I will come back. This is out of my own choice and Ray oddly enough agreed. I'm going to pack, good-night." Mariah sighed, kissed Ray good-night and walked off into her room. Ray now realized something. He was going to get a lot of questions from his friends about why he would let Mariah do this.

"Why does Mariah want to do this? Does she plan on being kilt on this trip?" Wendi ran to Ray and slapped him. Everyone was surprised this came out of the girl who had barely said a word.

"She wants to understand what she has. She knows she has it wonderful but she was being born into this as she says 'freedom'. She wants to be as she says 'a slave'. I made sure she understood the possible consequences and she understands." Ray understood why Wendi was all worked up. Baydin would surely hurt Mariah and Ray would be scared and weak without Mariah so he just wanted her to learn whatever she needed to learn and return.

Mariah left and now arrived at Baydin's house

"Hello girl, get to work." Baydin threw a box of chores for her to do. They were to scrub and wax all the floors, and do everything anyone could think of to clean the house. She had to clean off every book in the library and every little detail like that.

"Done." She sighed, falling to her knees. She was tired. If Ray was there and he was watching her, she could have done those things, a lot easier.

"Here girl. I still have 6 more boxes to go. Hurry or you can't have dinner." Mariah was now tired and hungry because she was so slow she had to work threw dinner and she got to eat a piece of dried grease bread. It was the piece of break they cut of from the bottom of the loaf because grease had dried on it from the grease paper they used. It tasted horrible and didn't help her health any.

"Good, you're not saying anything, that's good." Mariah stood in the doorway of his room and almost fell down on the floor. "You may come here and rest now." Mariah looked alarmed.

"No way!" He got up and picked her up and threw her the ground. She slid across the waxed floors and went unconscious across the floor against the metal pole he had thrown her into. He picked up Mariah's unconscious body and threw it onto the hard thin mattress.

Mariah woke up 9 hours later. She couldn't remember what had happened. She remembered doing chores and that was it. She tied her hair back and realized all she was wearing was her underlay garments pajamas. She was in a bed with a crazy abuse ridden, crazy man who was in his thin underlay garments. She wanted to faint. She didn't want to think of what he did to her body why she slept. She wanted to scream. She decided to put in down in her journal. She had tucked it into her robe that laid on a chair across the room. She tied it on her body and took the book and wrote.

_Day 2 of 10: Dear Reader,_

_Baydin is horrible. So far he's done some horrible things in a period of 1 past day. I did 7 boxes of scrolls filled with chores. He fed me the greasy part of the bottom of the bread. I'm hungry and I've received 9 hours of sleep. I was about to collapse asleep on the floor last night but he insisted that I sleep in his bed. I screamed so did something to me and it knocked out. I don't remember how I was knocked out but my head hurts really bad. I just woke up 10 minutes ago and realized I was in my underlay garments and some how he had taken them off me and lain them across the room. I don't want to think about what else he did._

_Mariah Kon_

Not only was Mariah scared but she was alone in this scary world. She didn't have a cell phone to call for help. It was like being his wife; this is what she wanted, right?

Baydin was about to wake up and all Mariah could do is wait for what would be a horrible, painful, abuse filled day. It was perfect in his sights. Mariah saw things different. She knew she could just leave but she knew that Amia would realize how nice Ray was easily while Mariah would endure this so she too could understand. She hood a scratchy annoying voice call "Girl, go make breakfast."

She made breakfast and did all the other chores. Amazingly she would get to go into their town today. She'd get to shop on her own. The fun part was he would carry a metal stick so she would stay in line with her behavior. He didn't want her to embarrass her. Clearly he was embarrassing himself by smacking his 'wife' in public was not a thing to be embarrassed of.

She argued with people over unreasonable prices but he smacked her for that. She tried to put him on a diet and pick healthy foods but he smacked her for that and said only junk food. She couldn't talk or ask what he wanted or she'd get smacked. What could she do?

_Day 3 of 10: Dear Reader,_

_You know that someone cries when their hurt well crying is considered a weakness here so by crying I'd embarrass him so I'd get hit with the stick again. I get hit for talking, bargaining, helping him eat healthy and agreeing with him. I am covered in bruises and scars that are from his stupid metal stick. I haven't shed a tear or bleed one drop since I got here. I think if I was going to cry I'd do it because I miss Ray._

_Mariah Kon_

Day five was nothing different to mention. She was smacked around, thrown around, and abused until she just wanted to die. She couldn't die, not now, not here. She couldn't die. She promised herself she wouldn't die for many years. She wanted to but you can't have what you want.

_Day 5 of 10: Dear Reader,_

_How can she stand it? Does she have no principals? I don't think I could stand it any longer. I just want to fall down in the dirt and die. I can't leave Ray though. He would blame himself for my death. I would blame myself; I guess blaming someone else is something we are too mature for. I want to leave. I don't understand what does she have here? Why not run away. Banishment, freedom, and happiness await those outside of this city who run away. What does she have here that she can't leave? I don't understand her. I might never but I will try .Nothing is different and nothing will be different. He has reached his end of evil; I think, I don't know, I hope so. I have little hope but I must use it for the hope that he is done with thinking of new punishments_

_Mariah Kon_

Day 6, Mariah has found a box of Amia's diaries. They are filled with all her experience with him. They were hidden so they wouldn't disrespect him in any way. Mariah had a brilliant idea. She's turn her own entries and Amia's entries into a story called 'One Man, Two Abuses, One Saved'. It wasn't to get in trouble or make money. It was to tell the world of the horror of abuse and how to people living two lives so different.

Day 7 and 8 came and went nothing different happened. She was thrown into walls and onto beds. She was whacked with a stick and abused into the only hope was that she was going to come home and tell everyone. She found this the only thought that would give her the hope to move on and live a normal life. Amia would not unless someone would save her.

Day 9. "Girl, come in here. Would you like something to drink?" She nodded took the drink and drank it. She passed out. It was alveoli, a sleeping herb. He dragged her body into his room and threw her onto her bed. He took off her robe and she lay in her underlay garments.

Special Sequence- Mariah's Viewpoint

Day 16; "Wake up, please." I know that voice, whose voice is that. Who am I? I need to wake up. This person needs me to wake up, so I guess I should. Come one eyelids open.

"Who are you?" I was scared. This guy was looking at me and I'm barely dressed and very cold. "Do you have something I can cover myself with, whoever you are?" He handed me a few blankets and a robe. It smelled like my mind, oddly enough. He seems very nice and helpful. I know him but who is he. Maybe he's my brother; I think I fell out of a tree. I remember having a brother so this must be him.

"She doesn't remember you Ray. She doesn't remember me either. It's a good think Wendi said he was a murderer, killer and used drugs to commit it. I don't think we would have made it in time. You carried her 6 miles here. She looks cold still." There were two people talking they both sounded familiar. The one who had the blanket was the one called Ray. That name sounds familiar.

"I know, I'm just glad she's not dead. I don't think I could live if she died." Wow, I'm that important that if I died, he would die too. We must have some amazing bond. "I don't think she remembers anything of what happened to her." The one Ray was very close to me. If I died he would die too. That's so sad.

"Mariah, I'm Lee, I'm your brother. You're Mariah. This is a hospital." Hello, I can't remember thinks I'm not stupid. I don't think not remembering things counts as being stupid. "How much can you remember, Mariah?"

"I woke up. You were there and talking about me, very nicely I might add. You two are very nice. The other you call Ray. Hi Ray, Hi Lee." I'm using the little I have learned greatly aren't I.

"So don't remember what happened to you? Or why you're so far from you're home? You don't know anything up until when you woke up, right?" I shook my head, you're not helping me. I think something worse that falling out of a tree happened to me.

"Hey Lee, Hey Ray. I found this book. I think it's mine since I'm Mariah." I held up the little book I had found in my pocket. It was small and adorable. Ray must have recognized what the book meant and grabbed it from me.

He started reading it. "Day 9 of 11. Dear Readers, I'm happy because I get to go home tomorrow. I can't wait to see Ray again. I'm very weak without him so I don't know why I'd make the choice to come here. Why did I come here in the first place? I remember, it's because I wanted to appreciate Ray. Ray has given me all that I have. Lee treated me as his sister and always treated me like a princess. I was raised like that and that's how I thought it was. Lee let me on the team so he could protect me. He didn't like that I feel in love with Ray but he was just being protective. I'm glad he finally let me marry Ray in 2 weeks. Lee finally understood that Ray was going to love me and protect me just like he did. They two were like brothers that weren't really. They were the closest thing I had so they treated me like close relatives. After the torment I've been through I understand how precious they are to me. I've won the war but I've lost many of the battles. He's calling me for a drink so I have to go, I'm so thirsty.- That's all Mariah wrote." I was so confused and not completely understanding. I married Ray, Lee is my brother who protected me like Ray does. I decided to go where I was and went through torment to realize how nice Ray was. I knew Ray was nice. He brought me here, he made sure I wasn't cold. I don't know barely anything about Ray and I see how nice his is. I'm smarter know.

"Hey wait, I remember he gave me something to drink. It tasted like pine trees and wax, yuk. I remember everything going blank then waking up." I did pretty good for remembering. I hope they could figure it out for me.

"He poisoned her with some alcohol or something else. I'm so sorry Mariah. The doctor is going to have to examine a blood sample for chemicals." No, not okay with this. I hate shots. I think everyone does. I shook my head furiously. Lee was right that they needed a blood sample but I didn't' want the shot.

"If we know what he poisoned you with we will learn how to fix your memory. I'm not one to go for worse case scenarios but if this doesn't get stopped. You'll have permanent memory loss and you'll just start losing control of your body and…(long silence)…die." Ray quenched. I think he's being selfish, he's going to die but only if I die. I sighed and nodded.

They got the doctor, he took a blood sample and left.

---------------------------------------------------

Sorry, this is the stupidest place to put a chapter end point. It's a big problem in my story. I know I should have condensed the chapter so it would fit on the limited space I can send in but I'm going to put the finale in this coming chapter and then a epilogue. This is going to be by first finished fic. Awesome.

Marina

Please Review. I need a few more reviews. I'd like a few, thanks.


	14. Fatal Memory

Hi Marina here, I'm sorry to all those who hate cliffies. I have a story that ends and a cliffy and they haven't updated in years. It makes me so mad. If you have a story write to finish the segment unless you update daily so they don't have to wait long. Cliffies stink major. I do agree with my reviewers.

My new story is up so read it, please. If you have review it please.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: Fatal Memory

I am tired of sleeping. I need time to think. I'm in so much pain and it's getting hard to concentrate. Lee was sound asleep on his bed that the nurse brought out but I couldn't see Ray because he bed was on the other side of me and if I did he would notice I'm awake. I sighed and started a series of small grunts.

"Mariah, you okay?" I slowly turned around and noticed Ray was staying up and not sleeping.

"I'm in a lot of pain now but other than that, I'm fine. I just wish I knew you. I wish I knew what happened to me. I want to the know the story, it's just I have no clue anything about my life. It's like I've changed places with Mariah and she forgot to tell me how to live her life. You know I don't remember you, or Lee. I wish I could but I don't. I'm in Mariah's body but not her." I wanted to cry but crying was not acceptable while talking.

"Here, this is something or close friends made for us. It's a video we watched together; it's of us. You can watch it while Lee and I are going to the service office while you rest. You're like Mariah, very much. I just think we should accept how you are for know and tell you the truth but not now. You need some more sleep." I stared at him.

"No way, I've been sleeping for almost a week straight. I'm not tired anymore. Can you please tell my why I'm not at my house and what was my mission. I don't want to know what happened to me because it's not clear to understand now. I just want to know what I did and why." I wanted to know what did I want to know, what did I not know that I didn't.

"We were at our early engagement party 3 weeks ago. You were talking with Wendi and London. Wendi is Lee's wife and London is Kevin's wife. They grew up in a world where girls were treated like trash, they were to be abused, not to talk, according to men in their tribe girls were like dead things to play with. It was horrible. You were sad because you didn't understand how it was to not be loved, to be lonely in heart, you never had to overcome anything on your own. You were so sad because you didn't understand anyone except Kevin, Gary, Lee and I. We grew up teaching you that you were the most important thing to us. You're never alone and you should be treated with respect."

"Wow, you guys are amazing people. I mean you have done all these things. You saved me from all the horrible things of the world. Thank you so much." She wanted to cry, these people were amazing.

"That was you're mission, you wanted to understand how wonderful we really were to you. You decided to go live with the worst guy in the worst tribe for 10 days. I had taught you to do whatever you think is right and you felt understanding you and everyone else was right." Ray looked at me and he saw something in me.

"I can easily see that but living in a perfect world makes you blind to how perfect it is. I understand that but hadn't she ever hanged out with one of them before. I'd think being almost 18 that she would have experienced that before. Hadn't I?" Ray had to remember something that I needed to know.

"Once…you too, were to marry a Lintec man. You were to leave our tribe, you're friends and marry Zackary. Zackary was an abuser and felt women were scum and were just tools to do his bidding. You were suppose to marry him but you and I ran away. That place is on the DVD I gave you. It will explain everything. It'll show you the real you. It's not exactly pretty the whole time. We are going to get married in 1 week but I'm going to push it back until you remember what's going on. I can't marry you if you can't remember who you are, what you stand for and what you've been through. If you can't remember than I'll just have to start with everything I know and teach you and you can remake the choice to marry me or not." I just wanted to scream 'No!'. I need to remember. I have to.

"No, you can't." Ray was wondering what I was talking about. "I have to remember. You love Mariah, as much as I want to be her I'm incapable. She can love I can't feel. I'm like a new born baby. I have no emotions and must grow into them but it takes many years. I need to be Mariah again." I was crying and pulling myself into darkness. I turned around and laid down in my bed.

"As much as you want to Mariah, you can't. If you can't than you can't. You never quiet understood the word no and limitations. You just thought I was saying no limitations. There was nothing you'd let stop you but this is something that is a limit. If my leave but It's a limit." I didn't turn around, I just cried.

"I can force myself. Mariah's in me somewhere. She's just lost because of whatever happened to me, she's scared and won't come out. Someday soon I'll force her out." I felt Ray shaking his head but I would. I fell asleep saying no limitations, come back Mariah. I said it over and over again in my head.

I awoke wondering if I was me. I realized if I was wondering that I wasn't Mariah. Lee and Ray had gone to go get food and now I could watch the DVD

3rd Person

Meanwhile, Ray and Lee were talking with the doctor. "The chemical wasn't any normal chemical. It was a homemade chemical; nothing like we've seen before. If she don't tell us something about it. She'll die. We can't do anything unless she gives us some more details."

"She's trying really hard to make herself remember but it's not helping any. She just argues with me that she'll make Mariah come back. 'Mariah is just scared to come back is all' that's what she says. She won't stop until she remembers." Ray said thinking about he hasn't been with the Mariah he knows and loves in almost a month. He was beganing to miss her.

"Ray, by Mariah to force herself to remember she's stressing herself out. It's not going to help her any. She needs to realize something that scares her so much that remembering is the only thing that would stop her." Ray needed to remember something that could help him save Mariah.

"The only thing that would come to mind is Mariah promised herself that she'd never forgive herself if she died and left me. If I explained she was going to die that might force her to remember everything and we could save her." Ray remembered that was the only thing she had a problem with.

Ray arrived at the room and saw Mariah in tears. She saw Ray and hit her face. She didn't want Ray to see her tears. "It never fails, every time you cry, it's my fault. I should have never given you the movie. It didn't help. I have news from your doctors." He sat on a chair a 6 feet away from her. He realized he would have to be spacious when he was with her. She wasn't Mariah and she didn't have the trust he had with Mariah. Mariah's body or not, he wanted her to be comfortable with him.

"How long am I going to be here, in the hospital? I don't like it here. You can't leave me all alone. I just want to remember." She screamed and cry and he held his ears and fell to the floor and leaned on his knees and elbows; it was like bowing. She crept of her bed to his side. "What's wrong, are you in sick."

Ray tried to stop breathing very hard but it was useless. "My bond with Mariah is very strong. I feel her or you're pain. When she's in pain it hurts me and I want to go rescue her but now it's bad because I can't. She's not here, I can't help her." She sat on her bed and didn't cry just sat there talking to herself.

Mariah's Viewpoint inside her head

Note: **Mayotta Kioku means lost strayed mind memory.** The boxes mean what kind of thing it is talking about lost as of strayed like getting lost and the part of your mind which is your memory. I found this in my Japanese to English dictionary. If you want to know some words type them below. Also add what type of word you mean.

I don't know why Mayotta Kioku is speaking Japanese to Mariah who speaks Chinese but beyblade is Japanese and that's what I'm using so big deal.

"Mariah? You there? This is Mayotta Kioku, I need you're help, with Ray." Mayotta Kioku screamed trying to see if Mariah was inside herself.

"Ray?" A voice whispered wondering who it is. Mayotta Kioku wondered about the empty space that was Mariah's heart.

"Mariah, I don't know Ray as well as you do and I don't need to because you need to come back. Please, dozo (please)." Mayotta Kioku wished Mariah would answer, she wished desperately.

"Rippa na (fine agree) Mayotta Kioku." Mariah came forth to Mayotta. Mariah looked sad and lonely in the place that was her heart.

"You know Ray, he needs you to move on. We are going to die if you don't come back and remember what happened to you." Mariah shook her head no.

"I don't want to go back or remember what happened. If I do then I'll be sad, scared and alone again. I don't want to." Mayotta tried to understand. She did.

"Aren't you more than alone here. Alone is a state of being not of mind. You're alone and lonely right now. Out of your own heart are many people who love you and need you to come back. Is that not you're mission." Mariah realized, she was afraid to know what the answer to her mission was but she was afraid to know.

"The answer is, I'm weak and vulnerable. I don't deserve Ray and Lee and Kevin. They have done so many things to protect me. I don't deserve it. I don't." Mariah turned her face in shame. Mariah had known the answer and now she said.

"What you fear is learning why they did it. It's love, the whole time they mentioned a mission and the answer was to find out how wonderful they were if thought you were stupid as could be. I saw that these two were good people from the start. Then I realized one that stays in light forgets it's there. One who's in darkness forgets it's in darkness. Amia had forgot how bad she was being treated and now she will learn. You are saved she has just started all over to forget. You did good to see what you had but my forcing her to realize how bad her life is you did just as much wrong." Mariah wanted to cry. Mayotta was right in saying.

"I started to accept it to. I did. I realized that I just needed to accept how he treated me because he wasn't going to change so I would have to change. I realized what had to be done and did it. I brought Amia out of her world that seemed great to her but someone knew brought her own. It was like waving what I had in front of her face and not letting her have it. It was horrible. I wish I could go back and not do that but I can't. Start over and understand because it's best; les not we forget." Mariah spoke as she fought feelings of regret and anger.

"How about you think about this until tomorrow morning then you have to return to Ray and Lee? I think that's fair. It's been 3 weeks since you talked to Ray and he seems very apart from everyone. How about it? Do you want me to tell them you're coming back?" Mayotta was very nice for asking.

"No, they don't understand the deep matters of the mind. Just tell them I'm feeling better in here. Don't say that I might be coming out or anything. I'm going to miss talking to you. You are a part of me I'll miss." Mariah smiled at Mayotta and Mariah couldn't wait to return.

Outside her mind

"Mariah, you okay?" Ray was looking at her like she was asleep.

"Oh. Hey Ray. I talked to Mariah. I should really introduce myself. I'm Mayotta Kioku. It means lost mind but in real terms means strayed memory. I'm someone who keeps track of Mariah's memory. She needed to find something so I had to come. I'm lost within her memories why my name is it. She's doing better. She still has a lot of problems in there within herself. Don't expect a lot." Mayotta sighed and looked at Ray.

"Ray. I guess that me reading stories of her life didn't help me prepare for living it. Let's just say I won't miss being Mariah a bit. She has it way too hard. She has to sleep while I do work. I think work is a lot easier." Mayotta was the keeper of minds and she kept Mariah's mind in tack but she knew how Mariah thought of Ray.

"Lee, you better get back to Wendi. Mariah is going to be back eventually I know it. If Mayotta made contact than for sure she's close to finding herself so I'll bring her back when she's better. Mayotta, thanks for everything. I think you helped Mariah find herself." Mayotta wanted to hug Ray and thank him for being so nice to Mariah over the years. She knew she couldn't remember what he had done to Mariah but he wouldn't have been so nice to her if he wasn't nice to Mariah. She could read stories of Mariah and Ray's adventures when she was back in control of Mariah's memory.

"No, thank you, Ray. Mariah wouldn't have been able to do a lot of things she needed to, to realize her life was great if you and Lee wouldn't have been there. By being there for her you made her so happy, saved her and did wonderful things. I can read stories of you and Mariah when I'm back in control of her memory but for now and for a while I can just see the world as she does. Mariah for sure thinks it's perfect." Mayotta realized that Mariah was just happy with the small wonderful things she had. Nothing big was needed to keep Mariah happy.

"Why don't we go to bed?" Ray suggested seeing as it was midnight and they both had been through a lot. Mayotta just nodded and went to sleep on her hospital bed.

A few hours later Mariah and Mayotta were saying their final good-byes.

"Will I remember what happened why I was in my mind? Can you make sure I remember my lessons and mission? I would really like to remember it." Mariah asked.

"I'll write it down as soon as I get back to your memory. It may take a while but you'll remember parts and pieces of it as I write it down. Ray's sure to tell you anyway. He's so sweet. I'm so happy for you two getting married. I don't know much about him but through all the things you've been through, I'm sure he's just as great as he is now." Mariah nodded because of Mayotta's statement.

"You're invited personally to our wedding. You can't come out but you can take a front seat spot to it. I'm sure Ray would appreciate it." Mayotta started to laugh and fall over.

"Earth to Mariah, if I'm not controlling you're memory. One, you'd forget your wedding. And two, you wouldn't know Ray again and I'd go in you're spot if I leave. I'll see it and write it down with great details." Mariah was glad Mayotta had explained that to her.

"Let's hope we don't have to meet again like this in my internal conflict. You're always with me so I should be able to talk to you at anytime, correct." Mariah wanted to know if her closest friend could talk to her.

"You can enter you own memory zone and read some of the old stories but we both can only be in your mind zone for a short period because you'll forget to breath. You better go." Mayotta realized that she would miss breathing, talking and meeting the wonderful people she could only read about but she couldn't love or have feeling so her purpose was meaningless.

It was 9:00. Mariah was in control of her mind and looking around. "This place is just so horrible and boring. It needs colors and I need to get out of here. I've been in here so long, can we go now, Ray. Ray, wake up!" Mariah yelled at Ray who was sleeping next to her. It was a two foot drop and 2 foot distance between the beds.

Mariah leaned over onto Ray's bed. "Mayotta, I'm tired."

"Ah." Mariah started falling and Ray quickly grabbed her waist and Mariah quickly kissed Ray and smiled looking into Ray's eyes.

"Mariah, it's you. You're back." He hugged her like he was never going to let her go again. "I missed you so much. Mayotta didn't know anything and she had no feelings. It was so sad and lonely." Mariah squinted when she heard the words sad and lonely. They were the only a few of the words she'd use to describe her torment.

"I missed you so much. I wanted to come back. 17 days is a very long time to leave someone; especially you. I'm sorry I'm late. I had myself to find. I'm just glad I'm back in you're arms." Mariah didn't cry, there was no reason to. She was in Ray's arms, reunited with him at last. It had been more than half a month and she still had a wedding to plan.

"It's just great for you to finally know me. I'm so glad that you're okay." She sighed. "You're not healed are you?"

"Nope, I can tell you the chemical and they can create an antidote and cure me. It's not that hard but I'll be awake for about 36 hours straight once I take the antidote." She hugged him. She never wanted to leave him again. She wanted to just get married already and be finally happy forever.

Ray called the doctor in. "So what was the chemical. Why did you're body react to it by staying asleep a week straight. I don't know any chemical that can do that with normal results." The doctor looked at her.

"It was alveoli; it was mixed in with alcohol so it was especially strong and would have been deadly if my body didn't reconvene itself into an memory fix. I lost my memory so I could use all my energy to fix it. I couldn't fix it but it helped me hold on for long enough to stop the chemical from spreading." Mariah looked at her body.

"So what about all the marks on you're body? Why did you react to the chemical like you did? I need details." Mariah looked at Ray for back up.

"The marks on her body are from abuse received while she was abused by a murder, abuser and killer. I didn't realize when I left her with him that he was so I saved her but after the poison was taken about 12 hours. She has a weak defense to chemicals. She is barely child bearing able and isn't getting any better." Ray held Mariah's hand that was shaky and sweaty.

Mariah was given the antidote. It made her very awake and over energized. She had to take a couple of tests and within a day all the chemicals were out of her system. She was completely back to normal or normal for Mariah.

"Doctor, can I take a fertility test while I'm here?" Mariah asked uncomfortably. The doctor was a female and very understanding of that she was married, seeing the wedding ring. She nodded and gave Mariah the test.

"Okay Mariah, it seems that for the next two months you'll be really weak from what you're body has been through. It seems that after that you should be able to have a child; and maybe two but that is very chancy for you're health. I'd get that checked on in two months, though." The doctor left, saying that Mariah was free to leave the hospital.

Ray and Mariah returned to their house and sat down on Mariah's bed. She was very tired but didn't mention it to Ray because she wanted to be with him for a while longer. "So why did you want to know? I thought…"

"It's just to see how I'm doing. now I feel better with a lot less of the risk. It was just something little I wanted to see." Ray realized that Mariah was drifting off into sleep.

"We should go to bed Mariah." She nodded, Ray covered her up with her blanket. He kissed her forehead and went of to bed.

"Why you go through all of this unnessisary things for me, I don't know. Do you feel that you're not good enough of something? I don't understand that part of you but I'm sure someday I'll understand." Ray said finally falling into a restful sleep.

-----------------------

I say that was a good chapter, One chapter to go. It's the wedding. There will be a sequel sometime if I think to do it.


	15. The Wedding

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I got another review they wrote 'I'. That's all, it was very odd. I appreciate the review anyway though. This is going to be the final chapter. I'm sad to end this but I'll have more fics and hopefully more reviews. I'll be sure to tell you to review every chapter. I have 1 review on the new fic and only 2 people have been on that page. I'm so sad about it. Review on this and my other piece.

Wedding customs, what phrases represent:

**Ring:** Metal is molded one to another in eternal lasting bond, endless marriage and love.

**Something old, new, borrowed and blue:** Old for remembering past, new for bringing in great future, borrowed is to bring others into your world of love and friendship the shared loved. Blue represents modesty during a wedding.

**Veil and flowers:** it is to ward off evil spirits and represent modesty and beauty.

Chapter 15: The Wedding

"Miriam, it's finally it; My wedding day. I'm so over whelmed with happiness and sadness. I'm happy to be with Ray and sad because it seems that the closer I get to Ray the worse things get for him. I'm sure everything will be fine once we're married." Mariah said looking out of her window.

"Ya, it is. Your wedding day; you'll never forget it. I'm sure Mayotta will write it down with extreme details. She seems so nice and helpful. Ray is very nervous Max told me. You don't see very nervous." Mariah twirled around in her dress.

"Nope, I'm not nervous. There are so many things that flow through you're mind usually when you get married. Is this it? Do I really love him? Am I going to be happy? Not for me. I know how I feel and Ray's not nervous like that either. He's kind of just being odd. It's how I feel. You're antious and excited; you just want it to be over so you'll get out of the spotlight and be together." Miriam wished that she could have had a wedding like this but hers was a normal wedding, not like Mariah's. Miriam's wedding consisted of a few family friends of hers and her parents. Mariah's was huge. The leader's granddaughter getting married is reason for everyone to come. Everyone in the village was here.

"That's good. I was scared that I would fall down in the aisle or mess up my dress. I was scared that I'd embarrass myself. I guess it was kind of silly. I was just so happy that I realized I wasn't thinking clearly." Miriam wanted to be with Max for the wedding but they were chosen as best man and maiden of honor. They played two different parts.

"Thanks for talking me through it. I'm sure I couldn't have done it without you. You and I are closer than any two friends could be. I'm so glad that one of us knows what we're doing." Miriam hugged Mariah and they smiled. Mariah's words brought happy feelings of Miriam's own wedding to Miriam's mind.

Mariah's dress was white with light pink lining on the edges of all the layers. It was wonderful. It had a long trail following it and was really silky and pretty. She wanted to make her own wedding dress but she had been in the hospital and didn't have enough time so Wendi had made it for her. Wendi was an awesome sister-in-law. Ray's tux was all black silk with white lining and a tie. They both looked wonderful.

Max sat with Ray who was just sitting and staring out the window. He had never been to a wedding. He had seen them on TV but nothing compared to how he felt. He felt like he was going to jump up and take Mariah away from everyone. Everyone was crowding around them. Mariah might as well been a celebrity. Mariah was the granddaughter of their former leader. As soon as Ray was married and Lee was already married Lee and Ray would be the new leaders.

"It's a lot of pressure isn't it?" Max said trying to get Ray to stop staring out the window.

"Yes, I never realized how precious she isn't only to Lee, her grandfather and me but to our whole tribe. She's so important to them. It's like I'm a new comer into the village and marrying her. I feel like an outsider. I don't seem to fit in here anymore." Ray was just scared. He was afraid of what they expected of him. Could he fit the huge position they tried to fill?

Max didn't really know how to reply to that. Max felt that no one could answer that question that plagued Ray's mind. "I can only tell you that if you and Lee together can't do it than no one can. They picked you because you were the only and best fitted for the job. They know you can do it and so do you."

Ray realized he had been tested over and over again. He and Lee were the best and together there was nothing they couldn't do. "I'm just worried that one day I won't be there for Mariah and someone or something will hurt her. I can't always be there for her but I'll try." Ray was afraid he'd let Mariah down.

"Mariah's not defenseless Ray; she has a defense. It's just a vulnerable defense. It's like a match. Even a child who is offense and is forced to play defense can hold the blade off for a while. It might be just long enough for you to finish them off." Max's reassuring words helped Ray a lot.

"I guess you're right. Though Mariah plays offense much more than defense; she does have awesome beyblading skills. I think what I'm going to miss most now that I'm married is being able to hang around with the Bladebreakers. I'm surprised Kai hasn't found anyone yet." Ray said wondering if their loner friend would ever settle down.

"I don't know, I think Emily would be a good match for Kai. Except that Kai thinks lower of girls than anyone boy on the earth. That could be a problem with him and dating. He might stay single his whole life or he might just be waiting for the right person. It isn't instant for some people." Max was the most realistic yet, out idealistic one of the Bladebreakers.

"No one knows with Kai? I think him and Emily would be good together too. They both think they are the best bladers in the world and are head strong. I think they'd go together good. They just need to show emotions more." hint, hint- my new fic. Ray realized that he couldn't stand any one ever being alone without a partner.

There was a knock on the door. "Hello, is that you Miriam?"

"Yep, oh Ray looks just like Mariah when I left her. They both are looking out the windows like there is mirror there and they can see each other. It is so sad." Miriam's eyes fell on Ray who was staring hopelessly out the window.

"So how is Mariah?" Max wanted to know how Mariah is because Ray had tuned out his visitor in the room.

"Well let's just say she is excited and jumpy when someone comes in there. She's really lonely and bothered now. I don't know what's up with her. Ray?" Miriam wanted to know desperately how Ray was to tell Mariah.

"I'd say he doesn't know what is happening and is wondering into a infinite void. He's doing awesome for his wedding." Miriam playfully slapped Max and he smiled.

"Ray, give it up. You're getting married in 1 hour. You'll see her then but you can't until then. I don't know why you're so upset but I guess it would be okay to let you call each other on the phone. Use our phones so you won't have picture phones." Max handed Ray his phone and Miriam walked a few doors over and gave her phone to Mariah.

Miriam's phone rings. "Hello, Mariah here. Ray!"

"I'm so glad to here from you too. I'm bothered because there is so much pressure from our tribe. I'm scared that I'll mess up. It's good to talk to you." Mariah sighed.

"You'll be great. It's not like you did anything bad. My counselor said that love will find a way anyway so the council doesn't bother with love. He said it was meant to be so no worries. You're best will be much more than we'll need for this. But always have it with you. I'm afraid I'll fall down like Miriam told me." Max heard that and Miriam and Mariah could hear him laughing in the background.

"So what happened, Mariah? With Miriam and falling?" Ray wanted to make sure he didn't do the same thing as she did.

"She focused too much on everyone and tripped down the very steep steps but thank goodness Max caught her from hitting the ground. She said she was so happy and it was romantic." Mariah stated making sure Ray understood how to cover up her mess ups.

"Got it, so you nervous to be in front of our whole tribe again? I told you I am because you're the most precious thing to them and me. So I wouldn't want to do anything to upset them." Mariah giggled.

"If you were here, I'd kiss you. Don't worry, you're so much better than anyone they expected ever. You and Lee will be leaders once we are married and we could fix the mistakes the 1st leaders made. I'll be happy to get rid of some of these laws." Ray could sense Mariah smiling because of her good deeds.

"So what age?" Ray wanted to know what age she'd extend the marriage age to but he didn't use the whole sentence so she didn't quite get it.

"What age will they get married? I was going to…" Ray interrupted her.

"suggest no arranged marriages. Mariah that's pushing it a bit you know. We might be in charge but any change in rule has to be voted on and I don't think that's going to happen. If you had to make an age that is in a basic time space, it would be?" Ray realized her ideas would work in a perfect world but they didn't as much as the wanted it.

"I think 20 would be good. It's the age you're an official adult of the tribe. You can actually only do small things as leader until you're 20. I don't see why so early. I think 20 is good." Ray loved Mariah's ideas for a perfect relationships.

"I think so to. It sound reasonable. It's a 4 year stretch but that's 4 years that they can fall in love freely and we can make a law that if you love the person you can marry them. I think that sounds great, you?" Ray couldn't wait for her reaction.

"Uh. Ya, that sounds great." Her voice sounded in pain like she had fallen and was recovering. She was breathing hard like.

Ray covered up the phone and sent Max over to check on Mariah. He knew something was wrong. Ray wanted to go but Miriam would close and lock the door before he could come in that room.

Mariah had dropped the phone and Ray was scared. Someone picked up the phone. "Hey Ray, it's Miriam. I just wanted to say; Mariah's fine. She kind of fainted with all the excitement and she didn't take her medication so she was really weak to begin with." Ray was now worried and wanted to be there.

Mariah woke up in 10 min. She took her medication and realized she was going to get married in 45 min. She kept calm and happy. She was the prettiest and most happiest person ever to attend a wedding and it was her own so she was just awesome.

Ray and Max stood at the post thing. Alter, I think. Miriam came down the aisle holding Mariah's wonderful gown. The two guys smiled to see their blushing brides. They were just so happy. Mariah wanted to smile bigger but she'd fall out of her shoes and hurt herself. She gave a sweet and innocent smile to Ray. Miriam motioned Max to escort her to her line.

Mariah breathed in her mind she had her things old, new, borrowed, and blue. She had her old beyblade, her new necklace, she borrowed Miriam's cell phone and her hair band was blue. if you want to know where these phrases originated go to google and type in 'wedding phrases' you'll get a page on origins, pick it You could read at the top. Ray stood next to Mariah and looked lovingly into her eyes.

Preacher steps up to the podium. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony and in the love of God.

Mr. Kon, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?

Miss. Kito, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, as long as you both shall live?" Everyone looked at Ray.

"I Ray Kon take thee, Mariah Kito, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Ray looked to Mariah she breathed hard and looked at him.

"I Mariah Kito, take thee, Ray Kon, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Mariah smiled and just wanted to jump and hug Ray, she would hold herself for a while until they were done with the vows.

"Does anyone here today have any reason why these two shouldn't be married?" No one said anything and Miriam and Max brought the rings to them. "These rings bonded by precious metals are like these two in front of us. They are being formed into one. They must be like one as the ring. The ring is like their love; eternal and forever bonding."

"Mr. Kon, please place the ring on Miss. Kito's finger." Ray took the ring he had bought for Mariah and placed it on her finger like he had done the first time.

"Miss. Kito, please place the ring on Mr. Kon's finger." Mariah took the ring and place it on Ray's finger and she stared at the rings. "I now pronounce Mariah Kito and Ray Kon married. I give you Mr. and Mrs. Kon." This brought a very happy smile to Mariah's face. She had never been called this before but it sure brought a smile to her face.

"You may kiss the bride, Mr. Kon." Ray and Mariah met in their first kiss as husband and wife. They broke and Ray held Mariah in his arms like the first time he was reunited with her. It was like seeing her for the first time.

Ray and Mariah met up with Kai, Tyson, Hilary, Max, Miriam, as well as London, Kevin, Lee and Wendi. "Hey everyone."

"Hello Mrs. Kon. How do you feel being married to Ray?" Tyson was asking the weirdest questions but she'd answer it anyway.

Mariah was blushing and starting to be scared of Tyson. "It's awesome to finally be united with Ray and never be apart from him. I feel like everything is newer and better now." She smiled with her answer satisfying Tyson's bit of nosiness. Hilary wanted to smack him but not at a wedding was proper.

"That's absolutely wonderful for you two. I'm sorry about Tyson but he's just needing time to grow up." Hilary apologized to Mariah.

"He'll need about 10 more years though." Kai said leaning against a wall. He was dressed up and had sat during the wedding but leaning against walls. "That Wendi and London, I presume." Kai said giving notice to the two ladies that were following around Kevin and Lee.

Wendi and London looked at Kevin and Lee. They both nodded and realized it was okay to speak this started Kai with his cruel form of laughter at other people's misunderstanding of something. It wasn't exactly nice or proper but it was cool for Kai to do.

"I'm Wendi and I'm the chief's granddaughter. I know you. You're Kai and you're grandfather is Voltaire. I know everything about you. Lee told me about it and it was all over the TV. I'm glad you changed though." Wendi stated babaling on and on about his past.

"Hm." Kai leaned of the wall and walked off.

"What's his problem?" London asked Kevin.

"Kai prefers to stay distant from people who he thinks are too cheerful, talkative, nice, and anyone who he could possibly make a personal connection with. He's fine." London sighed; it sounded a lot like Lee.

Everyone left and it left Mariah and Ray in the wedding hall. They were all alone and everything was done. Mariah had changed into white pants and a white top. Ray picked up Mariah and she grabbed Ray's neck with all her strength.

"Where are we going? I thought you had other plans." Mariah asked being carried of into the forest. She looked scared of where Ray might take her.

"It's a surprise I thought of. It is the plan but plans are tend to change." Ray handed Mariah her beyblade launcher and took his out.

"What are we doing with our bit-beasts? I mean they deserve to be with us but what are they going to do." Mariah said holding Galax in the palm of her hand.

"Do you believe that our bit-beast deserve to be just as happy as us? Do you believe they carry the same personality and feeling we carry?" Mariah thought about it. Was this a trick question?

"Of course I do. Galax and Drigger have done such wonderful things to keep us together and happy at the worst times. It's wonderful and great. I want them to be just as happy as us. I'd do anything for them." Mariah said holding her bit-beast close to her heart and tears falling onto the blade.

"I know that you did. It's just something to think about have we ever thought about how they feel? Have we asked them if they love? If they do then who? They are more than our friends so we should be talking and asking them." Ray said looking at Drigger.

"Okay, so let's launch them." Mariah and Ray stood up and launched Galax and Drigger into the forest and called them out. "Galax, do you love someone?"

Ray started laughing and so did Drigger and Galax. "Of course they can love. If you think hard enough you'll know. It was a correct far fetched guess."

Mariah smiled when she saw Galax. Galax liked what she liked they were one in the same and if she liked Ray than the bit-beast equivalent would be Galax liked Drigger. "Drigger and Galax; I guess it's been obvious just too blind to see it."

"So I have a plan. I'm going to give them the extra bedroom downstairs. So they can come out freely in the room and be together whenever they want to." Mariah fell over. Ray was confused by her. "What now."

"Think harder. Them sharing a room and our human equivalent. They think like us so we have to figure out another way." Mariah had figured out if they are really like her and Ray then they had the same feelings.

"Mariah, it's fine. Drigger and I are just happy to be together and allowed to be free to leave our blades. It's more than enough for us. You don't see how wonderful you are to us." Ray and Mariah exchanged glances and started laughing.

Mariah and Ray hosted the first ever bit-beast wedding ceremony that day. It wasn't a big hit but it gave people something to think about. Was love something that even an ageless spirit had?

-------------------------------------------------------

The End for now. I'm sorry but this is the end of this book. The next book is called 'Bond's Breaker' it teaches our new duo what makes and breaks their pairing. There are problems that must be overcome and sometimes they are always connected with their feelings. I'm sorry but it's not going to be up very soon. It will be after my next fic. So I'd say about a month tops. It might be less but not more for sure.

Marina, signing out for good on this fic

This is truly the end.

The End!

Review Please!


End file.
